Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire
by Arwinia
Summary: Drago, comme tous les Sangs Purs, est soumis à certaines règles dans la vie...Dommage que quelques cL...Voir litres d'alcool lui fassent oublier ces règles sacrées! Le voila marié pour le meilleur et pour le pire à son ennemie jurée. Son entourage le supportera-t-il? Et La mal heureuse élue? Et surtout, réalisera-t-il que finalement, il n'est pas si malchanceux? 3-4 Lemons hard
1. Chapter 1

****Bonjour bonjour! Alors voici ma première vraie fic' sur Harry Potter (j'en avais déjà fait dans des univers qui m'appartiennent à 100% ou presque mais je n'ai franchement pas la foi de les taper à l'ordi...et accessoirement, elles n'en valent pas la peine).

Bref, à certains qui ont "reviewé" mon premier OS, j'ai dit que je comptais écrire une fic', et ça doit faire 4-5 moi au bas mot que j'ai fait cette promesse. Alors autant vous prévenir, OUI, j'ai un gros problème avec les délais. J'espère que ça ne vous freinera pas trop dans la lecture de cette fiction ^^  
Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas tant l'invention de l'histoire que la rédaction et surtout le tapage à l'ordi qui me pose problème. Je suis nulle en ce qui concerne l'informatique et je manque de temps pour prendre des leçons de dactylo...j'espère pouvoir poster un chapitre tous les mois...j'espère...je crois en un monde utopique aussi...mais promis, je ferai un effort ^^"

**Disclaimer: **('Paraît que je suis obligée d'en faire un) l'univers et les persos (pour le physique et une partie du caractère du moins) sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire est à moi gnagnagna ^^

Un petit détail: j'aime beaucoup Tonks, Lupin et les jumeaux...alors j'annule leur mort (Oui oui, je peux le faire :p). J'aime beaucoup Sirius aussi hein, mais il ne me sera pas d'une grande utilité alors je vais le laisser se reposer un peu dans sa tombe avant de l'en sortir un jour pour un OS quelconque que, me connaissant, je ne rédigerai pas avant 1 an.

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous aimerez cette fic', les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, promis. Là c'est un semi prologue alors j'ai fait moins de 1000 mots ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Ma vie est un enfer**_

« Bon sang Drago, ce n'est qu'un test ! »

« Un test magique et fiable à quoi ? 100% ? C'est juste l'horreur mec, tu n'imagines pas ! L'horreur absolue ! »

« Ç'aurait pu être pire… »

« Qu'elle ? Je ne crois pas non. A part une goule ou un détraqueur, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu être pire. »

« Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, fais-la avorter, qu'on n'en parle plus ! »

« Blaise… »

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Sa vie était un enfer. Pire que l'enfer.

« Tu n'as jamais assisté aux cours sur les lois et traditions Sang-Purs auxquels nos parents nous avaient inscrits ? »

« Si, mais je dormais la plupart du temps. Ou alors j'essayais de convaincre Liliane Grlendoc de me laisser toucher ses seins. » répondit le métis avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Alors tu ne connais pas les règles sur la reproduction. »

« Non. Mon père m'a posé un sort de stérilité provisoire à mes 11 ans et me disant de ne pas le lever avant mon mariage, règle que j'ai toujours suivie. »

« Et tu ne t'es évidemment pas demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça ? »

« Bah…non pourquoi ? »

Drago laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains dans un gémissement, la secouant tout en marmonnant des trucs du genre « Inculte », « crétin », « ignare » et autres qualificatifs mélioratifs. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de vois Lucifer en personne venir vers lui et lui demander comment son séjour en enfer se passait.

Théo ouvrit alors la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation :

« Blaise, lorsqu'un Sang Pur met une femme enceinte, elle devient automatiquement la seule à pouvoir lui donner une descendance. A l'époque où cette règle a été créée, elle permettait de limiter les frasques sexuelles avant le mariage pour éviter que les mariages arrangés soient annulés parce que les promis auraient été voir ailleurs. Une fois le premier enfant fait, l'homme en profitait souvent pour tromper sa femme sans vergogne du coup. Le problème, c'est qu'à la même période, il y avait peu de sorciers, alors pour permettre à notre monde de prospérer, les familles Sang Pur étaient obligées de fournir une descendance, sans quoi une malédiction s'abattait sur toute la lignée qui mourait petit à petit, de façon plutôt douloureuse. Ça permettait d'accroitre le nombre de sorciers. Seulement, cette loi est maintenant obsolète mais toujours de vigueur, et impossible à annihiler. On y est donc tous soumis. Et devine qui est justement le dernier descendant Malfoy ? »

« Dray ? »

« Exactement. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie pour lui ? »

« Qu'il doit absolument donner une descendance à la famille Malfoy. »

« Oui. »

« Attends….ça veut dire que Dray va être obligé de se reproduire avec…avec CA ?!

Un grognement désespéré lui parvint de derrière les mains du concerné pendant que l'héritier Nott lâchait un « Bingo ! » à voix basse.

« Aïe… »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il osa poser une question :

« Et vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire ? »

« Si, bien sûr » répondit moqueusement son ami, « si après 27 ans de vie commune, le couple se sépare, ils peuvent aller faire des enfants avec un autre partenaire. Ou si la femme meurt… »

« Ah mais voilà ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne… »

« Non Blaise. » l'interrompit son ami d'une voix autoritaire qui ne souffrait pas de contradiction, « personne ne tuera cette fille. »

« Mais elle va pourrir la vie de Dray ! La zigouiller ne serait pas non plus vraiment une grande perte pour le monde… »

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que ça marchait aussi dans l'autre sens ? Tu t'imagines quoi, quelle est ravie de porter l'enfant de celui qu'elle a haï durant toute sa scolarité ? »

« Ça lui assure un avenir pépère, elle ne va pas râler non plus. »

« Ah parce que tu penses que pouvoir profiter de la fortune de son mari intéresse une fille comme elle ? Tu délires complètement mon pauvre ! »

Drago soupira, réprimant un sanglot de désespoir. Comment en était-il arrivé là, vautré dans son canapé, entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis qui se disputaient au sujet du possible meurtre de celle qui portait son enfant, semblant avoir oublié sa présence à côté d'eux. Il aurait presque eu envie de se tirer et de les laisser là se rendre compte que l'objet principal de cette discussion avait disparu. Il devait nager en plein délire, C'était impossible autrement. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit, de cette foutue nuit et de cette foutue soirée qui avaient changé le cours de sa vie à un point qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé à cet instant où il gisait pour ainsi dire dans son canapé, l'air hagard et désespéré, n'écoutant que de façon absente la conversation de Théo et Blaise.


	2. Chapter 2

Bijour!

Alors voilà mon deuxième chapitre. Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que j'ai été très rapide à le taper par rapport à ce dont je suis normalement capable (oui, désolée, je suis vraiment une nulle avec les ordis...vraiment ^^"). Les prochains risquent de ne pas arriver aussi rapidement mais je promets de faire tout mon possible. Les chapitres feront en moyenne la même longueur que celui-ci, ils seront parfois un peu plus longs sinon.

L'action ne commence pas vraiment, ce Flash-Back est assez long et fragmenté mais il me permet d'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux pour les forcer à se marier (et d'introduire un petit lemon parce que le prochain n'arrivera pas avant au moins le chapitre 14-15, alors il faut quand même que je justifie mon rating qui pourrait bien être interdit un de ces jours par les responsables des sites comme celui-ci :p). J'espère que vous aimerez cette présentation de la moitié des personnages principaux (l'autre viendra plus tard) et que ça vous poussera à continuer!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Bon bah...même chose qu'au chapitre 1 quoi :) (flemmarde de service qui n'a même pas le courage d'écrire une ligne de plus pour dire quoi appartient à qui mais qui la tape quand même pour expliquer sa flemmardise...bref, je suis logique dans ma tête au raisonnement tordu ^^")

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Flash-back sur une nuit mouvementée au goût d'interdit**_

_Flash-Back _

_« Je n'irai pas ! »_

_« Oh que si ! »_

_« Oh que non ! »_

_« Et quels sont tes arguments crétin ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout ! »_

_« Bravo, vraiment, un gamin de 3 ans n'aurait pas fait mieux que ça comme réponse ! Tu crois que c'est la vie ça ? J'ai pas envie, donc je fais pas ? Tu n'as pas envie d'être con, c'est pas pour ça que tu n'en tiens pas une sacrée couche, crois-moi ! »_

_« Ah parce qu'aller à ce genre de soirée c'est faire preuve d'une maturité à toute épreuve ? Ouaiiiiiiis, je vais revoir mes copaiiiiiins ! Et puis on va s'asseoir autour d'une table avec des verres de jus d'orange en riant de nos joyeux souvenirs d'enfance ! Mais quelle bonne idée ! » fit-il, imitant un enfant surexcité de 4 ans._

_Drago leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un regard avec Théo. Sans même avoir à le lui demander, il savait qu'ils avaient deux opinions différentes quant au sujet qui animait la « conversation » ou plutôt le combat verbal de leurs deux meilleurs amis. Le brun était prêt à se ranger à l'avis de Pansy tandis que lui-même était vraiment réticent à l'idée d'accepter ce qu'elle proposer, sans pour autant l'exprimer avec autant de véhémence que Blaise._

_« Mais je n'ai peut-être simplement pas envie de renouer les liens ! »_

_« Là, il marque un point, » signala le blond, « qui aurait envie de revoir ces tronches de cake et de rire du passé en sirotant des cocktails insipides ? »_

_Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, un air de c'est-mon-ami-je-ne-vais-donc-pas-le-tuer-simplement-parce-qu'il-m'exaspère-et-que-j'en-aurais-éviscéré-pour-moins-que-ça affiché sur son visage. Elle pivota vers lui, envoyant au passage ses longs cheveux bruns au visage du métis qui l'injuria copieusement, se gardant bien toutefois d'articuler la moindre syllabe, histoire de rester en vie un peu plus de 24h._

_« Dray, je n'ai pas __envie __de les revoir mais d'une, j'aime aller à des réceptions et mettre de nouvelles robes, et voir que tous ces débiles sont toujours aussi axés sur leur __fantastique__ passé, et de deux, tout le monde y va, y compris l'aristocratie ,notamment serpentarde, qui ne manquera pas de noter notre absence parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes les héritiers de quatre des plus grandes familles de Sangs Purs de Toute la Grande Bretagne, si ce n'est d'Europe. Alors notre absence à un rendez-vous pseudo commémoratif d'une __telle__ importance risque d'être plutôt mal vu, tu vois… ? »_

_Drago sourit. Pansy adorait se vêtir de robes somptueuses pour parader dans les soirées au bras de l'un d'eux, qui étaient communément admis comme 3 des célibataires les plus en vue du pays, et tourner le tête de la gente masculine présente._

_« …et de trois, ce sera un excellent moyen de redorer nos blasons. »_

_« De quoi ? »_

_« Dray, ne fais pas l'enfant, tu as très bien compris ! »_

_« Non non, explique-toi Pan's, moi non plus j'ai rien capté » intervint Blaise. _

_« Les gars, elle n'a pas tort…C'est de notoriété publique que nos parents ont eu des relations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et on sait pertinemment que nous ne sommes pas très bien vus depuis la Grande Bataille. »_

_Drago soupira._

_« Les mauvais choix de nos parents nous poursuivront-ils toute notre vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, ces cons, que j'ai été heureux du choix de mon père quant aux gens qu'il a soutenus ? Que j'ai adoré me savoir relié à la plus grande crevure de tous les temps ?! »_

_Théo lui jeta un regard désolé qui lui conféra un air très adulte. Il savait à quel point cette opinion que beaucoup membres de la communauté sorcière avaient de lui pouvait blesser son meilleur ami, à quel point il avait pu souffrir durant la guerre._

_« Je sais que c'est injuste Dray, Mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Et toi, en plus, tu as été marqué… »_

_Le sang de l'héritier Malfoy se mit à bouillir. Jamais il n'avait désiré tout ça ! Mais comment refuser face à une telle pression ?! Il n'avait jamais voulu que rester en vie et protéger ses parents et ses amis, rien de plus ! Ni devenir un tueur, un Mangemort, et encore moins la main d'un Mage Noir complètement paranoïaque, givré et sadique !_

_« Je…j'ai été forcé ! Vous savez très bien que… »_

_« On le sait Dray. Mais tu as préféré garder tes choix et tes actes pour toi au lieu de les faire valoir aux yeux du monde entier, tu dois en assumer les conséquences maintenant… »_

_Il jeta un regard sombre à Blaise. Ce dernier venait de virer au sérieux le plus total, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement, quand la situation l'exigeait réellement, et encore. Tous savaient que le marquage du jeune homme était un sujet sensible.  
Théo et lui en avaient parlé plusieurs fois. Pansy évitait tout simplement le sujet. Blaise, quant à lui, essayait, comme à son habitude, de dédramatiser un peu. Ou il optait pour un passage brutal au sérieux, comme là, ce qui ne plaisait pas particulièrement au blond._

_Pour changer de sujet et l'embêter, il lâcha donc : « Très bien. On va y aller à cette foutue soirée des anciens de Poudlard. »_

_La décision fut donc prise, malgré les énergiques et colorées protestations de Blaise. C'est ainsi que le mois suivant, il se retrouva pour la première fois depuis des années sur le quai de la voie 9__3/4__ qui avait autrefois signifié tant de bonheur pour lui en compagnie de Théo, attendant la tortionnaire responsable de leur présence ici ainsi que le plus réticent des trois à la suivre. _

_« Salut Drago. Théo. »_

_« Bonjour Daphné, Astoria. Salut Milicent. »_

_Les sœurs Greengrass et Milicent Bulstrode s'avancèrent vers eux pour les saluer. Si la dernière était quelconque, ni jolie ni laide, Drago nota que les deux sœurs Greengrass étaient devenues de vraies beautés. Daphné avait un an de plus que lui, des yeux gris sombres et une chevelure blonde comme de l'ocre brillant, identique à celle de sa jeune sœur. Cette dernière avait des yeux plus clairs, un visage plus doux et un air moins hautain. Il aima tout de suite cet éclair joueur, vivant, rusé et manipulateur qu'il y décela. Cela ajouté à sa beauté en faisait une femme idéale et une véritable serpentarde. Sans compter qu'elle était son ex-promise, leur parents ayant prévu leur union avant que tous les arrangements conjugaux aient été annulés par le Ministère à la fin de la Grande Bataille. Là, tout de suite, en voyant ce qu'elle était devenue, il l'aurait presque regretté._

_De son côté, la jeune fille lui jeta un sourire éclatant. Le Prince des Serpentards n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et de son légendaire sex-appeal, au contraire. Et il avait beau n'être que son _ex-_promis, elle comptait bien le récupérer, alliance annulée ou pas. _

_Alors qu'ils discutaient, Drago aperçut un attroupement. Le Survivant était arrivé. Il eut un sourire tordu en avisant Saint Potter qui, le rouge aux joues, tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi ses admiratrices qui, même 7 ans après sa victoire, étaient toujours désespérément accrochées à lui. Il remarqua alors une silhouette brune qui jouait des coudes parmi cette masse grouillante de harpies pour le rejoindre.  
Elle était petite et une cascade de boucles brunes à l'aspect soyeux recouvrait ses omoplates. Sa taille fine était marquée par un T-shirt rouge moulant enfilé par-dessus un jean noir et elle se montrait très agile à louvoyer entre les folles furieuses. Ses bras hâlés finirent par atteindre le cou de l'Elu qui la serra contre lui._

_« Ne sont-elles pas ridicules ? »_

_Drago se retourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Une peau de porcelaine, des yeux bruns en amande et des cheveux qui semblaient être des fils de soie noire. La reine des glaces était arrivée. _

_« Salut Chang. Si, une bande d'hystériques décérébrées. Comment se passe le mannequinat ? »_

_« Bien. J'ai un peu trop d'offres de contrats en ce moment, c'est compliqué à gérer. »_

_« Tu m'en vois navré. »_

_Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'ex-Serdaigle mais lui parlait quand même, trouvant son habitude de critiquer le reste du monde avec sa langue acérée distrayante pendant quelques heures. Ils avaient eu une relation passionnelle, dénuée de tout sentiment. Juste pour le sexe. Et quelle relation ! Il aurait pu en bander rien que d'y penser.  
La beauté chinoise était caractérielle et s'envoyer en l'air avec celle que Potter n'avait pas réussi à avoir avait eu un côté jouissif pour lui alors qu'il devait subir l'ascension constante de la cote de popularité du merveilleux Vainqueur des Forces des Ténèbres…Même si ce dernier semblait mener le parfait amour avec la rouquine, la fille Weasley._

_Il eut un nouveau regard pour le top model qui enchaîna :  
« Il traîne toujours avec cette petite prétentieuse de Granger. Je paris qu'il trompe sa rouquine avec elle, il lui a toujours été pour ainsi dire soumis. »_

_« Pas sûr. Il a l'air de l'aimer, sa chérie couleur carotte… » répondit le blond avec un regard pensif vers son ex-pire ennemi qui déposait un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Après tout, peut-être que c'était ça le bonheur que lui n'avait pas et qui faisait de l'Elu un type exaspérément heureux dans la vie. _

_Secouant la tête, il se reprit et reporta son attention sur son ex-sexfriend qui avait enchaîné sur la famille Weasley et critiquait à présent chacun de ses membres par le menu._

_« De parfaits Traîtres à leur Sang quoi… » répondit-il évasivement afin de satisfaire son interlocutrice et de la faire taire. _

_« Tu m'excuses, » ajouta-t-il, « je vois que Pansy et Blaise viennent d'arriver. »_

_« Bien sûr. A tantôt Drago. »_

_« Salut Cho. »_

_Sur ce, il faussa compagnie à la beauté asiatique, gardant dans un coin de sa tête le « à tantôt » qui signifiant la possibilité de la contacter si jamais il lui prenait l'envie d'avoir un plan cul. En attendant, il rejoint ses amis._

_L'après-midi fut passé à revisiter l'école, recroiser ses anciens camarades et professeurs au hasard des couloirs. Après s'être changés dans leurs anciens dortoirs, les « élèves » se retrouvèrent tout d'abord par maison dans leurs salles communes respectives pour une petite sauterie et petit comité avant la grande soirée._

Le mois de juillet était avancé et les vestes des hommes s'empilaient pêle-mêle sur les dossiers surchargés des chaises, tandis que les filles allaient et venaient dans des robes courtes et légères, pour le plus grand plaisir de Blaise qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que ces corps féminins, semi dénudés pour beaucoup de serpentardes, lui offraient. Ses yeux bruns-dorés pétillaient et un sourire facétieux vint creuser des fossettes dans ses joues alors qu'il désignait une très jolie sorcière à ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Théo leva les yeux au ciel à l'instar de Drago, mais tous deux se joignirent tout de même au rire de leur ami. Blaise était irrécupérable, mais ils devaient reconnaître qu'il avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère.

_« Vise un peu Astoria mec, elle est devenue sacrément canon ! »_

_« Elle était déjà pas mal avant… » répondit posément Théo sans y accorder beaucoup d'attention._

_« Oui mais là c'est carrément une bombe sexuelle ! A t'en faire regretter l'annulation de la promesse de mariage faite par vos parents, hein Dray ? »_

_« Non, » répondit l'intéressé, « je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de me marier en fait… »_

_« Tu n'as pas trop le choix mon vieux… »_

_« Eh bien ça viendra en temps voulu Théo. Je ne suis pas pressé de passer la bague au doigt de qui que ce soit. Je doute faire un mariage d'amour de toute façon… »_

_« Et ils vécurent séparés après avoir mis au monde un sale mioche, contraints et forcés. Elle est belle la happy end Malefoyenne ! » ironisa Blaise._

_« Bof, quand tu vois mes parents… »_

_« Ils s'aiment Drago. » l'interrompit Pansy qui venait d'arriver._

_« Ils ont une drôle de façon de le montrer parfois. Et tu vois, malgré ça, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient eu une vie géniale alors si l'amour n'est pas foutu de te rendre vraiment heureux, à quoi bon s'emmerder avec. Ça te rend con et mièvre, et ça te désocialise. »_

_« Je trouve ce mec déprimant, pas vous ? »_

_« Va donc voir sous le saule cogneur si j'y suis…tu as lâché ta proie Pan's ? »_

_« haha, très drôle. J'ai échappé au pot de colle, oui. J'aurais plutôt des vues sur un ex-Serdaigle. »_

_« Sang Pur ? »_

_« Mêlé. Très sexy. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais l'épouser Dray ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant ce dernier froncer le nez avec mépris._

_« Ni que t'allais le sauter, et c'est pourtant ce que tu comptes faire à terme. Avec un peu de chance, il aura la brillantissime intuition qu'il faut qu'il se tire avant que tu ne décides de l'épouser. »_

_Les yeux de la jeune femme étincelèrent.  
« Blaise Henry Zabini, si tu refais allusion à mon divorce, je te torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, c'est clair ? Franchement, ça t'arrive de ne pas être lourd ? »_

_Voyant Blaise ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, leurs deux amis s'éclipsèrent et les laissèrent seul pour échapper à la longue joute verbale qui se préparait. _

_« Quand ils se décideront à régler le problème de la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre eux, ça ira mieux. Enfin je l'espère. »_

_« Qui se dévouera pour jouer les conseiller conjugal ? »_

_« Pas toi visiblement. Je ne parlais pas forcément de mariage tu sais ? »_

_« Il y a cette tension depuis qu'ils ont couché ensemble en 4__ème__ année, ils remettent ça régulièrement et pourtant c'est toujours la guerre entre eux. »_

_« Il leur faudrait peut-être quelque chose de plus stable, je sais pas moi ! »_

_« Et tu penses à quoi ? Un truc stable c'est pas une relation de sexfriends avec rendez-vous planifiés à ce que je sache ! »_

_« Ahem…non, en effet. »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce qui est stable ? »_

_« Le mariage ? »_

_« Ah non, certainement pas ! On passerait du stade de conseillers conjugaux à celui de conseillers de guerre ! »_

_« Merci pour ce bilan optimiste de la situation, j'apprécie la bonne volonté dont tu fais preuve pour trouver une solution à cette manie qu'ils ont de se chamailler sans arrêt. »_

_« De rien Théo, c'est un plaisir de s'improviser psychologue avec toi. »_

_Ils rirent tous les deux. Pour eux, il était évident qu'entre Pansy et Blaise, il y avait une attirance réciproque, mais que leur désir pathologique de liberté (surtout du côté de Blaise, la fierté de Pansy étant son principal problème) le poussait à enchaîner de courtes relations sans lendemain qui agaçaient l'autre sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte.  
Le mariage de Pansy avec celui qui lui avait été promis dans son enfance n'avait été que moyennement bien accueilli par ses amis qui n'avaient pas été surpris le moins du monde par la demande de divorce que les mariés avaient envoyée au ministère moins de deux ans plus tard._

_Aujourd'hui, 6 ans après leurs ASPICS, les quatre amis de 24 ans étaient enfin plus ou moins stabilisés dans la vie.  
Drago, après de courtes études de commerce et un diplôme d'ingénierie magique, avait monté sa propre boîte qu'il menait de main de maître et qui marchait très bien. Pansy tenait un magasin d'articles de luxe qui faisait fureur chez les sorcières et en profitait pour y commercialiser ses propres créations. Théo était devenu un juge respecté, reconnu pour son équité tandis que Blaise vivait tranquillement sur la fortune léguée par ses parents à la mort de son père, sa mère s'étant retirée dans un couvent après la Grande Bataille. Il servait cependant à l'occasion d'assistant à Drago quand ce dernier avait trop de travail, ayant malgré sa fainéantise une très bonne école derrière lui. _

_L'heure de quitter les cachots pour se rendre à la Grande Salle sonna et tous se rendirent à la réception et la soirée débuta autour d'un champagne, de cocktails et autres mets apéritifs._

_Alors qu'il sirotait une coupe de champagne en écoutant d'une oreille discrète la conversation entre Blaise, Goyle ainsi que deux de ses anciens coéquipiers de l'équipe de Quidditch, Drago revit, en embrassant la salle du regard, la brune du quai sans parvenir, une fois de plus, à distinguer correctement son visage. L'entrevoyant toutefois un court instant, il le devina fin et harmonieux, tout comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs.  
Elle portait une robe estivale d'un pâle vert acidulé, moulante en haut et flottante en bas, qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle semblait sacrément bien foutue. Et lorsqu'elle accepta l'invitation à danser d'un Serdaigle et commença à tournoyer dans ses bras, causant un soulèvement de sa jupe qui dévoila presque entièrement ses jambes nues, il se dit que, décidément, s'il n'avait pas eu Cho et peut-être Astoria, il se serait damné pour avoir cette fille._

_En parlant du loup, la blonde apparut soudain à son bras._

_« Tu danses ? »_

_« Demandé si aimablement… » Et il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse._

* * *

__Et voilà le deuxième chapitre avec un Blaise voyeur, une Pansy à la recherche d'un amant, un Théo sérieux et un Drago qui hésite entre deux femmes et une mystérieuse inconnue...qui est-elle? Choisira-t-il la froide et sublime Cho ou la fine et séduisante Astoria? A moins que cette inconnue ne finisse par accrocher son regard plus longtemps que prévu... rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! ;) (oui, le suspense est moisi, mais je m'améliorerai avec le temps...enfin j'espère :p)


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre tant attendu (si si, je vous jure, vous l'attendiez avec impatience ;))! Je sais, j'ai mis plus de deux semaines (mais presque pas plus!) pour le poster, mais je suis vraiment débordée avec les cours cette année (parce que je suis une élève sérieuse, hum hum...). Donc bref, on arrive au premier lemon (il est pour le prochain chapitre), On découvre enfin qui est la jolie fille sur laquelle notre serial tombeur préféré louche depuis le début de la soirée (enfin, découvre, c'est certainement un peu fort mais...:p) et on a droit à une discussion vachement sympa entre ces deux-là. bref, l'histoire finira bien par se mettre en branle un de ces quatre (je suis la reine pour faire traîner les choses. Et pour les incessantes parenthèses intempestives ^^"), promis :D

Enfin voilà, j'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, profitez bien de la lecture ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles pas émouvantes**_

_Toujours Flash-Back_

_Tout en la faisant tournoyer, il réalisa qu'en fin de compte, il appréciait pleinement ce moment. Il voyait ses amis et des gens qui l'appréciaient plus ou moins dans toute la salle, il se trouvait dans ce lieu qu'il avait pendant toute sa jeunesse considéré comme sa vraie maison, le Manoir Malfoy lui rappelant trop la période où Voldemort en avait fait son QG (sans compter que ses relations avec ses parents étaient bien moins tendres avant que le Lord Noir tombe et qu'il leur prouve que lui aussi était capable de prendre de bonnes décisions pour son avenir). De plus, il aimait danser. Il était doué pour ça, et il aimait ce en quoi il était doué. Enfin, il avait l'indicible plaisir de voir que ses charmes faisaient toujours effet, s'il en jugeait par les regards de la gente féminine._

_Astoria, quant à elle, faisait tout pour attirer son attention, et il devait avouer qu'il n'y était pas insensible. Il maîtrisait la situation, sensation dont il avait été privé tout au long du court règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En conséquence, toutes les choses comme son poste de directeur de sa propre boite ou les tentatives de séduction d'une femme qui lui procuraient cette sensation de contrôler sa vie et ce qui pouvait lui arriver lui donnaient un sentiment d'accomplissement et de réussite auquel il était presque accro. Même 7 ans après la chute de Voldemort, ses blessures ne s'étaient pas refermées et ce qu'il avait vécu le hantait toujours._

_Après quelques danses, sa cavalière commença à montrer quelques signes de fatigue et il l'invita galamment à rejoindre les autres pour se rafraîchir et se reposer._

_« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Je finissais par croire que vous ne quitteriez jamais la piste de danse ! »_

_« Ah mais je ne suis jamais à court d'énergie Pansy, tu le sais bien. »_

_« Oui, je dois admettre que c'est moi qui commençais à flancher. » confirma Astoria._

_« Ohhhh, Drago s'est arrêté pour te laisser souffler, comme c'est gentil ! Je ne te savais pas si prévenant Dray. » railla-t-elle, envoyant à son meilleur ami un regard moqueur._

« La salope ! »_ pensa l'interpellé avec amusement._

_Bien sûr, Pansy avait deviné son attirance pour la cadette Greengrass, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en était caché vis-à-vis de ses 3 meilleurs amis. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'imagine pouvoir s'en tirer aussi facilement avec une telle moquerie. Le roi du sarcasme, c'était lui et personne d'autre, et il allait le lui rappeler :_

_« Ah mais j'ai _toujours _été prévenant et galant, je ne suis pas comme Blaise qui ne se gêne pas pour éreinter ses conquêtes jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Tu en sais quelque chose d'ailleurs, après tant de soirées _amicales _passées avec lui… »_

_Il afficha un sourire satisfait et sardonique à l'air outré qu'elle afficha. Tout était là, dans l'insinuation douteuse qu'aucun des Serpentards du cercle autour d'eux n'avait manqué de comprendre. Cette allusion aux nombreuses nuits très agitées qu'elle avait passées en compagnie du métis était une vengeance plutôt vicieuse.  
Le métis en question, justement, était quant à lui en train de tenter d'arracher un rire à la sœur d'Astoria, laquelle le contemplait d'un air moqueur mais moins méprisant qu'à l'ordinaire. Ou était-ce l'alcool ingurgité qui la rendait plus complaisante ?_

_Son amie brune ne manqua pas de noter ce rapprochement avec agacement. Depuis quand Blaise était-il intéressé par une Greengrass ? Drago remarqua son petit manège d'observation avec amusement et se promit de lui en reparler plus tard. Puis il reporta son attention sur Astoria qui lui racontait ce qu'elle était devenue après Poudlard. Un sujet de conversation d'un intérêt plus que limité mais qui faisait partie du mal nécessaire pour amener une fille comme celle-ci à venir dans votre lit._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Il retint un ricanement. A ce moment, il aurait dû s'employer à donner à Astoria l'impression que ce qu'elle disait le passionnait, la séduire, l'inviter à prendre un verre chez lui, sous-entendu plus si affinités…en faire, une amante, sa femme qui sait, si elle se révélait facile à vivre et peu envahissante, étant donné qu'elle était un très bon parti…

Crétin de Weasley. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Bien sûr, ce n'était certainement pas intentionnel et à l'heure qu'il était, il devait fulminer à cause de la situation actuelle, mais le fait était que, sans son intervention intempestive et pathétique, la soirée se serait déroulée comme il venait de le penser, et non comme le désastre qui avait réellement eut lieu…si seulement ça avait été le cas !

Malheureusement, il avait fallu que cette foutue belette rousse décérébrée vienne mettre son grain de sel et foutre sa soirée – et du coup, par effet « papillon » comme disent les moldus (qui donc était l'abruti qui avait donné un nom si poétique à une si putain d'emmerdante close de la loi de l'emmerdement maximal ? Bande de sous hommes-stupides !), sa vie toute entière. Il devait s'en mordre les doigts à présent, mais ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation, surtout s'il ne se considérait absolument pas fautif, ce qui semblait évident au blond.

L'alcool avait toutefois également beaucoup aidé et sa propre part de responsabilité était importante, certes…mais le pire, c'était quand même elle. Pourquoi était-elle venue le voir aussi ?! Et pourquoi était-elle si belle ce soir-là ?! Elle était supposée être affreuse et repoussante, destinée à errer entre deux rayons d'une bibliothèque sombre à compulser des bouquins puants et poussiéreux, et non à sortir et flirter avec les hommes dans une robe qui lui faisait un corps de rêve !

Il soupira. Le plus énervant dans l'histoire était donc cette part de responsabilité qu'il avait dans toute l'affaire et ne pouvait définitivement pas nier. Il ne l'avait pas dégagée. Il avait parlé avec elle. Discuté avec elle. Dansé avec elle. Ri avec elle. BU, et ç'avait été le coup de grâce, avec elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien ou se passer dans sa putain de tête ce soir-là ?!  
A présent, il était damné. Pire, maudit. Au pied d'un mur couvert de barbelés et d'orties, le tout à cause de la beauté d'une fille indigne de lui (et dont il était paradoxalement indigne). Et à cause de quelques verres – bon, d'accord, quelques bouteilles – de vodka. De tequila. De cocktails. Et de champa…STOP !

En gros, il avait merdé. A cause de l'alcool, de la fille, et de ce sale Poil de Carotte tout juste bon à lécher le sol sous ses pieds, et même sous les pieds de la fille citée précédemment. Car NON, un Malfoy ne pouvait définitivement pas être fautif dans une telle affaire.

_Retour au Flash-Back __(premier d'une interminable succession :p)_

_Alors qu'il discutait avec les autres, il fut bousculé. Agacé, il se retourna pour voir qui manquait de délicatesse et de savoir-vivre à ce point et ne fut pas surpris de voir une tête orange s'éloigner. Son côté bagarreur et autoritaire exacerbé par l'alcool (Ndlr : oui, je sais, on a compris que l'alcool lui réussissait vraiment pas à lui :p), il l'apostropha sèchement :_

_« Hey, le malpoli, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser ! »_

_L'interpellé se retourna. Il était rouge, certainement trop bourré pour épeler son propre nom et d'humeur visiblement bagarreuse. _

_« Un problème La Fouine ? »_

_Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant._

_« Toujours aussi mature à ce que je vois. J'aurais dû me douter que la seule personne capable d'être assez grossière pour me bousculer sans s'excuser serait un Weasley. Encore que je suis sûr que même tes frères et ta frangine sont moins rustres que toi. Tu manques cruellement de savoir-vivre la Belette. »_

_Le concerné devint écarlate et Drago le senti prêt à engager le combat. Crétin._

_« Je t'emmerde Blondinette ! »_

_Du coin de l'œil, ce dernier aperçut Potter, la fille Weasley, les jumeaux Weasley, Londubat, Lovegood et quelques autres du même acabit arriver, attirés par les éclats de voix. Il claqua la langue, las et impatienté. _

_« Oublie-moi Weasley, vas donc rejoindre tes petits amis si parfaits. »_

_« Tu te défiles ! »_

_« Non, » répliqua froidement le blond, « mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à perdre mon temps en de vaines chamailleries avec quelqu'un comme toi. Vois-tu, contrairement à d'autres, j'ai grandi depuis Poudlard. »_

_« Par « comme moi », tu entends pauvre et insignifiants c'est ça ?! Tu… »_

_Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se surprit à espérer que Potter interviendrait pour dire à son meilleur ami qu'il se couvrait de ridicule, que de toute façon un sale serpent comme lui n'en valait pas la peine et qu'il valait mieux partir. Ce type était un boulet.  
Astoria le devança._

_« Pauvre n'est pas suffisant dans ton cas. Sans compter qu'il y a aussi beaucoup d'autres qualificatifs adéquats pour les gens comme toi, à commencer par débile profond ! »_

_« Les gens comme moi ?! »_

_« Ta famille, Weasley ! En voyant la tête de son premier enfant, ta mère aurait dû s'abstenir de se reproduire à nouveau ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle nous envahisse de parasites comme toi ! Il semblerait que c'est le propre des lignées sous-développées de se reproduire comme les lapins parce que leurs sales mioches sont la seule chose qu'elles peuvent compter en grand nombre, contrairement aux gallions. »_

_Le garçon fulminait. Drago grimaça intérieurement car si dans sa jeunesse, la manie que le rouquin avait de partir au quart de tour l'amusait, il n'avait aujourd'hui plus aucune envie d'en jouer. Astoria avait beau faire preuve d'une répartie mordante qui le divertissait beaucoup, il sentait que tout cela allait tourner au vinaigre. Et se battre avec l'un des « grands héros » de la Grande Bataille ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment. C'était tout au plus une perte de temps énervante et inutile._

_« La ferme sale poufiasse ! Moi au moins mes parents ne m'ont pas promis à quelqu'un comme on vend une marchandise pour être débarrassés de moi au plus vite ! »_

_« Parce que personne n'aurait voulu d'alliance avec toi, Weasmoche, personne sauf une Sang de Bourbe bien sûr. »_

_Il plissa les yeux._

_« Et même la Sang de Bourbe te supplante avec son cerveau surdéveloppé qui mange toutes ses autres capacités. »_

_Weasley cracha alors avec hargne une réplique qui choqua tous les Serpentards :_

_« Jamais une Sang de Bourbe comme celle à laquelle tu penses ne me supplantera, j'appartiens quand même à l'une des plus pures et anciennes lignées de Sangs Purs ! »_

_« Ancienne et notoirement traîtresse à son sang. » trancha Daphné._

_Drago, quant à lui, retint un sifflement. Weasley n'avait tout de même pas osé traiter sa chérie de Sang de Bourbe quand même ?!  
La discussion s'envenima, Finnigan, sans doute aussi ivre que son ancien camarade, s'en mêla et Blaise ne résista plus à l'envie tenace d'y apporter sa contribution d'insultes et de railleries en tout genre.  
Soudain, une remarque fusa, et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. _

_« Moi au moins je n'ai pas de mauvaises fréquentations, ni mon meilleur ami, ni les membres de ma famille n'ont de tatouage sur leur avant-bras. C'était cool le fan-club de ton boss adoré la Fouine ? »_

_Le rouquin reçut alors le plus magistral coup de poing de toute son existence et alla s'écraser au sol, sonné. Drago, méprisant, cracha avec un souverain mépris :_

_« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas pauvre tache. Pendant que toi tu avais laissé tomber tes deux meilleurs amis parce que tu en avais marre d'être toujours relégué au second plan –ce qui est, au passage, une place bien trop importante pour quelque chose comme toi pourtant – et que tu te prélassais chez ton frangin, (*) moi je me faisais torturer parce que j'avais refusé de tuer un prisonnier qui n'avait rien fait. Tu te prends pour un héros ? Tu n'es qu'un petit toutou bâtard qui avale avec avidité toutes les miettes de gloire que son amitié avec le grand Harry Potter peut lui apporter. Tu es grossier, ridicule, méprisable, tu n'as aucune prestance et n'importe quel Sang de Bourbe peut te surpasser aisément. De toute ta fratrie de rouquins, tu es le plus pathétique et le plus raté ! Tu n'as pas ta place à Gryffondor, ni dans aucune autre maison d'ailleurs. Ton seul courage consiste à te mesurer verbalement à des personnes qui pourraient te ridiculiser parce que tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour tenir quelque combat que ce soit, à fort suri une joute verbale. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es méprisable Weasley, et la prochaine fois que tu m'insultes en utilisant des injures dont tu ne sais pas si elles sont véridiques, je peux t'assurer que je ne m'en tiendrai pas à un simple coup de poing. »_

_Sur ce, il se tira, attrapant sa veste au vol. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Comment ce petit crétin péteux, ce gros abruti, pouvait-il se permettre de le juger ainsi à l'emporte-pièce ? Que savait-il de ses opinions, de ce qu'il pouvait avoir vécu, des choix qu'il avait pu faire et qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ?  
Agacé, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et n'entendit pas les pas de la personne qui l'avait rejoint dans le parc de l'école._

_« Ne fais pas attention, quand Ron boit, il devint grossier, méchant et il dit n'importe quoi. »_

_Il se retourna, surpris._

_« Tiens donc, Granger, ma meilleure amie venue me consoler ! Ton copain n'a pas besoin de boire pour être un con fini. »_

_Elle eut un petit sourire ennuyé._

_« Il lui arrive d'être intelligent à ses heures…quand il aura décuvé, il ne sera pas fier de cet incident. »_

_Drago émit un petit ricanement. Il avait presque oublié Granger. La détaillant rapidement, il constata avec surprise que la jolie fille sur laquelle il avait plus ou moins flashé au début de la soirée n'était autre que son ancienne ennemie.  
Il aurait dû y penser ! Ces cheveux bouclés devenus soyeux, sa petite taille, son enlaçade avec Potter…  
Elle s'était sacrément améliorée, l'ex-rat de bibliothèque…mais elle restait une Sang de Bourbe, et qui plus est l'amie de Potter._

_« Si tu viens le défendre, tu perds ton temps. »_

_« Je ne viens pas le défendre mais te présenter ses excuses. »_

_Il ne parvint pas à dissimuler complètement un petit rire moqueur._

_« Sans le concerter ? Je doute qu'il soit d'accord. »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils, apparemment contrariée par son manque de coopérativité._

_« Eh bien je te présente les miennes dans ce cas. Les miennes pour lui. »_

_Il haussa un sourcil et, amusé, lui dit :_

_« Granger, Granger, Granger…tu n'essaierais quand même pas de faire la paix avec moi ? »_

_« Pas du tout. Simplement, cette soirée est censée profiter à tout le monde et nos convictions et autres vieilles rancœurs n'ont pas à interférer. » _

_« Tu es une menteuse pitoyable Granger. »_

_Elle retint un grognement contrarié. Toujours cette arrogance, cette absence de coopérativité avec ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de son cercle de proches. Toujours cette capacité à l'horripiler, même quand elle était dans les meilleures dispositions possibles._

_« Tu es en froid avec tes chers petits amis héros de guerre, c'est ça ? »_

_Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré._

_« Pas le moins du monde. »_

_« Ça de passe mal avec ton chéri roux alors…je me suis toujours dit qu'il devait être plus que nul au pieu. »_

_« Je…on n'est plus ensemble. »_

_Elle sembla alors devenir un peu morose._

_« Ah. Toi ou… »_

_« Moi. »_

_« Donc tu étais insatisfaite. » Il ne parvint pas à gommer toute trace de gêne dans cette phrase aux intonations victorieuses. Il aimait avoir raison._

_« S'il n'y avait que ça… »_

_Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, abattue. Il se sentait obligé de la réconforter, ce qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. En plus, cet air ne convenait pas du tout à un Gryffondor. Il lui fit donc un sourire goguenard._

_«C'est déjà un motif largement suffisant pour un placage en règle, surtout à ton âge. A moins que tu ne sois mentalement une vieille fille bien sûr. Je te proposerais bien de rattraper le coup mais… »_

_« Non merci, sans façon ! Je tiens à conserver mon estime de moi ! Je te rappelle qu'on se déteste Malfoy. »_

_« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai utilisé le conditionnel Grangy. Mais tu me déçois profondément, je croyais qu'on devait laisser de côté nos vieilles rancunes pour ce soir. » fit-il, l'air faussement peiné._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, elle allait lui balancer une vacherie dont elle seule avait le secret et ils allaient enfin en revenir aux bonnes vieilles engueulades. Un terrain familier qu'il se ferait une joie de retrouver._

_« Du coup, c'est pour le rendre jaloux que tu es venue ici, ou juste pour lui casser du sucre sur le dos ? »_

_« Tu as mauvais esprit Malfoy »_

_« Bien sûr. Ça semble pourtant t'arranger quand même d'être avec moi… »_

_« D'être loin de Ron plutôt, on ne peut pas dire que ta compagnie est la plus agréable de toutes. Seulement, à l'heure qu'il est, tout le monde doit être en train de profiter d'un déballage en règle avec descriptions précises du linge sale de notre couple… » répondit-elle d'un air désabusé et amer._

_Il n'aimait définitivement pas la voir comme ça. Et il aimait encore moins se sentir compatissant malgré lui. La Belette était vraiment un mufle, il le savait depuis toujours, mais il ne l'aurait pas cru capable de faire subir ce genre de traitement à sa meilleure amie-ex-petite amie et accessoirement la personne qui lui avait permis de ne pas retaper éternellement sa première année puis toutes les autres quand il était à Poudlard._

_« Zut, dire que je suis en train de rater ça ! Il se plaint de ta manie d'empiler compulsivement de vieux grimoires poussiéreux dans toute la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus s'y déplacer ? »_

_« Je les range tous dans une bibliothèque enchantée d'une taille raisonnable. » répondit-elle, laconique, ou peut être absente._

_Raté. Bon sang mais énerve-toi Grangy, merde !_

_« Alors il décrit à quel point tu es un mauvais coup…à moins que tu n'aies honoré ton statut de Reine des Vierges en refusant de t'offrir à lui… »_

_Elle releva vivement la tête, une flamme d'énervement brûlant dans ses prunelles. Ah, il retrouvait enfin la lionne combattive qu'il avait connue, et non cette fille trop désabusée et blasée par la vie et la guerre qu'elle avait connue toute sa jeunesse durant. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la plaindre, il n'aimait pas ça.  
C'était trop anormal._

_« Tu es vraiment obligé de m'agresser verbalement de façon plus que puérile alors que j'essaie de mettre de côté cette haine mutuelle qui a constitué notre relation depuis notre rencontre ? Ou tu comptes cesser de te comporter comme un gamin capricieux et moqueur ne serait-ce que pour cette soirée ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Celui de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Préfète en Chef qu'elle prenait pour sermonner les autres, avec une point de dédain réservée à lui-seul._

_Malgré lui, il sentit son ton s'adoucir quelque peu._

_« Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec ledit gamin immature et moqueur dans ce cas ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes chers amis si parfaits ? »_

_« Et toi ? Il me semble que je me suis expliquée sur ce point… » Répondit-elle, soudain lasse._

_« A cause de la Belette ? Enfin Granger, je veux bien te mépriser de tout mon être, mais tu vaux quand même mieux que cette serpillère rousse ! »_

_Retenant un petit rire, elle répondit : « J'ai le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de la rupture. Et c'est toujours mon ami… »_

_« Tu as une étrange vision de l'amitié… »_

_« C'est toi qui parle ? Ce ne serait pas un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? »_

_« Tu insinues quoi là, Granger ? »_

_« Tu…non, laisse tomber. »_

_A son ton agressif, elle avait senti qu'il se refermait à son allusion. Le temps des disputes, des incessants combats verbaux reviendrait le lendemain mais là, tout de suite, elle ne s'en sentait absolument pas le courage._

_« Tu comptes rentrer à l'intérieur ? »_

_« Non. Je pensais perdre ma soirée quelque part. Et toi ? »_

_« Si je veux éviter de finir à Azkaban pour un homicide qui pourtant devrait me valoir une médaille pour service rendu à toute la société sorcière, je ferais mieux de t'imiter. »_

_Elle eut un sourire amusé et lui dit : « Si tu as un bon bar à suggérer.. »_

_« J'en ai un mais je doute que ce soit ton genre. »_

_« Dis toujours… »_

_« Un bar à putes. Enfin, stripteaseuses plutôt. » annonça-t-il alors, sa phrase s'accompagnant d'un sourire moqueur. La réponse de la brunette le souffla._

_« Bof, si les cocktails sont bons, pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Granger, serais-tu saoule ? »_

_« Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait pas tarder. Cela dit, j'admets avoir déjà un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille. » fit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Il écarquilla les yeux._

_« Tu irais te bourrer la gueule dans un tel lieu de perdition, toi ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai déjà largement abusé de l'alcool de toute façon, alors au point où j'en suis…autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout. »_

_Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et elle savoura l'effet que sa remarque lui faisait. Elle n'avait, certes, jamais vraiment été une party girl mais, de temps en temps, elle n'était pas contre un petit écart. Si elle avait su quelles seraient les conséquences de celui-ci, elle se serait bien gardée de succomber à la tentation de celui-ci. Dommage (Ndlr : enfin pour elle, pas pour les lecteurs, sinon cette __super__ histoire n'existerait pas *regard menaçant *….ok, je sors ^^'')_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Drago laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Théo avait raison, il ne pouvait évidemment pas tuer Granger. Une héroïne de guerre, meilleure amie du Survivant et tout le toutim…

Enfin tout de même, quel idiot ! Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi _lui avait-il dit « Granger complètement saoule dans un bar de striptease ? Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! ». Et éviter le gosse et le statut forcé de mari de cette démone bouclée et de père du gosse de ladite démone, il l'aurait voulu ? Oui ? Eh bien trop tard.

De toute façon, il avait été foutu dès l'instant où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. A moins que ce ne soit même à celui où les gages qu'ils se donnaient avaient commencé à devenir chauds.

* * *

Bon ben...il est cuit le pitit Drago! enfin il cherche aussi, on emmène pas une fille dans un bar à striptease comme ça (je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a pu me passer par la tête quand j'ai eu cette idée...toujours est-il qu'elle fonctionne bien :p), en pensant s'en tirer sans problème! Mais je le remercie pour cette initiative, moi ça me permet de continuer cette histoire alors merci qui? :p (pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent xp)

_(*)Alors je vous explique : certains trucs ont été rendus publics à la fin de la Terreur, dont l'épopée du Trio d'Or, et ce petit détail a filtré chez un cercle restreint. Sauf que, comme les Malfoys sont une famille très influente malgré les soupçons quant au côté auquel ils ont adhéré pendant la guerre, quelqu'un en a parlé à Drago qui connait chaque détail du petit périple de nos trois héros chéris (enfin, deux chéris et un ivrogne jaloux et lâcheur quoi :p)_


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le quatrième chapitre! Un peu plus court que le précédent, je sais, je suis débordée entre l'école et les OS de la nuit du FoF que je n'ai toujours pas fini de retaper à l'ordi (ne me lynchez pas s'il vous plait, sinon je taperai encore moins vite...voir pas du tout en fait si j'en meure ou si ça me plonge dans un long coma à durée indéterminée...)...mais il contient le premier lemon! Relativement soft je dois dire, il y aura pire par la suite :p

Il marque aussi la fin des flash backs (navrée Elsar, je sais que tu les aimais bien, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira quand même sans eux ;p) et le début de l'histoire en elle-même, même si elle se mettra vraiment en branle un peu plus tard ^^.

Harry, je ne sais pas qui tu es (un guest...) mais merci pour ton soutien. Merci aussi à Hardcoredrugs, Sophy Wald,Lana Nemesis, Myth444, Swetty-girl-35, Angelbr, H223, aangel21 et quelques autres, vos reviews sont toujours super appréciées.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire gnagnagna

Warning: lemon plus ou moins soft-hard ^^

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : L'erreur de ma vie**_

_Retour au Flash-Back (encore ))_

_Elle descendit de l'estrade, y abandonnant les danseuses qui l'y avaient accueillie avec un dernier sourire, puis se dirigea vers lui sous les applaudissements de la salle. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, elle avala son verre d'une traite, fière de sa performance et de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur le blond. Ce dernier était littéralement scotché._

_« Alors ? »_

_« Alors je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une petite fille sage puisse danser comme ça. »_

_« Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. »_

_Il se rapprocha d'elle, prédateur._

_« Après ce superbe spectacle, je meurs d'envie de voir la suite. »_

_Elle rit. Elle savait qu'elle était saoule et que, dans deux verres, elle ne se rendrait même plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Eh bien tant pis, au point où elle en était ! Ah, voilà, plus qu'un verre de plus avant le trou noir maintenant._

_« Ton tour. Va demander une fellation au mec là-bas, celui avec une barbe de trois jours. »_

_« Lui ? Mais c'est pas un gigolo, c'est un client ! »_

_« Justement, c'est ça qui est drôle ! »_

_« Granger, je te promets que tu vas souffrir quand ce sera à nouveau ton tour… » fit-il en s'éloignant._

_La maudissant intérieurement, il s'exécuta. L'homme en question était, d'un point de vue objectif, très séduisant. Comme ça, on pourrait le prendre pour un gay qui avait très bon goût. Super consolation. _

_« Salut mec. Dis, ça te dirait pas de me faire une fellation ? »_

_« Pardon ?! »_

_« Tu voudrais bien me tailler une pipe s'il te plaît ? »_

_« Non mais vous êtes barge ? J'ai l'air d'être un gigolo ou un pédé ?! »_

_« Bah pourquoi pas ? »_

_Le coup de poing qu'il reçut alors fut mémorable mais bien heureusement amorti par une esquive maladroite, vestige de réflexes fulgurants émoussés par l'alcool. Une jolie brune morte de rire apparut alors derrière lui, morte de rire, et entreprit de calmer le bellâtre aux cheveux noirs._

_« Je suis vraiment navrée, il a un peu trop bu. Vous savez ce que c'est, quand on est saoul, on fait des choses stupides. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'était pas sérieux et qu'il est parfaitement hétéro. Enfin je crois… »_

_« Eh bien si tu es si désolée que ça, donne donc à ce pauvre garçon que j'ai traumatisé à cause de toi un baiser de réconfort. » fit le concerné, sardonique._

_Elle rougit mais refusa de se dégonfler et s'approcha lentement du pauvre inconnu qui suivait avec peine le jeu des deux ivres puis passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête avant de l'embrasser fougueusement et de se détacher de lui avec un « De rien ! » agrémenté d'un clin d'œil. Puis, rouge de honte, elle se détourna et fila vers le bar où Drago la rejoint, alors qu'elle buvait un cocktail bien fort. Il avait éprouvé un peu de jalousie en la voyant faire et son cerveau était tellement bien imbibé d'alcool qu'il n'en était même choqué. Jaloux d'un type que Granger avait embrassé…Puissant Merlin !*_

_« Alors, il embrassait bien ? »_

_« Hinhin, attends que je te rende la pareille toi, tu riras moins, crois-moi. »_

_« Oh mais j'attends avec impatience de voir ce que tu me réserves Granger… »_

_Elle plissa ses yeux, réfléchit un instant et finit par siffler : « Eh bien puisque tu sembles si porté sur les baisers, va donc embrasser une des danseuses. »_

_« N'importe quelle danseuse ? »_

_Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Il la fixait comme s'il allait la dévorer sur place mais, ne trouvant pas quel sale tour il pouvait lui jouer avec cette innocente question, elle finit par lui jeter négligemment : « Oui, n'importe laquelle. Pourqu… »_

_« Parfait. »_

_Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de poser sa question qu'il avait fondu sur sa proie. Elle en l'occurrence. Elle sentit ses lèvres douces et chaudes s'emparer des siennes, son corps se rapprocher, sa langue entrer en contact avec la sienne…._

_Il se recula avec un sourire séducteur._

_« Après ta performance de tout à l'heure, je pense qu'on peut te considérer comme une danseuse à part entière. »_

_« Espèce de sale manipulateur, tu avais prévu ça depuis le début pas vrai ?! Tu… »_

_« Granger, arrête un peu veux-tu, sinon je serai forcé de te faire taire. A moins que ce ne soit ce dont tu as envie en fait… » ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement._

_Elle se sentit perdre contenance. Certes, elle gardait présent à l'esprit que jusqu'à il y avait quelques heures, il était son ennemi juré, et que ça redeviendrait certainement le cas le lendemain. Son esprit muselé par l'alcool lui hurlait de ne pas se laisser prendre à son petit jeu et de le repousser avec dignité. Mais c'était ce même esprit qui lui avait déconseillé d'aller le voir quelques heures auparavant, ce qui lui aurait fait manquer cette soirée très amusante. Et puis il l'ennuyait à la fin, ce bon sens qui polluait ses moments de détente ! Et son corps, beaucoup plus coopératif, criait son désir de ses trouver à nouveau en contact avec cette bouche cette langue si…agréables._

_« Je…ne prends pas la grosse tête non plus Malfoy. »_

_« Tu en as envie Granger, Je peux le voir à tes joues rougies, tes pupilles dilatées. Je peux le sentir à la façon dont tu frémis à mon contact. » Sans cesser son avancée vers elle, il continua : « Dis Grager, c'est à mon tour de te donner un gage non ? Alors j'aimerais que tu te laisses aller un peu et que tu me donnes autant envie de toi que tu as envie de moi. »_

_Elle déglutit. Le vicieux l'avait prise à son propre jeu, et elle était bel et bien piégée. Le regard bleu acier vrillait le sien et semblait à même de lire son âme et de prendre possession de sa volonté, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Elle était faite comme un rat. Elle releva alors la tête, fière et lui jeta un sourire séducteur avant de tendre sa main vers son visage qu'elle attira vers le sien. Alors, elle joignit leurs lèvres avec une sensuelle lenteur. L'embrassant lascivement, elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque, en caressant les courts cheveux blonds que ses doigts rencontraient. Il la plaqua dos au comptoir, collant leurs deux corps brûlants, posant l'une de ses mains sur le bois dudit comptoir et l'autre sur la cuisse de la tentatrice. Alors qu'Hermione se sentait prendre feu, une voix rocailleuse la ramena brutalement sur terre._

_« Dites donc les jeunes, je vous loue une chambre si vous voulez faire ça, mais épargnez-moi ce spectacle aux clients. »_

_L'héritier Malfoy se redressa et lui jeta un regard ombrageux et hautain avant de faire claquer sa carte sur le comptoir, avec l'air du riche et puissant Sang Pur qu'on vient de contrarier. Hermione, un peu déboussolée (pas à cause de l'alcool bien sûr, hum hum…) se leva et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas hésitant.  
La seconde d'après, il l'attrapait par le bras et lui glissait au creux de l'oreille : « Hop hop hop, où vas-tu comme ça ? Je payais juste les consommations ! Alors…chez toi ou chez moi ? »_

_Oh seigneur, en étaient-ils là ?_

_Il fallait croire que oui. En repensant aux évènements des dernières heures, elle avait envie de fuir, de se planquer sous sa couette et d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Mais bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle, seule, à ce moment-là.  
C'est pourquoi elle s'entendit répondre : « Chez toi… » avant de se sentir embarquée par le tourbillon familier du transplanage._

_Les hormones avaient eu le dessus._

_Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre (il ne perdait décidément pas de temps), elle se détacha de lui et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Celle-ci était spacieuse et en son centre trônait un grand lit aux draps blancs et à la couverture verte. Désespérant.  
La chambre demeurait tout de même magnifique, avec une grande porte vitrée, une porte à gauche ouverte sur une belle salle de bain. Contre le mur de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une superbe armoire en bois, certainement une penderie magique.  
Définitivement, ce type était plein aux as. Et très habile de ses mains, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'il l'enlaçait, ne lui laissant pas plus de temps se s'attarder sur l'environnement._

_PdV Drago __(ce pdv était pas évident, mais sachez que je ne les signalerai pas toujours…^^)_

_Dès qu'il eut jeté sa veste sur une chaise, il reporta son attention sur elle. Elle semblait détailler la pièce. Souriant, il alla se coller à elle et susurra : « Comment tu trouves ma chambre ? », et ce en laissant ses lèvres parcourir le cou de la jeune femme. Il la rendait folle, et il le savait. Ça lui procurait un intense sentiment de puissance et d'auto satisfaction même. _

_« Hmmmmm, magnifique. »_

_« Et mon lit ? » ajouta-t-il encore plus bas._

_Elle sembla hésiter puis se retourna et, l'air soudain beaucoup plus sûre d'elle, lui répondit, charmeuse : « Il a l'air très confortable. L'idéal pour passer une nuit agréable. On doit…dormir parfaitement dedans. »_

_« Tu veux l'essayer ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, posant ses mains au creux de ses reins, puis plus bas. Après quelques instants, il la fit reculer vers le lit où il la fit s'allonger de tout son long, et remonta sa main vers son sein, le malaxant avec dextérité. Puis, comme elle se faisait plus pressante, il était descendu vers le bas de sa robe qu'il avait relevée progressivement, jusqu'à la poitrine, avant de la lui retirer complètement. Mais là encore, il la trouvait trop vêtue. Le soutien-gorge alla donc s'écraser au sol et il s'attaqua à ses mamelons à coups de lèvres, la faisant gémir._

_Puis, remontant pour l'embrasser et ses mains prenant le relai, il lui lança, espiègle : « Tu comptes être la seule à être nue ? » _

_Elle rougit et plissa les yeux avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise qu'elle enleva lentement alors qu'il continuait à lui pétrir les seins.  
Tandis qu'elle bataillait avec son pantalon, il laissa ses doigts errer sur sa culotte et au moment où elle réussit à lui retirer le bas, il les glissa vivement à l'intérieur pour titiller avec légèreté et rapidité son clitoris, la faisant bruyamment soupirer.  
Afin de le déconcentrer, elle commença à baisser petit à petit son boxer, libérant une érection qui devenait douloureuse et la caressa paresseusement. Ok, c'était à son tour de perdre la tête. L'alcool lui ôtait toute patience._

_« Granger, » grogna-t-il, « j'ai envie de toi. __Maintenant__. »_

_Elle répondit à cela par un gémissement sans cesser de l'embrasser, ce qui acheva de le rendre fou._

_C'est alors qu'il scella son destin. Leur destin._

_Il entra en elle avec vivacité et commença d'emblée les va et viens en elle, sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui. Elle hoqueta de surprise mais ne ressentit aucune douleur : elle était déjà prête. La première fois fut très brève, car soyons honnêtes, on ne tient pas longtemps quand on est bourrés et qu'on se chauffe depuis plusieurs heures. Les fois suivantes, en revanche, le furent beaucoup moins et les amenèrent épuisés au petit matin.  
A 7h, plus précisément, le réveil sonna, les réveillant alors que ça ne devait faire qu'une heure qu'ils dormaient._

_Leurs vies venaient, sans qu'ils en soient conscients, de prendre une direction radicalement opposée à celle des années précédentes._

Fin du Flash-Back  
(Dernière, on passe définitivement au moment présent. Je sais, ça va vous manquer :p)

Elle s'était levée, groggy, avait enfilé ses vêtements éparpillés et, complètement à l'ouest (enfin pas plus, si ce n'est moins que lui), les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux gonflés de sommeil, elle avait marmonné un petit « Salut… » avant de lui faire un vague et timide signe de la main et de transplaner directement dans son lit pour s'y écrouler.

Lui s'était rendormi, assommé, pour se réveiller 6 ou 7 heures plus tard avec la bouche pâteuse et la sensation qu'un troupeau ou plutôt une armada de scrouts à pétard enragés faisaient la fête dans sa boite crânienne. La journée s'annonçait bien.

S'il avait su, il se serait probablement noyé dans la douche froide qu'il avait prise pour décuver. Ou alors il aurait avalé du poison à la place de sa potion anti gueule de bois…  
Non content d'avoir foutu sa vie en l'air, il avait recommencé encore et encore, incapable de s'arrêter dès qu'il voyait le visage rouge et le sourire paradoxalement séducteur et hésitant de sa partenaire de ce soir-là. Sombre con.

Il regarda Théo expliquer patiemment à Blaise à quel point tuer une avocate de renom, héroïne de guerre et meilleure amie du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier équivaudrait à une pure et simple action suicidaire. Il savait bien que s'il n'avait pas d'enfant d'elle à présent, il mourrait, et toute sa famille serait maudite. Elle n'était certes plus très nombreuse, mais il restait au minimum ses parents et deux trois vieux cousins/oncles/tantes et autres qu'il avait oublié (si tant est qu'il les ai déjà rencontré. Son père n'avait jamais été très « famille »).

« Dites, je suis désolée d'en rajouter une couche mais…qu'est-ce qui nous permet de croire qu'elle va accepter ne serait-ce que d'accoucher de l'enfant ? Elle pourrait très bien avorter. Elle nous déteste tous, Drago encore plus je vous signale… » avança Pansy d'une petite voix. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard horrifié.

« Avorter de mon héritier ?! »

Pansy lui renvoya un regard agacé.

« Oui, avorter de ton héritier. Rien ne la force à le garder. Après tout, c'est une Sang de Bourbe, elle n'est en aucun cas soumise aux règles qui régissent nos vies… »

« Mais…mais je suis le père ! Elle pourrait me concerter ! »

« Drago bon sang ! De une, je n'ai pas non plus dit qu'il était certain qu'elle avorterait. De deux, je tiens à attirer à ton attention que ça fait trois jours qu'elle te l'a dit, et que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de te terrer chez toi et de passer en mode silence radio comme si tu t'étais lancé l'Avada Kedavra – ce qu'elle doit d'ailleurs supposer du coup. Elle l'a pris comment à ton avis, gros malin ?! C'est sûr que cette attitude fait très _mature_ pour un futur _père_. »

Il lui lança un regard sombre. Pourquoi fallait-il, alors qu'il se morfondait dans les tréfonds des abysses du désespoir (et encore, il minimisait la situation, non, vraiment), qu'elle l'enfonce encore plus ? Il allait finir par atteindre le noyau terrestre si ce n'est l'autre côté de la Terre si ses propres amis continuaient à creuser sa tombe avec autant de frénésie.

« En plus, elle est avocate. Même dans le cas où elle déciderait, et c'est peu probable, de garder l'enfant, elle saura te mettre sur la paille. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué dans le métier… »

Drago gémit. Il venait d'atteindre la surface opposée du globe terrestre à force d'être enfoncé par ses soi-disant « amis bien intentionnés ». Là, il se noyait dans l'univers. Merci Théo, pour ce coup de grâce.

« Oh putain… »

« Ça va Dray ? Tu ne vas pas tourner de l'œil au moins ? » s'enquit Pansy, visiblement inquiète.

« Enfin, on n'a qu'à la droguer ou la mettre sous Imperium ! »

« Ses amis le verront Blaise. Dieu sait que je ne les tiens pas en haute estime, » – elle fronça le nez pour appuyer ses propos – « mais ils ne sont pas cons au point de ne pas remarquer qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez leur meilleure amie. Surtout Weasley. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas encore débarqué pour te faire la peau. » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Drago qui, vautré dans le canapé et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine semblait vouloir disparaître entre deux coussins.

« La Belette est le cadet de mes soucis ! » aboya-t-il.

«Qu'il essaye ! » s'exclama simultanément Blaise.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, elle l'aura muselé. Depuis leur rupture, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle le reprenait vertement quand il avait l'idée saugrenue de se mêler de sa vie privée. »

« Mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ?! »

« Je suis juge, tu te rappelles ? Granger passe de temps en temps dans mon tribunal, on a déjà eu des affaires communes. En plus, les nouvelles et rumeurs vont presque aussi vite qu'à Poudlard au Ministère. »

Drago se renfrogna et recommença à grommeler, laissant ses amis argumenter au sujet de la possibilité de zigouiller, empoisonner ou enlever la future mère de son héritier. Indéniablement pourtant, il fallait qu'il l'ait, cet héritier. Et il fallait qu'il soit de Granger.  
Il allait donc devoir la convaincre, et ce par tous les moyens. Et ça n'allait pas être facile.

Il soupira en constatant que les trois autres Serpentards discutaient toujours de son problème puis se leva, attrapa sa veste au vol et sortit, portant le poids du monde sur ses larges épaules, actuellement courbées par les ennuis.

« Eh mais tu vas où ?! »

« Dray ? »

« Je…je sors. Cette discussion me rend malade, et elle n'est franchement pas très fructueuse. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Sur ce, il les planta là, inquiets au sujet de ce qui pouvait se passer dans le cerveau retors de leur meilleur ami.  
Ce dernier respira l'air de l'extérieur et leva le nez aux étoiles. Elles commençaient à briller dans le ciel. La soirée, bien avancée, promettait une nuit bien chaude de fin d'été. Il aurait sûrement dû être en train de prendre l'apéro avec ses amis ou draguer une jolie fille au bord d'une piscine d'un autre membre du gratin de la Société Sorcière qui aurait organisé une réception chic avec champagne, caviar et sexe à volonté.  
Au lieu de ça, il errait dans le Chemin de Traverse, cherchant désespérément une possible solution à sa situation actuelle. Sans en trouver une seule, potable ou pas, cela va sans dire.

Il décidé de transplaner et se rendit compte, une fois l'acte achevé, que c'était dans la rue d'Hermione…de Granger bon sang, de Granger !

Bien évidemment. Il jeta un regard à l'immeuble dans lequel elle vivait, prit une grande inspiration, du genre que les grands guerriers prenaient avant d'aller livrer un combat suicidaire sans merci, et se dirigea vers son entrée. Il avait trop repoussé la confrontation et savait que plus il attendrait, plus la situation s'envenimerait.

Et quand il poussa la porte du bâtiment, il eut la sensation très désagréable voir oppressante de pousser celle de son destin.

* * *

Un peu mélodramatique, je sais. Mais Drago reste un Drama King :p

_*Ceci est une adaptation moisie de Doux Jésus, Bon Dieu ou un truc dans ce goût-là … je sais, ça laisse à désirer, mais ces fichus Sang Purs sont pas fichus de parler comme tout le monde aussi !_


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5! Pour une fois, je ne suis même pas à la bourre pour poster, je suis super fière de moi (vous pouvez l'être aussi...nan, je plaisante! ;))

La confrontation arrive, comme je l'ai dit à quelques uns, il n'y aura pas de hurlements, de sorts lancés dans tous les sens ou de vases jetés au visage de l'autre mais une conversation d'adultes (oui, ça arrive à Drago, seulement quand il est en mauvaise position :p). Bref, on verra si Blondinette arrive à convaincre Hermione que non seulement il ne s'est pas jeté sous un train, mais qu'en plus il a décidé qu'il lui fallait l'enfant (sisi, Drago Malfoy papa ^^).

Pas plus de blabla (en manque d'inspiration? ^^"), je vous laisse à cette _fantastique_ lecture!

P.S.: Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent comme Miss de Lune, Elsar, Lana NEMESIS, angelbr, marytherese, Liyly, NY0Z3KA, BrunasseLucile, Harry, SophyWald et les autres, je m'excuse mais je pense que faire une liste exhaustive risque de prendre pas mal de temps pour retaper tous les noms (aucune fausse modestie hein!) et comme je suis une terrible feignasse...J'espère que cette histoire continuera à plaire!

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Granger, j'aurais un petit service à te demander…**_

PDV Hermione

Ron, Neville, Luna, Harry et Ginny venaient de partir, la laissant seule. La porte refermée, la table débarrassée et les machines lancées, elle se trouva désœuvrée et décida d'aller prendre une longue douche chaude.

Alors qu'elle avait achevé de se déshabiller, elle contempla une énième fois son ventre qu'elle caressait machinalement. Dans 8 mois, un bébé en sortirait peut être. Un bébé qu'elle ne désirait pas, qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et ne parlons pas de ce qu'il représentait pour elle ou de son procréateur ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Boire autant d'alcool, se saouler, en compagnie de Malfoy qui plus est. _Malfoy_, mince ! Ce type qui la haïssait de façon réciproque depuis leur toute première rencontre quand ils avaient tout juste 11 ans, ce Sang Pur méprisant, cet ex-Mangemort, fils d'ex-Mangemorts, son éternel ennemi, que ce soit sur le terrain de l'école ou de la guerre, ce fifils à papa pourri gâté, imbu de lui-même, hautain et manipulateur !

Elle décida qu'elle avait assez tempêté mentalement contre le responsable de son état. Après tout, elle aussi était fautive, jamais elle n'aurait dû accepter d'aller dans ce bar avec lui ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû aller lui parler après l'altercation avec Ron d'ailleurs.

Cette soirée était une erreur sur toute la ligne, une catastrophe et pourtant, même si elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé au vu des conséquences que ça avait, elle ne pouvait affirmer en toute honnêteté qu'elle n'avait pas aimé. En fait, c'avait même été totalement génial. Pour la première fois depuis la guerre, elle avait complètement lâché la pression, au point de faire des folies. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait osé faire des choses dont elle pensait que seules les héroïnes de films pouvaient se les permettre, sans trouver en elle l'audace si ce n'est le culot nécessaire pour les faire elle-même. Et surtout, pour la première fois, elle avait passé une nuit de folie avec un homme autre que Ron. Et elle avait aimé. Elle avait aimé le sexe avec Malfoy et rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle se souvenait du toucher de sa peau douce comme celle d'un bébé, de sa force rassurante, enveloppante, de sa chaleur corporelle, de l'aura de confiance en soi, d'assurance qui émanait de lui. De son rire tantôt moqueur, tantôt franc, de sa voix sexy, puis rendue rauque par le désir, ce désir qui l'avait elle-même assaillie, de son regard qui lui tordait les entrailles…de ses baisers et de ses mains qui couraient sur son corps, éveillant en elle des sensations qui jusqu'ici lui étaient inconnues.

Dieu que c'avait été bon !

Elle jeta à son reflet un regard exaspéré. Non, elle ne venait pas de faire un bilan positif de Malfoy ou de la soirée qu'elle avait passée en sa compagnie, absolument pas ! Elle le détestait, l'avait toujours détesté, le détesterait toujours, et c'était, avait été et serait toujours réciproque. Alors elle ne venait pas de penser aux points positifs de ce qui avait pu se passer.

Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à faire ensemble ? Elle était une Sang de Bourbe comme il aimait le dire, une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Reine des Vierges, un Rat de Bibliothèque notoire. Elle incarnait tout ce qu'il haïssait. Jamais ils ne formeraient un couple, et encore moins un couple de parents. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle sentie si bien durant cette soirée à rire, flirter avec lui, et à l'embrasser? Pourquoi la sensation de leurs corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre ne l'avait-elle ni horrifiée, ni même embarrassée ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle un petit (mais alors tout petit hein ?!) pincement au cœur quand elle pensait qu'il avait été sympathique uniquement parce qu'il était ivre mort et qu'à présent, il devait la traiter de tous les noms en envoyant se briser contre les murs tout ce qui lui passait à porter de main ?

Reportant son attention sur son ventre assez plat qui ne présentait pas encore les rondeurs de la grossesse, elle ressentit une incompréhensible envie de pleurer. Rahhhh, si physiquement, elle n'y était pas encore, elle ne pouvait que constater que les hormones, eux, étaient au rendez-vous.

Elle ne pouvait pas avorter car elle estimait que c'était refuser la vie à un enfant sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas désiré. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le garder ! Elle n'avait rien d'une femme au foyer et sans père pour le petit, elle ne pourrait jamais lui dispenser une éducation respectable. Et compter sur Malfoy pour jouer le rôle du paternel concerné relevait de la plus pure utopie. En plus, elle n'aimerait pas l'enfant. Il lui rappellerait trop son père et à quel point elle-même avait été nulle cette nuit-là.

La naissance sous X ? Aurait-elle seulement la force de recourir à ce moyen ?

L'eau ruisselait à présent sur son corps, ce même corps qui avait appartenu à son pire ennemi le temps d'une nuit. Une nuit pour foutre sa vie en l'air, même pas quelques heures : record battu ! Elle était la championne des merdages. Elle se savonna en prenant son temps. L'eau chaude qui tambourinait contre sa peau et massait ses muscles tendus lui faisait un bien fou. Puis elle sortit et passa un autre long moment à se sécher, sécher ses cheveux, les démêler, les nourrir avec une huile de soin, à étaler de la crème hydratante sur sa peau…tout un programme ! Elle n'avait de toute façon pas assez sommeil pour aller se coucher. Surtout en sachant que dès que sa tête toucherait l'oreiller, elle ressasserait.

Alors qu'elle se brossait les dents, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Surprise, elle vida sa bouche et alla ouvrir. Sans doute Harry qui avait oublié quelque chose, une fois de plus. Il était tellement tête en l'air ! Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un des héritiers Sangs Purs les plus connus et les plus puissants de la Société Sorcière !

« Salut. »

« Salut. Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais logé une balle dans la boîte crânienne… »

« Pardon ? »

« Que tu t'étais suicidé quoi. »

« Tu te trouves drôle ? »

« Non, je te communique par sous-entendu l'agacement que m'a suscité ta disparition de la circulation alors que j'avais plus que besoin de te parler. A moins que tu décides que je n'ai qu'à gérer cette histoire toute seule comme une grande et que tu me fiches la paix bien sûr. »

« J'avais besoin de réaliser… »

« Pendant trois jours ? » fit-elle sceptique et impitoyable.

« Tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi d'accepter la situation ? »

« Etant donné que c'est moi qui suis partie pour neuf mois à subir l'invasion intrinsèque d'un spermatozoïde égaré dans mon ventre, oui. »

Il soupira. Elle ne rendait pas les choses faciles et pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'utiliser des termes aussi compliqués à une heure pareille, le tout agrémenté d'expressions inconnues, sans doute moldues ? sérieusement, qui disait « intrinsèque » à presque minuit ?

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » Bras croisés, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Parler Granger. Juste parler. Allez, enterre la hache de guerre comme disent les Moldus, une petite heure qu'on discute et je te fiche la paix. »

Elle le regarda fixement. Toute trace de mépris ou de moquerie semblait avoir déserté son visage aristocratique. Il semblait réellement sérieux, plus adulte et conscient de la gravité des conséquences de ses actes que jamais. L'homme auquel on ferait confiance sans se poser la moindre question. Sauf quand on était Hermione Granger et qu'on savait que l'homme en question était Drago –je suis l'homme le plus immature et égoïste du globe- Malfoy ainsi que ce que ça impliquait.  
Toutefois, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Après tout, au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. En passant le seuil de son chez-elle, il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à son petit salon. Sûr que ça devait le changer de son gigantesque appartement – ou était-ce une maison ? Elle lui fit signe de prendre place où il le souhaitait et il opta pour un fauteuil moelleux. Elle se laissa donc tomber sur son canapé, situé juste en face de ce dernier, séparée de lui par une table basse en bois et ramena ses jambes contre elle, s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir en plus du dossier.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui. Hum, je suppose que tu considères cette soirée comme une erreur… »

Elle émit un rire sans joie. Une erreur ? Ce type avait le don de minimiser les points négatifs de son existence !

« …je te remercie. Enfin bref, le fait est que tu ne mesures pas complètement la gravité de ce qui s'est passé, ni l'impact que ça a sur moi. »

« Je crois être capable de comprendre à quel point c'est embêtant de se retrouver enceinte d'un type qu'on déteste de façon plus que réciproque, merci. »

« Tu as pris des cours sur les lois de la vie des Sangs Purs ? » s'enquit-il, ignorant délibérément sa pique.

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait parlé chinois ou lui avait proposé de lui vendre une peluche à l'effigie de Voldemort pour son futur bébé. Il avait perdu la tête ? Il pensait quoi, que le fait de porter son enfant lui était monté au cerveau et l'avait métamorphosée ?! Que le fait d'être Sang Pur se transmettait comme une MST ?

« Et puis quoi encore ?! »

« Et pourtant tu as pris des cours sur les mœurs moldues. Qui fait de la discrimination là ? »

« Tu… » commença-t-elle avant de se raviser. Il marquait un point, elle devait l'admettre. Soucieux de ne pas la braquer, il n'enfonça pas le clou et se contenta de la scruter un instant avant de reprendre : « Enfin bon, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu as décidé d'avorter ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée. Ça c'était bien la réaction à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Les cris et les insultes en moins. Il devait avoir fumé ou bu une potion calmante corsée pour être aussi civile. Mais que croyait-il ? Qu'elle irait crier sur tous les toits que le poupon blond dont elle avait accouché tenait sa tignasse couleur blé de son père, le fameux Drago Malfoy, et que ça entacherait sa réputation à tout jamais ? Comme si elle était assez bête pour ça. Elle préféra en passant ne pas relever qu'elle avait pensé à l'enfant comme à un portrait craché de son père mais avec un visage doux qui lui rappelait étrangement le sien à elle…

« Non, je ne pourrai pas tuer ce bébé, quels que soient mes sentiments à l'égard de son père. » annonça-t-elle fermement. Pour une obscure raison qui lui échappait complètement, il sembla se détendre quelque peu. Soit il était tombé de son balai et son cerveau confondait à présent les réactions qui correspondaient aux sentiments ressentis, soit un alien avait pris possession de son corps, au choix. Il dit alors : « Et…tu comptes faire quoi une fois que tu auras accouché ? »

_Donner une conférence de presse et annoncer que je viens de donner le jour au nouvel héritier Malfoy dont le père s'est défilé parce qu'il le considère comme un bâtard et que, comme je déteste ledit père depuis des années, je vais me venger sur sa progéniture et brûler vif le gosse sur la place publique. Crétin._

« Euh…donner l'enfant je pense. »

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma carrément dans ses prunelles.

« Ça te dérangerait de me le donner à moi ? »

Elle eut l'impression qu'une enclume lui tombait sur le crâne. Il avait définitivement et irrémédiablement pété les plombs. Malfoy, le Fouine Bondissante, le fils à papa égoïste, égocentrique, capricieux et incapable d'avoir une vie stable voulait avoir un…un enfant ?! D'elle, qui plus est ?! Le monde avait-il subi un renversement à son insu ?

« Tu dérailles à bloc là, c'est ça ? »

« Non, » dit-il d'un air sombre, « je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait dû louper quelque chose. L'apocalypse peut-être.

« Mais pourquoi tu voudrais un enfant de moi ? »

« J'ai…besoin d'un héritier. Et maintenant, tu es la seule qui puisse m'en donner un. »

« Tu…pardon ? »

Il avait _besoin_ d'un héritier ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce nouveau délire ?!  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, visiblement terriblement mal à l'aise, et s'expliqua : « Je suis un Sang Pur Granger. Je suis entravé par des lois magiques ancestrales auxquelles aucun de mes semblables ne peut se soustraire, contrairement à toi ou à Potter. Les Weasley en subissent également le joug, mais je doute que la Belette dispose de suffisamment de neurones pour avoir appris la plus infime partie des devoirs que son statut implique. Si tant est qu'il ait des neurones d'ailleurs, ce que je suis vraiment plus qu'indulgent de supposer. Mettons que je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute. Toujours est-il que je ne peux avoir d'héritier qu'avec la femme qui portera mon premier enfant, et ce jusqu'à 27 ans de vie commune ou la mort de l'un de nous. Tu es la seule à pouvoir porter et mettre au monde mon héritier Granger. »

Elle déglutit. Cela sonnait un peu comme une sentence rendue par les juges de son existence. Lui jetant un regard stupéfait – si ce n'est abruti – elle tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Elle qui croyait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, cette information supplémentaire bouleversait l'ordre de ses priorités. La nouvelle n'était pas mauvaise, non. Elle était juste…CATASTROPHIQUE, ATROCEMENT HORRIBLE APOCALYPTIQUE, EFRRAYANTE, DESESPERANTE ET FLIPPANTE !

Se rendant compte qu'elle bégayait et devait avoir l'air d'un folle qui aurait perdu l'esprit au point de ne plus savoir s'exprimer, elle se tut, prit une grande inspiration et s'exprima d'un ton calme que l'on sentait maîtrisé avec difficulté.

« Je…tu veux…mon enfant…juste pour avoir une descendance. C'est ça ? »

La façon dont elle avait sur articulé et hésité en cours de phrase était pour lui un mauvais signe.

« Je…oui. »

« Mais je ne vais pas le confier à quelqu'un qui le considère ni plus ni moins que comme un objet ! »

« Quelle différence ça fait ? Je ne serai peut-être pas le père le plus aimant qui soit mais il ne manquera jamais de rien et recevra une éducation conséquente et exempte de lacune. Ça vaut mieux que jouer son avenir au hasard, sans savoir si la famille adoptive sera à la hauteur ou pas. De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne veux pas de ce gosse alors que moi j'ai besoin de lui. »

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez en secouant la tête, soufflant de l'air par le nez. Il l'agaçait. Non, en fait, il l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle articula donc un peu plus : « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le désire pas que je vais me montrer irresponsable et lui refuser un avenir heureux. Tu es incapable de te comporter correctement Malfoy, tu représentes tout le contraire du père lambda ! Tu… »

« …est assez riche pour engager des personnes très gentilles qui m'épauleront dans la mission ô combien ardue qu'est l'éducation d'un gosse pour faire de lui un modèle pour tous. » compléta-t-il. « C'est mon héritier Granger, je saurai le choyer, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Il était vraiment stupide en fait. Ça devait être ça, elle ne voyait aucune autre explication, si ce n'était qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

« Un enfant a besoin d'amour Malfoy. Et tu n'es pas à même de lui en donner. » répondit-elle d'un air buté.

Son regard se durcit. L'aurait-elle vexé ?

« Bien sûr, j'oubliais, je suis un Mangemort sans pitié incapable de sentiments autres que la haine et qui fait de la souffrance des autres son passe-temps favori. » siffla-t-il, ses yeux plissés dans un regard méchant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai… »

« Bien sûr que non tu ne l'as pas dit ! Tu fais comme tout le monde, tu insinues, tu sous entends sans jamais avoir les couilles de dire le fond de ta pensée en toute honnêteté…je ne vais pas me battre avec toi à ce sujet avec toi ce soir, ni aucun autre soir déjà. Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de ce gosse et c'est tout.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de ne pas avoir d'héritier hein ? Si tu ne veux vraiment pas la fin de ta lignée, adopte-en un ! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de celui-là précisément ? Tu me déteste Malfoy, il en pâtira forcément ! Pourquoi ne te choisis-tu pas un autre héritier ? »

« Parce qu'il ne partagera pas mes gènes ! Ce ne sera pas un vrai Malfoy ! Et si je n'ai pas d'héritier biologique, je mourrai petit à petit et une malédiction mortelle s'abattra sur tous les membres de ma famille. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai besoin de cet enfant et seulement lui, pas d'un autre maintenant ? »

Elle posa sur lui un regard nouveau. Malfoy était grosso modo en train de lui dire que sa vie dépendait d'elle. De l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Elle laissa son front tomber sur sa main, se massant le haut des tempes du pouce et du majeur. Si elle avait su dans quel merdier elle se fourrait, elle aurait certainement été jusqu'à refuser de se rendre à la soirée des anciens de Poudlard.  
Elle lui jeta un regard hésitant. Le sien était magnétique, intense, et l'empêchait de se détourner de lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Se dire qu'elle allait servir de mère porteuse à ce type qu'elle avait toujours haï de manière largement réciproque était loin d'être une pensée réconfortante. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la lente agonie du blond et de sa famille.  
Sa respiration oscilla et elle lui dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Il plongea un regard au fond duquel scintillait une lueur d'espérance dans le sien, la faisant frissonner. Ça lui fichait les chocottes de se dire qu'il dépendait d'elle et de sa décision à ce point.

« Eh bien…pour que l'accouchement se passe en tout bien tout honneur, il faudrait qu'on se marie. Parce que si tu accouches et que juste après je me retrouve avec un héritier sorti de nulle part, tout le monde comprendra. » ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Elle eut un petit rire amer. En temps normal, elle aurait été tellement heureuse de le voir si peu sûr de lui !

« Ensuite, » continua-t-il, « on restera marié quelques temps pour sauver la face, tu pourras réintégrer ton appartement et on pourra divorcer, en considérant que tu t'arranges pour que j'aie la garde du gosse. »

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Non seulement elle aurait le mauvais rôle, mais en plus elle passerait pour une avocate incompétente puisqu'incapable d'obtenir la garde de son propre enfant. Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il attendait une réponse, tendu comme une corde d'arc. Et elle était incapable de lui en donner une.

* * *

C'est méchant. Très même. Comme ça je pourrai reposer la même question en début de chapitre 6, parce que, comme je l'ai dit, je suis une feignasse. A dans deux semaines! :D (enfin non, à dans une semaine le temps que je finisse de taper les OS que je ferai pendant la nuit d'écriture mais ce sera pas sur ce recueil)


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le chapitre 6! (je suis pas en retard, je précise, j'en suis super fière, et je vais vous le faire remarquer à chaque fois que je posterai dans les temps :p) Un chapitre de longue réflexion intérieure, à prendre les avis de différentes personnes (avis opposés, sinon ce n'est pas drôle :p) et à ne pas savoir quel choix faire. Va-t-elle se décider maintenant ou plus tard...il faut lire pour ça! ;)

**Disclaimer**: parce que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait un :p Alors L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, les personnages utilisés non plus, j'ai juste modifié ceratins caractères, inventés quelques autres (enfin, je ne me souviens pas que JKR ait décrit Blaise comme un obsédé...pô grave, je l'aime bien comme ça ^^"), Jake et les lois Sang Pur, eux, sortent de mon esprit tordu par contre ^^ Brefouille, enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : L'avis d'un ami est-il plus utile que celui d'un ex ennemi ?**_

"Je…vais y réfléchir. Ça représente beaucoup de complications. J'ai…besoin d'un peu de temps pour prendre ma décision. »

Il acquiesça lentement et souffla et frottant la paume de ses mains contre ses cuisses, se redressant. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était penché vers elle.

« Ok. Bon, je vais te laisser…y réfléchir, oui. En espérant que tu prennes la bonne décision. »

Elle acquiesça à son tour. Il se redressa et s'apprêta à partir. Déboussolée, elle le raccompagna à la porte qu'elle referma avec une lenteur impressionante derrière lui.

« Je…à plus. »

« Euh…oui, à plus. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla les mains dans les poches.

Elle referma le verrou, pensive. Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec quelqu'un qui saurait la conseiller, regarder la situation d'un œil plus simpliste, moins analyste, plus…masculin. Elle envoya donc un message à Harry.

De : Complètement perdue

A : Mon potentiel sauveur

Objet : J'ai besoin de tes conseils

Harry, j'ai absolument besoin de te parler. Pourrais-tu faire un saut chez moi le plus tôt possible demain ? Je crois que je suis sur le point de faire une bêtise…

Une fois son message envoyé, elle alla s'enfouir sous ses draps et tenta – sans succès – de s'étouffer dans son oreiller. Elle tomba en effet de fatigue avant d'y être parvenue et blâma pour ce pseudo échec la gestation, faisant preuve d'une absolue mauvaise foi.

oOo

Drago, lui, s'était arrêté sur le trottoir et avait laissé sa tête tomber en arrière. C'était fait. Il l'avait demandée en mariage. Enfin plus ou moins.  
Le nez dans les étoiles, il inspira une grande goulée d'air chaud. La température ambiante était oppressante. A moins que ce ne soit l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête qui lui donnait ce sentiment étouffant. Sa vie et celle de ses parents dépendait du choix que ferai Granger, la fille qu'il avait le plus haï au cours de sa vie. Ou presque, car Bellatrix la surpassait de loin dans ce domaine. La fille Carrow aussi. Et cette glousseuse de Parvati Patil et son amie Brown.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il devrait s'agenouiller pour donner une bague sertie d'un énorme diamant à sa fiancée, les yeux brillants pour mieux la persuader. Sa « demande en mariage » était originale au moins. Si l'on considère débarquer chez une fille que vous avez toujours détestée et mise récemment en cloque pour lui annoncer que si elle ne vous épouse pas, vous mourrez, comme une demande en mariage. Il était dubitatif en y repensant.

oOo

Harry grogna en entendant le bruit caractéristique de la réception d'un message. Le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller, il étendit le bras vers sa baguette et l'agita en direction de l'appareil qui venait de l'arracher à son rêve pour que le mail soit lu à haute voix. Quand la voix féminine de l'appareil s'éleva dans le noir de sa chambre, il gémit dans son matelas. Il allait zigouiller Malfoy. C'était certainement à cause de lui qu'Hermione avait un problème. Et par dérivation, c'était à cause de lui qu'il recevait un message que le réveillait à une heure pareille.

Il allait donc le tuer.

Maugréant à l'encontre de la Fouine, il retourna dans son lit après avoir dicté un court message à sa meilleure amie.

De : Loir

A : Tortionnaire

Objet : Ode au sommeil

Mione, bien sûr que je viendrai. Après avoir envoyé un Avada Kedavra à celui qui te pose problème pour provoquer mon réveil à une heure pareille. Je t'embrasse (aurai-je le droit à des croissants ?).

Quelques heures plus tard, son réveil sonna. Enervé, il attrapa sa baguette pour le transformer en…coq. Qui lança un « Cocoricoooooo ! » retentissant. Et merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que son sort foire à ce point ? Il devait avoir fait quelque chose de mal, de cruel même pour être malchanceux à ce point. A moins que Ron ou Seamus lui aient déteint dessus.

Il se leva en traitant le gallinacé de tous les noms, avant de le transformer en verre à vin. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce sort appris en première année lui servirait un jour. A moins que Voldemort de soit devenu allergique à l'alcool.

Il attrapa une chemise et un jean puis transplana devant l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière lui ouvrit, l'air fatiguée, les yeux bouffis et cerclés des cernes violets, les cheveux emmêlés.

« Tes cheveux ont fait la fête toute la nuit ? »

« Avec les tiens. Et ta chemise visiblement. C'est un gamin de deux ans qui t'a habillé ce matin ou quoi ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements. En effet…sa chemise était mal boutonnée, il était pieds nus et les poches de son pantalon étaient retournées. Il releva la tête : « Je crois que nos nuits ont été courtes… »

« Ou inexistantes. »

Il sentit la commissure de ses lèvres trembler et, comme un reflet masculin d'Hermione, il explosa de rire. Ce moment d'hilarité passé, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans le salon. Avisant un plat rempli de viennoiseries, il alla s'asseoir à la table alors qu'Hermione passait derrière le bar de sa cuisine américaine pour prendre le café et le thé.

Elle prit un pain au chocolat et tendit sa tasse de café à Harry. Ce dernier en prit une grande gorgée puis reporta son attention sur elle.

« Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas invité juste pour le plaisir de manger un pain au chocolat en ma compagnie ? »

« Eh ! Tu insinues que je ne t'invite que si j'ai quelque chose à te demander ?! »

« Non, mais en général tu ne le fais pas à trois heure du mat'. Je te vois mal te réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, les cheveux en pétard et les yeux écarquillés en criant que tu as une illumination : il faut que tu m'invites ! _« Eurêka ! Je vais réveiller Harry pour pouvoir manger des croissants avec lui ! »_, besoin existentiel à 3 heures du matin quand on dort encore…enfin en admettant qu'on soit une personne normalement constituée. »

Elle fit une moue et se mordit la lèvre en plongeant son regard dans son café, semblant vouloir s'y noyer..

« Malfoy est passé hier… »

Il se tendit. Le sujet l'énervait.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton qui se voulait égal et maîtrisé.

« La garde de l'enfant. »

« De…quoi ?! »

« La garde du bébé. Il veut la garde de…notre enfant. »

« Attends…on pensait qu'il voudrait que tu avortes tous les deux, et il arrive pour te dire que…qu'il veut garder ce gosse ? Tu es sûre d'avoir compris ? »

« Oui. Harry, si je ne lui donne pas de descendant, il va mourir. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Il ne pourrait pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Il faut que ce soit moi Harry. Et même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne veux pas être responsable de sa mort. »

« Il te baratine sûrement. »

« Non. J'ai eu toute la nuit pour vérifier. C'est un truc de Sang Pur, un gros problème sans solution. »

Harry passa une main lasse sur sa figure, la posa un instant sur sa bouche et son menton pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds, puis laissa tomber sa tête, ébouriffa ses cheveux et la redressa vivement, joignant ses mains devant sa bouche comme s'il priait, la fixant d'un air effaré.

Elle était restée immobile et coite tout son petit manège durant, tordant sa bouche les joues pâles.

« Et…tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas…l'épouser ? »

Il recracha le café qu'il venait de boire.

« Tu vas…attends, je croyais qu'il voulait juste le gosse ?! »

« Harry ! Tu imagines les rumeurs, la honte qui en découlerait ?! Avoir un enfant que j'abandonne et sans être mariée qui plus est ?! La société archaïque, tu le sais ! Nous serons très mal considérés, surtout moi ! »

« Alors refuse ! »

« Mais ça le tuera ! »

« On lui a sauvé la vie, on peut considérer qu'il nous la doit ! »

Elle le contempla avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Mais…justement ! Tu ne lui as pas sauvé la vie pour la lui reprendre maintenant ! Ecoute, j'ai fait une erreur. Et je dois l'assumer. »

« Mais Mione, c'est Malfoy dont on parle ! »

Elle soupira. Il avait raison, elle allait en baver avec lui. Jouer le rôle de l'épouse du Sang Pur modèle pendant plusieurs mois allait être franchement dur. Surtout avec les tours que ses hormones allaient lui jouer (et qu'ils lui jouaient déjà d'ailleurs…). Une fois l'accouchement passé, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à repasser chez Malfoy et à s'afficher en publique avec lui de temps en temps pour sauver la face, le tout en évitant de croiser l'enfant, puis divorcer au bout d'un moment. Et déjà ça, dans la Société Sorcière, c'était mal vu.

« Mione ? Youhou ?! »

Elle releva la tête. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle buguait depuis quelques minutes.

« Euh oui, excuse-moi. Tu disais ? »

« Rien. Tu comptes vraiment l'épouser donc ? Je…c'est bizarre quand même. On ne sera pas dupes du côté Gryffondor… »

« C'est pour ça que j'aurai besoin de toi. Je pense en parler aussi à Ginny et c'est tout. Vous devrez m'aider à être crédible. Dire à tout le monde que mon mariage est une mascarade ne me parait pas vraiment être l'idée du siècle. On expliquera aux gens que…je ne sais pas. »

« Mione…comment est-ce que tu feras pour ne pas regretter d'abandonner ton enfant une fois qu'il sera né ? »

« Je ne l'aime déjà pas. Avant même qu'il ne naisse, je vois en lui le crétin arrogant qu'était son père à Poudlard et ça me déplait profondément. »

Il fit la moue, se massa de nouveau les tempes puis posa ses mains à plat sur la table et la fixa d'un air grave.

« Je respecte ton choix Hermione. Quel qu'il soit. Mais… » il lui saisit les mains et les pressa légèrement. « …si jamais tu es malheureuse, si jamais il te fait souffrir ou si jamais tu regrettes ton choix, je veux que tu me promettes de me prévenir, d'accord ? »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et il ressentit un pincement cœur. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours été là pour lui, la seule fille à laquelle il avait toujours pu tout dire. Et là, il avait la sensation d'être dans l'incapacité de l'aider la plus totale. Ce qui était totalement le cas d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression qu'un type avec des cornes rouges rôdait autour de lui, lui tirant la langue et lui criant : « Tu es inutile ! Bon à rien va ! ».

« Harry, s'il m'embête, je te promets de venir me cacher derrière toi en le montrant du doigt. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai me défendre tu sais ? Je n'ai pas passé une foutue année dans un tente sans rien d'autre que trois pauvres champignons infects à manger, poursuivie par un Mage Noir taré, le tout entouré d'un type hyper protecteur souffrant d'un complexe du survivant surcompensé et d'un crétin roux qui ne savait que râler pour me liquéfier devant un serpentard d'ex-Mangemort ! »

Il rit. C'était bien une attitude bravache à la Gryffondor. Elle avait plus ou moins pansé ses blessures de la Guerre mais il savait que, comme lui, elle conserverait à vie des traces physiques et psychologiques de ce qu'ils avaient tous enduré durant cette terrible période. Il existe des blessures qui ne cicatrisent jamais vraiment.

« Ok, faisons ça. Et…je suppose que tu as répondu à sa demande en mariage ? »

« Pas encore… »

« Dans ce cas je vais te laisser lui répondre. C'est mal poli de le laisser se morfondre tout seul chez lui dans l'attente de ta décision. »

« C'est sûr qu'il doit se ronger les ongles là. _« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourvu qu'elle dise non ! Ah mais si elle refuse, je suis mort…pourvu qu'elle accepte ! »_ » Mima-t-elle, reproduisant de façon discutable les expressions faciales du blond. Harry sourit. Au moins, elle gardait un minimum de bonne humeur, c'était déjà ça…

Il prit donc congé pour la laisser se préparer et aller retrouver son futur époux, non sans un dernier pincement au cœur en voyant sa meilleure amie prête à se lier à celui qu'ils avaient toujours haï, ce qu'il leur avait toujours bien rendu. Il transplana directement chez lui et, avisant son lit, se fit la réflexion que quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il se laissa donc tomber sur la couverture et s'endormit aussitôt en l'état, savourant cette sieste matinale dans une totale félicité.

Hermione, elle, prit une douche brûlante histoire de se détendre un peu après sa nuit blanche. Elle s'apprêtait à partir chez Malfoy quand elle se souvint que justement, ce matin-ci, elle avait une audience devant le tribunal pour défendre un divorce. Simple ironie du sort. Et plus ironiquement encore, l'audience était dans une heure et c'était le juge Nott qui la présiderait. Youpi, une super matinée en perspective !

Vêtue de sa robe d'avocate, les cheveux tirés en un impeccable et volumineux chignon, les joues rouges et un épais dossier sous le bras, elle arriva essoufflée devant sa cliente qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai eu un fâcheux contretemps. Entrez donc dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour que je vous donne les détails de l'audience à venir. »dit-elle, toujours professionnelle, lui ouvrant la porte du bureau dudit bureau, que le Ministère lui prêtait le temps de l'audience, pour qu'elle soit plus près des salles et dispose de plus de temps pour discuter avec ses clients entre deux séances, sachant que le sien se trouvait dans un autre partie du gigantesque bâtiment du Ministère, dans la partie des « privés de la section juridique » comme on les appelait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était debout et saluait le juge Nott. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard bizarre mais resta coi avant d'ouvrir la séance.

« …ma cliente a épousé cet homme parce qu'elle l'aimait de façon, pensait-elle, réciproque. Ce n'était pas le cas et lorsqu'elle s'en est rendu compte, il était trop tard. Je reconnais qu'elle a mis du temps à réaliser son erreur, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour est aveugle ? Elle souhaite aujourd'hui réparer cette erreur, et éloigner son futur enfant d'un homme qui s'est moqué d'elle, l'a faite souffrir et ne fait preuve d'aucune aptitude pour élever ou même côtoyer un enfant. Si le mariage légal ne vaut plus rien aux yeux de certains, les mariages magique et religieux ont toujours un caractère sacré et méritent d'être considérés avec un minimum de respect, respect dont M. Goyle a fait fi, en plus de s'être lâchement joué des sentiments de son épouse. Il serait honteux qu'il puisse toucher un centime, une noise de sa fortune ! Ce serait même à lui de payer !... »

Elle sortait de son bureau, saluant sa cliente reconnaissante, quand elle entendit derrière elle : « Très beau plaidoyer. ». Elle se retourna vivement et sourit de façon hésitante à Théodore. Celui-ci eut l'air amusé.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu n'as pas à être gênée parce que je suis l'ami de Drago et que je suis au courant de l'histoire. C'était plutôt à lui de faire attention sur ce coup. »

Elle émit un petit rire ennuyé.

« Tu penses qu'il a fait exprès de… »

« De te mettre enceinte ? Je ne pense pas que l'idée d'épouser une Née Moldue qui le hait cordialement l'enthousiasme particulièrement…pour tout dire, je trouve surprenant qu'il n'ait pas encore eu recours au suicide. »

« C'est bien à lui de râler, au dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas lui qui est parti pour 9 mois de grossesse qui se clôtureront par un accouchement bien fatiguant ! » marmonna-t-elle.

Théodore lui sourit avec sympathie. Il trouvait que globalement, elle prenait plutôt bien la situation pour une fille à laquelle on a demandé de porter pour son pire ennemi l'enfant que ce dernier vient de mettre en route dans son ventre. Elle n'avait quand même pas eu de chance sur ce coup et Drago n'était pas le plus à plaindre.

« Alors, tu as pris ta décision ? » fit-il avec un haussement de sourcils inquisiteur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, regardant le sol en biais (oui, le carrelage peut parfois se révéler d'un intérêt sans égal… :p). Elle ressemblait à une petite fille gênée, adorable et il se surprit à penser que son meilleur ami n'était peut-être pas si malchanceux qu'il le disait en fin de compte.

« Je…j'hésite encore. Je ne veux pas causer la mort de ton meilleur ami, tu t'en doutes, mais l'épouser… »

« Je comprends Granger. C'est à toi que revient la décision, je ne te condamnerai pas si tu refuses. Simplement, en tant qu'ami de Dray, je préfèrerais qu'il ne meurt pas. »

« Bien sûr… » répondit-elle distraitement, sans cesser de mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu vas finir par saigner. Ta lèvre… » ajouta-t-il à son regard interrogateur.

Elle s'arrêta donc mais tordit sa bouche à la place. Il eut un souffle amusé et il lui dit avec un de ces airs paternels de ceux que les hommes responsables comme lui savent si bien faire : « Ecoute, Granger, c'est à toi de faire ce choix, à toi et à personne d'autre. Mais il faut que tu saches que Drago a changé depuis Poudlard. Et si tu lui rends ce…disons service, il fera très attention à ne pas t'embêter, sachant qu'il te sera redevable. Enfin bref, décide-toi vite parce que tu dépasseras la date limite pour avorter et il sera trop tard pour refuser. »

Sur ce, il s'en alla, lui tapotant l'épaule au passage, la laissant pensive. Il avait raison, Malfoy devait avoir bien évolué depuis le temps. La preuve : il n'avait pas été le petit con prétentieux d'autrefois ce soir-là. Pourquoi le serait-il toujours ? Et pourquoi elle-même ne saurait pas passer au-dessus de ses aprioris si lui y était parvenu ?

Elle rentra dans son bureau provisoire, rassembla ses affaires et parti dans son propre bureau, bien plus spacieux et situé dans les partie du bâtiment qui n'appartenaient pas à l'Etat Sorcier. Elle travailla un peu sur ses autres dossiers puis, vers 7 heures, s'en alla.

Arrivée devant les cheminées, elle hésita un instant puis, grommelant, opta pour un voyage vers une gigantesque maison plutôt que son appartement.

* * *

Elle va donner sa réponse, elle va donner sa réponse ! Et bien sûr, ce sera…mouahaha, vous saurez que si vous lisez le chapitre suivant ! :D (nous, pauvres sous-écrivains de fanfiction, nous sommes réduits à ça pour fidéliser nos lecteurs, si c'est pas malheureux…je suis comme une SHF (Sans Histoire Fixe), je mendie des reviews ! Alors à votre avis, elle va répondre quoi ? (Ui, je sais, ce n'est pas difficile de deviner, mais c'est cool les histoire interactives où on provoque le lecteur, j'ai appris ça en cours de français un jour, alors j'applique (pour ceux que ça énerve, je vous dis où trouver mon ex-prof de français ? :p))


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le chapitre 7! Elle lui donne (enfin) une réponse définitive, mais même avec son accord à elle, vous allez voir que toute cette histoire ne sera pas de tout repos...comment ça il n'y a que leurs réactions à eux deux qui comptent? :p

Oui, je tourne autour du pot, mais un mariage, ça se prépare looooongtemps alors...sa description aussi! :p

Au passage, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais vous y habituez pas non plus, je ne sais pas si ça continuera comme ça! :p

**The Twincess:** Ksss, encore une qui n'est pas inscrite! je me demande bien qui tu es ;p Tu n'as qu'à passer à mon lycée, je te le présenterai ce prof! Et dans ce cas, les auteurs et les écrivains sont à plaindre, je propose donc que plus personne ne touche à la littérature, comme ça, tout le monde sera heureux ;p

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Salut, c'est ton ancienne pire ennemie. On se marie quand ?**_

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

« Pas que je sache… »

Il se leva, laissant ses deux amis autour de sa table basse et alla ouvrir. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il vit qui se tenait devant lui.

« Granger… » souffla-t-il, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Salut Malfoy. On peut parler ? »

« Euh…oui, bien sûr, entre… » Il s'effaça pour qu'elle puisse passer le pas de la porte. « J'ai des invités… » ajouta-t-il quand elle arriva dans le salon.

« Je vois…on pourrait parler seuls quelques instants s'il te plait ? »

« Hum, oui, viens. » Et il l'entraîna vers sa cuisine.

Il se sentait gauche, il n'était pas du tout habitué à tant de civilités avec elle et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. D'autant plus qu'elle le fixait en silence depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Et cinq minutes, dans ce genre de situation, ça peut paraître un siècle. Il se racla la gorge : « Hum, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Elle sembla sortir d'une sorte de profonde léthargie.

« Oui. Dis-moi, tu as quelques idées pour faire un contrat de mariage équitable ? »

Il resta là à la fixer comme un abruti. Il devait le prendre comment ? ça signifiait qu'elle acceptait de l'épouser, c'est ça ?

« Mal…Drago, tu as l'air d'un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau. Un poisson sans cervelle je précise. » signala-t-elle platement. Visiblement, elle avait eu le temps de relativiser sur cette situation, parce qu'elle ne semblait pas stressée le moins du monde.

« Je, euh, oui, tu… »

« Ça te choque tant que ça ? »

« Eh bien…je n'y croyais plus à vrai dire. Hum, je te laisse faire des suggestions. Pour le contrat je veux dire. »

« L'idée de perdre le divorce me déplait. Ça me ferait une mauvaise pub, une mère avocate ne pouvant même pas obtenir la garde de son propre enfant, ça la fait moyenne... Je propose donc de gagner une garde pseudo partagée en reconnaissant qu'avec mon métier prenant, je risque de ne pas être très disponible. On peut s'arranger pour que ton ami Théodore soit juge dans l'affaire. Bien sûr, au final, on s'arrangera pour qu'en pratique, tu aies la garde exclusive. »

« Oui, bien entendu. »

« Mal…Drago ! Tu es sûr de m'écouter ? »

« Mais oui ! J'essaie juste de réaliser. Je vais épouser quelqu'un que je suis supposé haïr, avoir un gosse à charge dans 9 mois et je ne vais pas mourir. Honnêtement, je pensais que tu m'enverrais promener. Alors sérieux, merci Granger. »

« De rien. Et pour ton information, si tu veux que ce mariage soit un minimum crédible…oublie mon nom de famille. »

« Ah merde, tu as raison. »

« Comme toujours. »

Il s'apprêtait à lui balancer un « oh toi la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu peux… » agressif, quand il vit son air moqueur. Ah, elle n'était pas sérieuse en fait. Putain, elle plaisantait avec lui maintenant et ça ne l'horrifiait même pas ! Il allait se pendre en fait. Il ne put toutefois retenir un léger sourire.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de plaisanter avec lui, là, tout de suite, alors qu'elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle allait l'épouser, le tout très sérieusement, sans ironie, et sans vomir. Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans sa vie ?! (Ndlr : à part le fait que tu sois enceinte d'un mec que tu es supposée haïr de façon réciproque et que tu vas l'épouser pour lui donner ce bébé parce que sinon, tu seras responsable de sa mort…rien. Ta vie n'a jamais été aussi bien (en même temps, Voldie est mort et tous tes proches ne risquent donc plus de mourir torturés par lui, faut relativiser dans la vie…Ok ok, je sors ! :p))

« Je vais peut-être en profiter pour te présenter mes deux témoins de mariage tant que tu es là. »

« Euh…Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Il eut un sourire crispé et lui montra la direction du salon de son bras.

« Pansy, Blaise. Je vous présente ma future femme. Grang…Hermione, je suppose que tu te souviens de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini ? »

« En effet. Bonjour »

« Granger, quelle joie de te voir ! Te fatigue pas à faire comme si tu aimais cet abruti va, on connaît toute l'histoire ! »

« Blaise, la ferme » lui fit le blond, alors que l'interpellé ponctuait sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

« Excuse-le, il est con parfois. Souvent même. » puis, avisant la grimace qu'il faisait à Drago « hum, tout le temps en fait. Je suppose que tu te souviens de moi. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est vraiment sympa d'avoir accepté le mariage. »

« Merci…Pansy. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom aussi. »

La brune lui sourit. En fait, Hermione ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, mais la blonde était franchement belle. Le genre de femme plantureuse, mince et élégante, avec une certaine impression de culot et d'arrogance qui se dégageait de sa posture et de son regard.

« Hum, alors comme ça, Drago vous a tout dit à propos de notre…situation ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Il a juste omis de nous dire comment tu étais au lit, mais puisque tu es là, je pourrai me faire ma propre idée… »

« Eh bien… » commença-t-elle, gênée.

« Blaise, mariage arrangé ou pas, je t'interdis formellement de prendre ma femme pour un coup d'un soir. »

« Wow, descend de tes grands cheveux Dray ! »

« En fait c'est « ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux » mais… »

« Roh, ça va Granger ! »

« Elle a raison. »

Un jeune homme grand, fin, les cheveux noirs bien coiffés et une tenue très soignée, de bonne facture, était entré.

« Salut Théo. »

« Ça t'arrive de toquer avant d'entrer ? »

« Enlève cette cravate, elle est laide. »

« Bonsoir Nott. »

« Salut Dray. Blaise, je ne relèverai pas, je te signale que d'une, tu es mal placé pour me faire cette remarque et que de deux, j'ai toqué sans résultat. Pansy, cette cravate est un cadeau alors il faut bien que je la porte de temps en temps pour ne pas offenser Blaise. Grange, ravi de te voir ici. Ta réponse était…? »

« Oui. »

« Content de l'apprendre. Dray, je suppose que je dois te présenter mes félicitations. »

« Merci mon vieux. »

« Pas besoin d'être aussi cérémonieux Théo ! Et c'est vrai ça, ne critique pas les cadeaux que je fais Pansy ! Sinon on peut parler du set de table rose cochon… »

« Rose pâle abruti ! »

« Pour un mec célibataire et hétéro, avoue que c'était une idée richissime ! »

Hermione les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ils semblaient si…si vivants, si…elle ne trouvait pas de mot. Pas du tout les Sangs Purs snobs qu'elle avait imaginés.

« Et là encore, ils sont plutôt pas en forme. » lui glissa quelqu'un à l'oreille.

Elle se retourna et vit Théo qui lui faisait un sourire complice. Elle le lui rendit.

« Tant qu'ils ne font pas ça au mariage… »

Il rit.

« Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom au fait. »

« Je vais mettre du temps à m'y faire mais pas de problème N…Théo. »

« Eh, mec, Drago a interdit qu'on la saute ! »

« Merci Blaise, c'est noté. » lança l'interpellé de l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que la jeune fille rougissait. Drago, encore un peu sous le choc, la fixait. Visiblement, elle semblait ne pas avoir trop de difficultés à s'intégrer parmi ses amis. Elle avait même l'air plutôt proche de Théo. Humm il allait peut être lui en toucher un mot.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione sortait de la grande maison, rassurée. Ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Mal…Drago avait sa propre maison, elle n'aurait donc pas à habiter au manoir et c'était tant mieux. Ah, et ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain pour voir ses parents et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Youpi, elle avait franchement hâte. Ils risquaient d'être absolument ra-vis.

Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil de toute la nuit, se tournant et se retournant, s'empêtrant dans ses draps. Elle appréhendait vraiment la réaction de ses parents. Celle de ceux de Drago aussi, tant qu'elle y était.  
Quand ce dernier vint la chercher le lendemain matin, il la trouva pâle et tendue.

« Gran…Hermione, pour l'amour du ciel, vas te passer la figure sous l'eau et mange quelque chose, on dirait que tu es condamnée à perpétuité et que tu te prépares pour te rendre à Azkaban. C'est toi qui parle de crédibilité après ? »

Elle grimaça et s'exécuta, avant de le rejoindre, plus fraîche et dispose, pour transplaner…non pas dans la rue de ses parents, mais dans un parc lumineux, plein d'arbres aux feuilles bien vertes et aux fleurs blanches, roses, odorantes…

Drago prit la parole : « Hum, il me semble que même si c'est un service que tu me rends plutôt qu'un mariage pour toi, je devrais tout faire dans les règles. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir accepté. »

Devant une Hermione sidérée, il s'agenouilla et tendit une boite. Une petite boîte.

« Hermione Jane Granger…accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? »

Sa gorge se serra. L'écrin de velours contenait une bague en or clair sur laquelle une pierre blanche, transparente, irisée scintillait et mille feux.

« Je…mon Dieu, Mal…Drago, elle est sublime ! Je ne peux pas… »

« Mets-la. Elle est magique, la pierre est un diamant ensorcelé, il peut changer de couleur mais je serais incapable de te dire comment faire…il me semble que c'est un sort assez compliqué. »

« Enfin c'est beaucoup trop ! Je… »

« Hermione, tu vas devenir ma femme. Je n'en aurai pas d'autre avant 27 ans, alors autant dire que tu seras la seule. J'ai largement les moyens de t'offrir une belle bague de fiançailles alors s'il te plaît, prends-la. »

Sa gorge était nouée à présent. C'était si beau si…romantique vu de l'extérieur. Et si faux, malheureusement ! Elle glissa alors son doigt avec un rien d'hésitation dans l'anneau tendu et essuya furtivement une larme qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir.

« Hermione, ça va ? »

« Oui oui…c'est juste que…j'ai un peu les nerfs à vif en ce moment, désolée. »

Il lui fit un sourire ennuyé.

« Si j'avais su que ça te ferait pleurer… »

« Non, tu as eu raison. Ça fera plus crédible vis-à-vis de mes parents, pour les convaincre de la véracité de cette situation pour le moins…surprenante. »

Il eut un rire amer.

« Si j'avais eu le choix… »

« Je sais. » l'interrompit-elle. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. Elle non plus. Mais elle avait l'impression que s'il le disait, jamais elle n'aurait la force de le faire. Qu'elle s'effondrerait.

Il se releva lentement, saisit la main qu'il venait de sertir d'une bague superbe et tous deux la contemplèrent un instant en silence, comme si elle concrétisait la situation et leur permettait de réaliser pleinement ce dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. L'un des plus gros mensonges qu'ils auraient jamais pu imaginer.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Hermione risqua une plaisanterie.

« Eh bien…si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, un Malfoy se mettrait à genoux devant moi, j'aurais recommandé cette personne à un hôpital psychiatrique très connu. » dit-elle, lui arrachant un sourire en coin, ce qui lui valut un semi rire amusé et tendu.

« Ouais ben…t'en vante pas trop non plus. »

« Bien sûr que non, _Dragichou_. »

« Oh Merlin, je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce surnom ridicule ! »

Elle éclata d'un grand rire franc devant son air à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et le dégoût et il se dit qu'au moins, sa vie n'allait pas être monotone avec une fille qui riait aussi facilement.

« On y va ? »

Elle posa sur lui un regard profond, redevenue sérieuse, quelques traces de son sourire subsistant toutefois sur son visage, prit une grande inspiration et lâcha : « On y va. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant chez elle et ses parents l'enlaçaient tendrement.

« Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Salut ma grande ! Alors, combien de politiciens véreux as-tu réussi à sauver de la potence ces derniers temps ? »

« Maman, toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, se jetant dans les bras ouverts de l'interpellée, avant de se tourner vers son paternel et de répliquer : « Papa, je ne prends pas de clients qui méritent la prison ! Moralement du moins. »

« La voilà qui arrange les lois à sa sauce ! »

« Tu te surmènes ma puce, regarde comme tu as maigri ! »

« Mais non Maman ! J'ai juste un peu moins de temps pour me préparer des plats conséquents, j'ai juste mieux à faire de mon temps libre ! »

« Pas d'histoires s'il te plait ! Je t'ai offert un livre de cuisine magique ! »

La jeune brune roula les yeux et répliqua : « Enfin Maman, ce n'est pas parce que c'est magique que c'est magi…hum, facile ! »

« Tatatata, pas de ça avec moi jeune fille ! J'ai feuilleté ce bouquin avant de te l'offrir et ça n'a pas l'air bien sorcier de te concocter ces plats ! »

« Sans mauvais jeu de mots bien sûr » commenta son mari, moqueur.

« André, je te prierais de garder tes commentaires sarcastiques et désagréables pour toi ! »

« Oui, excuse-moi ma chérie. » répondit son mari en l'enlaçant, s'attirant un regard surpris de Drago. Ce dernier capta également le regard attendrit d'Hermione. L'amour qui unissait ces deux êtres, cette famille toute entière d'ailleurs, sautait vraiment aux yeux et se ressentait dans le caractère de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il comprenait beaucoup de choses à présent.

A quelques détails près, cette dernière était le portrait craché de sa mère. Le même air doux, les mêmes boucles soyeuses en plus désordonnées et plus claires, le même corps assez petit, tout en formes, peut-être plus mince car la mère avait dû acquérir ses rondeurs avec l'âge, ayant tout de la ménagère peu sportive. En revanche, elle tenait ses grands yeux innocents et ses fossettes de son père. Et certainement l'ironie et la répartie aussi. Le côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, enfin, était de toute évidence plutôt maternel par contre.

« Maman, Papa…j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. On peut entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ma puce. Oh mon Dieu, que nous sommes impolis, nous ne vous avons même pas salué ! Monsieur… ? »

« Drago Malfoy, enchanté madame. Monsieur. »

Hermione croisa intérieurement les doigts pour que ne leur reviennent pas à l'esprit tous les noms d'oiseaux dont elle avait pu qualifier ledit Malfoy. Bien évidemment, ça ne manqua pas, et sa mère fronça les sourcils.

« Drago…Malfoy ? N'était-ce pas ce garçon avec lequel tu ne t'entendais pas à l'école ? Celui qui te traitait de je ne sais plus quoi déjà…de Sang de…de Boue ? Non, de… »

« Maman ! »

Et merde, elle ne facilitait pas les choses, là. Heureusement, Drago vint à la rescousse.

« Hermione et moi avons en effet eu quelques différents à cette époque. C'était puérile et bien heureusement, nous avons depuis changé d'avis et nos relations se sont considérablement améliorées, plus même. »

Bien joué Malfoy. Pas mal du tout.

« Eh bien vous m'en voyez ravie tous les deux. Allez, entrez, on va s'installer sur le canapé, ce sera plus confortable pour discuter. »

Sur ce, ils la suivirent à l'intérieur de la maison. Le mobilier était majoritairement en bois, les rideaux blanc écru, la pièce, lumineuse et le canapé beige en cuir moelleux faisait face à une table basse et trois fauteuils. Il détailla toute la pièce, préférant s'absorber dans ce genre d'activité inutile que de penser à la réaction que les modus à présent assis en face d'eux risquaient d'avoir à l'annonce de la « bonne » nouvelle.

Hermione l'incita donc à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il la sentait tendue et il devinait sans peine que son ventre était à ce moment précis en train d'effectuer une série de sauts périlleux. Quand sa mère entra dans la pièce en portant un plateau de thé et de gâteaux, Hermione se saisit de sa main.

Soit elle jouait la comédie, soit elle était tellement stressée qu'elle en avait oublié qu'ils se détestaient. Enfin, qu'ils étaient supposés se détester parce qu'au point où ils en étaient, la haine n'était qu'un détail sur lequel ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder.

« Alors Hermione, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? »

« Eh bien, hum, comme vous l'avez compris tout à l'heure, Drago et moi nous sommes retrouvés après Poudlard et nous somme…réconciliés. Tellement réconciliés que nous avons entamé une liaison et, hum, ça a évolué en une relation vraiment sérieuse qui a…débouché sur quelque chose de plus fort, la décision de passer à…la vitesse supérieure. »

« Coucher ensemble ? Jeune homme, vous pouvez sortir tout de suite, c'est non. »

« André voyons ! »

« Papa ! Je n'ai pas attendu ton autorisation pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec mes petits amis ! »

« Hermione ! »

Drago suivit la conversation avec des yeux ronds. Le père semblait plutôt protecteur et c'était mauvais pour lui. Il décida donc d'intervenir, espérant calmer le jeu, limiter la déprime de sa future femme et surtout, en finir au plus vite avec ce cirque. S'asseoir autour de petits gâteaux pour discuter avec des moldus de la possibilité d'épouser leur fille était loin de faire partie de ses activités préférées.

« Ce qu'Hermione essaie de vous dire en parlant de vitesse supérieure, c'est que j'ai émis le souhait de vous rencontrer et de lui présenter mes propres parents parce que j'ai une demande de la plus haute importance à vous faire : » il marqua une petite pause un rien théâtrale. Le stress ? Le besoin de se mettre en scène pour être plus crédible ? « Monsieur et Madame Granger, voudriez-vous m'accorder la main de votre fille ? »

La fille en question se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux ronds, et ramena ses mains sur ses cuisses…sans lâcher la sienne pour autant.

Ce fut à son tour de la regarder avec les yeux ronds. A quoi jouait-elle donc ?! Il n'eût pas le temps de s'attarder à ses interrogations intérieures que le père Granger s'étranglait.

« Epouser ma fille ?! Mais comment, quand, pourquoi, que… ?! »

« Eh bien, dans les règles, dans deux ou trois semaines, parce que nous voulons lier nos vies l'une à l'autre ? » répondit-il d'un ton calme et posé.

« Et pourquoi cette décision si soudaine ? Elle n'est pas enceinte à ce que je sache ! »

La jeune fille rougit violemment et se mordit la lèvre. Il était difficile de savoir si sa gêne était due au fait que justement, elle l'était, ou à la main de son fiancé qui caressait doucement son genoux, geste ironiquement affectueux.

« Eh bien… »

« Dis-leur mon ange. »

Mon ange. MON ANGE ?! Je t'en foutrai du « mon ange », sale faux-jeton hypocrite ! La jeter dans la gueule du loup, devant ses parents qui plus est !

« Nous dire quoi ma chérie ? »

« Oui, nous dire _quoi _? » renchérit son père d'un ton sec, peu amène.

« Eh bien… » et elle se jeta à l'eau : « C'était un accident. Le sort contraceptif a mal fonctionné et le…l'heureux évènement est arrivé plus tôt que ce que nous avions planifié. » Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air équivoque alors qu'il se retenait de s'étrangler. Bien sûr, planifié ! Ils avaient planifié d'avoir un enfant ensemble, EUX !

« Tu…tu es enceinte ?! Mais depuis combien de temps ? » s'exclama sa mère.

« Presque un mois. »

« Mais…enfin je suis très heureuse pour vous ma chérie mais…Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir vous charger de l'éducation d'un enfant à vos âges ? »

« Maman enfin, j'ai 25 ans ! »

Drago la regarda, surpris. Ah bon, elle était plus âgée que lui ? Lui-même n'attendrait pas cet âge avant un mois. Elle avait donc quelques mois de plus que lui. Son attention se reporta alors sur le père qui ne disait rien. Il sentait une explosion imminente se préparer, et l'homme lui donna bientôt raison.

« Vous allez me dire (commença-t-il, sa voix allant en crescendo) que non content de vous être immiscé dans le lit de ma fille, vous l'avez engrossée afin de pouvoir l'épouser ?! » Puis, d'une voix calme agrémentée d'un faux sourire crispé à faire froid dans le dos : « Je vais vous tuer. Je vais vous émasculer, vous brûler vif et donner vos restes à manger à des porcs. »

Drago déglutit. Malgré le fait que l'homme en face de lui n'ait pas de pouvoirs magiques, il sentait très mal la suite des évènements. Et une fois de plus, son pressentiment fut vérifié :

« Papa enfin mais tu es fou ! Tu es en train de parler à mon fiancé ! »

« Ah parce que tu as déjà accepté de l'épouser en plus ?! »

« Ce bébé a beau être une erreur, il est le fruit de nos sentiments réciproques (_'à savoir qu'on se déteste mais ça je préfère ne pas te le dire…'_). Nous devons assumer nos erreurs Papa, et si ça doit avancer l'arrivée d'un évènement qui de toute façon serait arrivé, ('_C'est-à-dire que nous nous entretuions'_) eh bien ce n'est pas si grave. »

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas épouser ce blanc bec qui t'a mise enceinte si ?! »

« C'est le père de mon enfant ! »

« C'est un petit con qui a sauté ma fille ! »

« Papa ! »

« André ! »

« Hermione ! »

Son père se leva et cria presque, rouge de colère : « Tu n'épouseras pas ce type ! »

Le genou de la jeune lionne s'arracha soudain à la main du blond et, la seconde d'après, elle se dressait devant son géniteur et lui tenait tête. Le regard flamboyant, les sourcils froncés, elle demanda d'un air bravache : « Ah bon ?! Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que je te l'interdits ! »

« Tu n'as pas à régenter ma vie sexuelle et sentimentale ! »

« Je suis ton père ! »

« J'ai 25 ans ! »

Les deux duellistes se tenaient là, face à face, se défiant du regard. Sans l'avoir vraiment réalisé, Drago s'était levé et retenait les épaules de sa fiancée contre lui, tandis que la mère de cette dernière poussait son mari d'une main sur son torse, l'autre agrippant son bras.  
La suite de la discussion s'annonçait animée.

* * *

Mouahaha, ça promet! :D Alors à votre avis, ils vont s'entre-tuer ou se retenir? Et Drago, il va intervenir ou pas? Hummmm...on verra ça dans deux semaines! :)


	8. Chapter 8

_****_Et voilà le chapitre 8! :) Celui-là, pour le coup, je dois admettre que j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à le poster à temps! Il faut dire que j'ai été débordée ces derniers temps (la preuve: mes OS de la nuit d'écriture attendent toujours sagement d'être rédigés quand j'aurai une petite demi-heure à leur consacrer et mes projets d'éventuelles nouvelle fic' sont en jachère depuis un moment...j'ai l'impression d'être un caca comme dirait une amie à moi. "

Bref, du coup, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews que vous m'aviez gentiment laissées pour le chapitre précédent, je m'en excuse plutôt 38 fois qu'une, vraiment désolée :/ Vos réponses à la suite de cette introduction! ;)

Sinon, pour ce chapitre...bon bah on peut dire qu'on aurait imaginé que les réactions des parents Granger et Malfoy seraient inversées, j'ai dû un peu péter un câble quand j'ai écrit ça, ne cherchez pas à comprendre la logique de mon cerveau tortueux (et encore, si vous lisiez mes brouillons! :O)...^^" En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez bien ma Narcissa, moi je la trouve sympa (pour un fois :p)!

**Elsar:** Hihi, merci, ravie que ça t'ai plu ^^

**Kalyno: **J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également, et que je te croiserai à celui d'encore après ;)

**IzzieJenkins: **merci beaucoup! Non mais tu te prends pour qui, c'est pas une démocration, je suis pire qu'un grand manitou, je suis un tyran moi! xp Noooon, je plaisante, c'est noté, j'essaierai de limiter mes interventions intempestives (mais parfois, je peux simplement pas résister :p) :)

**Lana NEMESIS: **Hum, oui je sais, je serai vous (en admettant que vous aimez beaucoup cette fic' ^^") je me tuerai...ou alors non, en fait, je me séquestrerais pour que je me raconte toute l'histoire en avant première! *grands yeux écarquillés par la perspective de cette idée de génie* (hm, cette phrase est un peu alambiquée...^^")

**Ange Lapuce:** Je ne sais pas. Je devais avoir envie de faire s'engueuler des gens, et c'est tombé sur lui. Je suppose. Enfin comme je l'ai dit plus haut, même moi, j'ai du mal à me comprendre parfois XD Alors bon, mais promis, il restera pas méchant toute la vie! ;) (d'un côté, faut le comprendre, sa fille unique vient de lui annoncer qu'elle allait épouser un mec qu'elle a toujours dit qu'elle haïssait et qu'en plus, elle était enceinte de lui alors...il est énervé! :))

**sick-first-love: **Long? Comment ça long? j'ai pas vu le temps passer moi! ^^"  
Et de rien, moi je ne l'aime pas toujours mais en l'occurrence, je veux que ce soit un perso sympathique! Par contre, navrée de te l'annoncer , mais les quelques apparitions de Ron donneront plutôt de lui l'image du gars lourdingue de l'histoire ^^" Meuh bon, je ferai un OS où il sera à l'honneur un jour promis! ;)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Papa, Maman, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…**_

« Hermione… »

« André ça suffit ! »

Sa voix à lui était apaisante et hésitante, tout le contraire de celle de Mme Granger, qui était à la fois gênée et autoritaire.

« Très bien, épouse-le, donne-lui trois, cinq, vingt gosses si ça te chante ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'encourager dans cette voie et venir à votre mariage ! » s'exclama son père avant de sortir de la pièce à grands pas rageurs.

Hermione, toute chamboulée, couvrit sa bouche de ses mains tremblantes, s'appuyant légèrement contre le torse présent derrière elle. La main qui tenait son épaule droite glissa pour encercler le haut de son dos tandis que l'autre retombait le long d'un corps masculin. Une tête blonde se pencha vers elle pour guetter sa réaction et soudain, elle se retourna pour s'accrocher au cou de Drago en sanglotant. Pris par surprise, il ne put que la serrer contre lui en caressant ses cheveux, se maudissant une énième fois de n'avoir pas su lancer ce fichu sort de contraception correctement. , et d'être aussi gentil avec cette…cette…cette foutue folle complètement désespérée.

Mme Granger prit enfin le relais et détacha de lui sa fille dont le visage était dissimulé au creux de son cou. Elle se montra évidemment bien plus efficace que lui pour la consoler.

« Allons ma chérie, tu connais bien ton père ! La nouvelle est un choc pour lui, mais laisse-lui le temps d'y repenser. Tu verras, il reviendra vers toi et s'excusera. N'est-ce pas ce qui s'est toujours passé ? »

« Hunhun… »

« Alors tu vois ! Ça va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas. »

La jeune brune acquiesça.

« Pour ma part ma chérie, je respecte ton choix mais…tu es sûre de toi ? Je veux dire, tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir te marier et être mère dès maintenant, tout d'un coup ? Tu te sens prête ? »

« Oui Maman je…je veux vraiment épouser Drago. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Après tout, elle était sûre de vouloir l'épouser. Elle n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, mais elle était sûre de vouloir le faire. Pour lui éviter de mourir. Ça ne comptait pas pour un vrai mensonge ça, si ?

Le concerné, de son côté, eut envie de se gifler car un incompréhensible frisson avait parcouru son échine. Et ce n'était pas de la peur, du dégoût ou quoi que ce soit de négatif. Donc c'était quelque chose de positif. Ou un signe d'attirance ou de hâte. Dans tous les cas, c'était très mauvais pour sa santé mentale. Il préféra se dire qu'il se mettait dans la peau du personnage pour être plus convaincant, et continuer à se montrer gentil.

« Madame, je paierai l'intégralité du mariage, j'ai un héritage et un salaire plus que conséquents. Au vu de vos actuelles relations avec votre fille, il est préférable que je me charge moi-même de tous les préparatifs. »

« Mon Dieu je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça c'est… »

« Accordez-moi la main de votre fille, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Pour ce qui est de l'argent, si ça vous gêne vraiment, nous envisagerons la possibilité d'un éventuel remboursement ultérieurement, mais n'y comptez pas trop. »

Madame Granger sourit. Elle sentait un certain malaise entre ces deux jeunes gens, mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin, mettant ça sur le compte de la gêne suscitée par la crise de nerfs de son crétin de mari.

« Eh bien…je crois que le choix lui revient. »

« C'est tout vu Maman. »

Drago adressa un sourire séducteur à la femme d'âge mûr, en entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de sa fiancée avant de les porter à ses lèvres. Le contact de ces dernières fit frissonner la jeune femme. _'Bon sang Hermione, c'est Malfoy ! Il ne doit __**pas**__ te faire d'effet ! Ce n'est pas __**normal**__ !'_

« Dans ce cas…félicitations tous les deux ! Je suis si contente pour toi ma chérie ! »

Et sur ce, Drago dut subir les embrassades maternelles moldues ce qu'il fit, et Hermione fut forcée de l'admettre, de très bonne grâce. Enfin, les deux jeunes adultes prirent congé et sortirent pour marcher jusque dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets afin de transplaner.

Mme Granger les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire puis ferma sa porte et cria en direction des escaliers menant à l'étage où son mari était allé se terrer.

« C'est bon, arrête de jouer la comédie, tu vois bien qu'elle est sûre de ce qu'elle fait ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais réellement lui faire un coup comme ça pour t'assurer qu'elle ne fait pas quelque chose d'irréfléchi ! »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-elle épousé ce crétin déjà ? Ah oui, l'amour !

oOo

« Tu te sens bien ?

« Oui…je…je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais en fait. Mon père a toujours été possessif et protecteur et il a toujours eu ses humeurs mais là…Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il oserait se comporter de cette manière. Jamais il n'aurait dû te traiter de cette manière, t'insulter ou te menacer. Je suis désolée. »

« C'est un père, il a du mal avec l'idée que sa fille puisse sortir et porter un autre homme que lui dans son cœur. J'ai toujours pensé que la relation qu'on entretient avec son enfant doit conserver une certaine distance et une notion de respect. »

« Ne parle pas d'éducation de cette manière s'il te plaît, tu risquerais de me faire regretter mon choix… »

« Probablement… »

Ils marchèrent encore quelques instants puis Hermione ajouta : « En tout cas…merci d'avoir fait l'effort d'être aimable et tout malgré le fait que me parents soient moldus. »

Drago s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils : « ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Elle s'immobilisa et lui renvoya un air surpris et gêné.

« Eh bien… »

« Tu penses que je hais tout ce qui touche aux Moldus c'est ça ? »

« Euh…c'est-à-dire que tu m'as toujours fait savoir que tu me méprisais, me haïssais même, moi, la Sang de Bourbe… »

« Et tu penses que c'est à cause de ta naissance que je te détestais ? »

Elle acquiesça, plus ou moins piteuse, et il se crispa.

« J'ai…été élevé dans le mépris des Moldus, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne signifie rien. J'ai grandi et je me suis vite fait ma propre opinion. Je ne te dirai pas que je me sens intéressé ou même concerné par les Moldus. A vrai dire, je considère leur existence comme inutile, elle m'indiffère complètement. Mais je ne les déteste pas. Simplement, mon statut de fils de Mangemort nécessitait certains artifices de caractère. Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligente pour l'avoir compris depuis le temps. »

La jeune femme rougit. Elle le sentait vexé et sincère, ce qui la mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Enfin merde, il l'avait traitée de Sang de Bourbe durant toute sa scolarité, et maintenant il lui expliquait que ce n'était pas ça qui lui déplaisait ! Ce type était vraiment plein de surprise !

« Je dois dire que je n'y avais jamais pensé. Pour moi, tu «étais ce Serpentard fils à papa égoïste et haïssable qui adorait pourrir ma vie et celle de mes amis. Tu avoueras quand même que cette opinion était justifiée.  
Cela étant, Je veux bien te croire quand tu dis que tout cela n'était qu'un rôle que ta naissance te forçait à prendre. Je veux penser que tu n'es pas si mauvais et que le père de mon bébé n'est pas un odieux personnage mais quelqu'un d'intelligent et un minimum aimable. »

Il la contempla un instant, partagé entre sa colère et un sentiment d'apaisement.

« Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas pardonné par contre. »

« Le pardon viendra après. Certaines blessures doivent cicatriser d'abord. »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton doux. Ses joues étaient roses de gêne, son regard chocolat-noisette, limpide. Son nez droit puis un poil retroussé, et son fin visage, encadré par un amas de boucles emmêlées. Elle n'était pas si laide en fait…

« Ouais…ne vas pas t'imaginer que ça me hantera. »

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. »

« Et à l'avenir, tant qu'on y est…ne juge plus les gens dont tu ne sais rien. »

Son ton définitif marquait la fin de la conversation. Ils n'étaient certainement pas amis (quelle horreur ! de quoi vomir ! Ou pas…peu importe…), mais ils n'étaient pas non plus ennemis. Plutôt compagnons d'infortune. Enfin, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils s'entendent relativement bien, considérant qu'ils allaient se marier dans deux ou trois semaines.

Il attrapa son bras et l'entraîna dans un coin éloigné à l'abri des regards.

« Juste pour ton information, mes parents savent tout de notre arrangement, et ils ne sont pas forcément ravis. »

« Tu leur as tout dit ! »

« Non, et c'est ce qui amène mon deuxième avertissement : mon père est un legilimens confirmé alors…quoi que tu caches dans ta cervelle, mets une cape d'invisibilité mentale par-dessus. »

Elle grimaça. Génial. Un beau-père ex-Mangemort qui la détestait elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait, pour le rôle qu'elle avait joué durant la guerre également, pour ce qu'elle était aussi, et qui pouvais lire dans ses pensées. Sa vie était définitivement parfaite.  
Drago transplana et elle fut envahie par cette sensation désagréable d'être comprimée et secouée, avant d'obtenir la délivrance de l'atterrissage. Elle se trouvait dans un gigantesque jardin, avec des grillages couverts de plantes et de fleurs grimpantes, une pelouse impeccable, quelques arbres parfaitement taillés, un petit lac avec un saule pleureur…le jardin parfait en somme ! Si peu en accord avec son propriétaire !

oOo

« Père, Mère… »

« M. et Mme Malfoy… »

Brrrr, l'ambiance était tellement cérémonieuse que c'en était effrayant.

« Fils. Je vois que tu as amené ta Sang…fiancée. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés il me semble. »

« En effet, dans des conditions bien moins…festives. Je suis certaine qu'à l'époque, vous n'auriez jamais imaginé qu'un jour, je serais votre belle-fille… »

« En effet, et c'est bien regrettable… »

« Ça vous aurait évité de commettre quelques fâcheuses actions. »

« Ou ça m'aurait permis d'anticiper et d'en faire quelques-unes pour préserver mon avenir. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle haussa les épaules. On voyait que son fils tenait de lui. Il avait les mêmes mèches de cheveux blonds pâles, juste moins longs et moins blancs, les mêmes yeux d'acier, en plus bleus, le même corps fin, racé, musclé, en un peu plus athlétique. La même mâchoire, en un peu plus carrée, virile, et un visage un peu moins émacié. Il était un peu moins intimidant et sec en fait, et se rapprochait plus du type mannequin, mais la génétique en faisait un symbole de l'hérédité physique.

Lucius Malfoy était toujours un bel homme, très bien conservé. Mais son fils avait un air un poil moins…aristocratique, en prenant ce mot dans le mauvais sens du terme. Plus avenant (même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre). Comme une version améliorée du premier Malfoy, une version 2.0. Avec un peu de chance, son fils à elle serait une version 3.0 de ce modèle.

Brrr, son cerveau devenait effrayant avec ces analyses. Déjà qu'il avait réussi à lui pondre un raisonnement arrivant à la conclusion que se marier avec Malfoy fils était la meilleure des solutions pour la situation actuelle…

« Lucius, cela suffit. L'erreur vient de ton fils, et même de toi. Je t'avais dit de jeter ce sort de stérilité temporaire ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si ton fils n'a pas pu choisir la belle-fille que tu vas avoir. De plus, je préfère encore que ce soit elle qui soit tombée enceinte par erreur, ç'aurait quand même pu être pire... » elle ignora le ricanement presque aboyé discrètement de son époux « …il aurait pu faire un enfant à cette chinoise qu'il a fréquenté un moment. »

« Et ç'aurait pu être mieux, comme si ç'avait été Astoria que tu adores par exemple. »

« Mère, Cho n'était qu'une passade, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Ce n'était pas le seul statut auquel elle prétendait. »

« Mère, je croyais que le sujet était clos ! »

« Il l'est. Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que j'approuvais tes relations à la chaîne. Cette fille avait beau être belle, elle avait très mauvais genre. » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Cette dernière sourit. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'asiatique, en particulier depuis sa relation avec Harry en fait. Et cette inimitié avait perduré.

« En effet. Nous nous sommes parlé en quelques rares occasions en cinquième année, mais nous avons eu un…désaccord. Et elle ne me manque absolument pas. »

« Je veux bien vous croire ! Si seulement Drago avait eu autant de bon sens que vous quant au choix de ses fréquentations ! Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas une qualité Malfoy, autant chez lui que chez ses prédécesseurs… » Elle laissa la subtile allusion planer dans l'air tandis Hermione faisait un sourire crispé.

« Ce n'était pas…un choix. Mère. » répliqua Drago, encore plus crispé.

« Je le sais chéri, je le sais. »

Hermione regarda le blond. Il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de cette époque. A personne en fait, sauf peut-être à ses amis proches. Après tout, elle-même ne le fréquentait que depuis un court laps de temps, et ce pour des raisons plus ou moins justifiées.  
Il réagissait mal quand on évoquait ce sujet en tout cas, et elle se demandait à quel point ça avait pu le traumatiser. La culpabilité sans doute.

Elle préféra détourner la conversation et, très vite, Narcissa se focalisa sur les préparatifs du mariage, à commencer par la couleur thème. Du blanc, du rose…

« J'avais pensé à un mélange de doré et argenté pâle à vrai dire…ainsi, on aurait mixé les couleurs de nos maisons respectives de l'époque de Poudlard pour montrer que ces oppositions ridicules n'ont aucune importance…ça ferait vraiment couple énamouré. »

« Sand doute, sans doute…Drago chéri, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ce dernier releva la tête, son regard allant de sa fiancée à sa mère, se racla la gorge et…

« Je pense que l'argenté et le…doré seraient appropriés. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard étrange puis reporta son attention sur sa future belle-mère. Narcissa était une femme très intelligente, et on voyait que son fils comptait énormément pour elle. Elle semblait le chérir plus que tout, malgré son attitude fière de Sang Pure et la perspective de préparer son mariage, fut-il factice et arrangé, semblait la ravir. Et la jeune lionne ne se sentait pas le courage de lui rappeler que dans 8 mois, elle n'aurait plus aucun contact avec son fils.

Drago les regardait parler toutes les deux. Sa mère avait toujours eu le contact facile, mais le début d'amitié qui semblait s'être créé entre les deux femmes le surprenait au plus haut point.

Lucius, lui, semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

Quant à lui, il avait décroché à partir du moment où sa mère avait évoqué…ah oui, des robes des demoiselles d'honneur !

3h, deux thés et 32 petits gâteaux (l'ennui donnait faim à Lucius) plus tard, les deux jeunes gens prirent congé du couple marié.

« Ton père est comme je me l'imaginais en moins…agressif. »

« Il n'allait pas te sauter à la gorge alors que tu me rends service… »

« Mouais…ta mère en revanche… »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est…je ne la voyais pas du tout comme ça. Elle est très gentille. Et un peu trop enthousiaste quant à notre mariage. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent.

« C'est un vraie commère aussi. » répondit-il, se détendant. « Elle détestait que mon père et moi risquions nos vies durant la guerre. Elle se foutait de notre camp, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était notre sécurité. Pour moi c'est ça une vraie femme : une femme capable de gérer activités, mari, enfant, émotions… et elle, pour gérer tout ça, elle a dû prendre sur elle et elle s'en est sortie à merveille. »

Hermione eut un doux sourire. Il semblait si fier !

« Elle semble en effet vous adorer. Et la perspective de notre mariage semble l'enchanter. »

« Elle a toujours rêvé d'organiser le mien. Elle a mal vécu l'annulation du contrat de mariage qui me liait à Astoria Greengrass, alors elle est peut-être un peu déçue que je t'épouse toi, qui est d'un rang « inférieur » diront les autres Sangs Purs mais…au moins, elle doit être rassurée que ce ne soit pas Chang qui soir enceinte de moi.

« Hunhun…Elle sait que tu couches avec elle ? » questionna-t-elle plus ou moins distraitement.

« Comment tu… ?! »

« Son parfum. Peu répandu, et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je l'ai senti sur toi à plusieurs reprises. »

Il la contempla avec de grands yeux. Cette fille était surprenante. Et diablement perspicace. Heureusement qu'elle n'attendait pas de lui une fidélité à toute épreuve, sans quoi il aurait été mal barré.

« Tu es vraiment effrayante. »

Elle rit.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Tu me poses vraiment la question ? »

« Il est 14h passées et on doit encore annoncer la « bonne nouvelle » à tes amis les renards. »

« Les renards ? »

« Les belettes. Enfin bon, tu m'as compris. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas être plus gentil avec eux ? »

« De qui, les renards ? D'accord, c'est offensant pour eux, mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils sont roux aussi ! »

« Je ne parlais pas des renards ! »

« Quoi, tu défendrais plus des belettes que des renards ? Tu as raison, ce n'est pas sympa pour elles non plus. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Il était irrécupérable.

« Tu as envie de quoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Sandwich, restaurant 5 étoiles… ? »

« Ah, euh…comme tu veux. »

« Ok, on va aller dans un restau que je connais alors. »

Deux minutes et un transplanage plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un restaurant sorcier réputé cher et délicieux.

« Tu viens sérieusement ici juste pour un déjeuner normal ? »

« Bah…oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis richissime, sans me vanter. Ce n'est rien pour moi. »

« Quand même… »

« Pfff, sérieusement, une salade ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne vais pas dépenser 50 gallions pour un déjeuner alors qu'on ne fête même pas quelque chose ! »

Ce fut son tour à lui de lever les yeux au ciel, avant qu'il n'ajoute à l'adresse du serveur : « Un faux filet et un tartare. »

« Bien monsieur Malfoy. » fit ce dernier avant de s'éloigner, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil appréciateur à Hermione.

« Je crois que je vais faire le mec jaloux. » annonça l'héritier avant de se saisir tendrement de sa main en foudroyant le serveur du regard.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Au fiancé parfait. On n'était pas censés rendre la situation la plus réaliste possible ? »

« Ah ! Et pourquoi jaloux ? »

« Le serveur t'a déshabillée du regard et je suis le seul à avoir ce droit. S'il savait ce que tu caches sous ces vêtements en vérité… »

« Retiens-toi avec insinuations douteuses. » siffla-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

« Vexée Granger ? »

« Très. » ironisa-t-elle.

« La salade ? »

« Ici. »

« Le faux filet ? »

« Ici. »

« Le tatare ? »

« Là. »

« Comment ça « là » ? »

« Tu ne vas pas te contenter d'une salade. » dit-il d'un air d'évidence.

« Mais… »

« Arrête. Tu as besoin d'énergie pour cet après-midi. Et de toute façon, c'est moi qui régale alors fais-moi plaisir, _mon amour_, mange ce tartare. »

Elle plissa les yeux avec agacement mais lui fit un sourire pseudo tendre et capitula : « Tu as raison mon cœur. Très bien, je m'avoue vaincue. Posez donc ce tartare là, je commencerai par ma salade. »

Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence. Elle lui jetait de fréquents regards. Avait-il fait ça pour s'épargner la corvée de s'occuper d'elle si elle s'évanouissait ou était-ce simplement pour l'embêter ?

« Granger, je vais considérer que tu me mates avec insistance pour jouer ton rôle de fiancée amoureuse. »

« Hum, pas vraiment. En fait, je me demandais pourquoi tu étais si aimable…non mais je veux dire, » se reprit-elle en le voyant hausser un sourcil, « tu me détestes. Et là, on a une conversation presque civile alors… »

« Les insultes te manquent ? »

« Non. » souffla-t-elle.

« On est censés se marier et avoir un enfant je te signale » continua-t-il en s'adossant nonchalamment au dossier de sa chaise, « et je préfère éviter d'avoir à me battre sans arrêt avec toi. Ça ôterait toute crédibilité à notre couple déjà peu crédible et ce serait pénible. Il est temps que nous apprenions à faire des compromis. »

La jeune brune le regarda, soufflée. Il semblait si mature, si responsable tout d'un coup ! Rien à voir avec les Malfoy qu'elle avait pu connaître auparavant ! Il avait vraiment changé en fait, et c'en était presque déstabilisant à force.

« Tu as raison. Nous devons nous comporter en adultes responsables. Très bien, dans ce cas, allons gérer comme deux fiancés assumant pleinement leur choix l'annonce de notre mariage. Pour ce qui est de « l'heureux évènement »… »

« Je croyais que le mariage en était un ? »

« Le bébé se place au-dessus il me semble… »

« Euh…après le mariage si tu veux bien. Chaque chose en son temps. Qui est au courant en tout ? »

« Tu as raison, un choc à la fois. Et tes parents, Blaise, Pansy, Théodore, Ginny et Harry. Je crois que c'est tout. »

« Ça fait déjà beaucoup. La belette n'est pas au courant ? »

« Il me semblait t'avoir signifié que je n'étais pas en de très bons termes avec lui. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Un mauvais coup. »

« Le sexe n'est pas le seul motif. Ça aussi, je dois te l'avoir dit. »

« Donc il fait partie des nombreuses raisons qui t'ont aidée à réaliser que tu sortais avec une serpillère rousse qui te bavait dans la bouche plutôt qu'elle ne t'embrassait.

« Merci Drago. »

Il lui jeta un regard surpris, entre le sérieux et l'amusement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu progresses. Tu ne buttes presque plus sur mon prénom. »

« Ah ! Eh bien, appeler son mari par son prénom c'est…le minimum non ? »

« En effet. Dommage. J'aimais bien t'appeler Granger. »

Elle s'abstint de répondre.

Il régla la note du repas et tous les deux sortirent pour transplaner. La petite rue qu'ils choisirent pour ça était calme, et le soleil d'automne dorait les feuilles des plantes du jardin du Terrier. Un paysage si charmant devant lequel elle aurait ou s'attarder des heures, ne serait-ce que pour repousser l'échéance de la conversation qu'elle allait avoir.

* * *

Allez, courage ma p'tite Mione, tu as parcouru 2/3 du chemin vers l'autel! Plus qu'une dispute (ou pas...ou si...il faudra lire la suite pour savoir mouahaha! :p) et je pourrai -enfin- m'occuper de ce fichu mariage. Il faut appeler le taiteuuuuuuur! (ok, je m'emporte un peu. Je me calme ^^") Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et donné envie de lire le suivant. Et celui d'après. Et celui d'encore après bien sûr. Et puis tant qu'à faire, celui qui suivra, hein? ;)  
A tout hasard, une petite review please? :D


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà! Avec 24h de retard, certes, comme je vous en ai averti dès le début, **mais j'ai une excuse**! J'ai passé les journées d'hier et aujourd'hui à faire mes bagages, à être malade en voiture, à me bourrer de médocs, et à ne pas réussir à dormir...j'ai un nez à en faire pâlir un clown et des valises bleues sous les yeux mais part ça, tout baigne, l'héroïne que je suis a réussi à vous boucler ce chapitre! (comment ça je me fais mousser? Absolument pas enfin, je suis la modestie incarnée moi! :p)

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses...les reviews! En bonne flemmarde et écolière absorbée par mes récents exams, je n'ai pas été très présente et, comme pour le dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews. Je vais le faire au cas pas cas ci-dessous, je mets un point d'honneur à répondre au moins un petit merci à défaut de réponse plus spirituelle à chacun parce que je vois à quel point les reviewers deviennent rares sur ce site, ce qui est regrettable parce que c'est les messages, les encouragements qui font tenir les auteurs. Si je continue cette fic', c'est uniquement grâce à votre soutient moi, et on est tous un peu comme ça! ^^  
Bref, considérant que c'est la deuxième fois que je vous fais le coup, dites-moi...vous préférez que je réponde aux reviews en inbox ou au début de chaque chapitre, comme les deux dernières fois? Pour les guests du site, je vous répondrai de toute façon sur mes chapitres à défaut d'adresse à laquelle envoyer mes réponses.

Voili voilou, assez parlé, on va agir maintenant:

**Indocile:** Ahhh, merci! c'est super sympa de voir des lecteurs sortir de derrière les fourrés! ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs, j'espère que ça durera! ;)

**Helia.H:** Idem que pour Indocile, enchantée! ^^ Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Harry...j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé :) mais je pourrais peut-être faire quelques bonus à cette histoire, j'y avais déjà pensé de toute façon...je verrai ça plus tard par contre, j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à gérer mon temps alors je ne promets rien mais j'y réfléchirai.  
Oui, il se trouve que juste après avoir commencé le plan de celle-ci, je suis tombée sur une excellente fic' traitant du faux mariage entre Dray et Mione, ça m'a amusée XD Mais je suis très flattée que tu classes la mienne parmi tes préférées. (intérieurement, je t'ai fait 30000 câlins et 40000 bisous en fait xp)  
Bref, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur! :)

**Lana NEMESIS:** Tu cuisines bien? xp Toujours un plaisir de voir que tu ne décroches pas!

**aangel-21:** Que dire? Euh...voilà la suite et...Merciiiiiiiiiii! :D

**IzzieJenkins:** Yep, c'est ça! Eh, on a pas dit que Drago connaissait les goûts de Mione hein! (cela étant, tu as raison, c'était pas l'idée du siècle, je suis démasquée ^^") Merci pour tes compliments, pareil, toujours un plaisirs de recevoir tes messages ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira aussi!

**Cassandra C:** Eh bien ravie que tu aies apprécié mon humour (j'avoue ne pas en être moi-même satisfaite, j'ai de gros progrès à faire sur ce plan ^^") et l'histoire qui va avec! (Ui, figure-toi que j'ai dû lire le mot deux fois pour vérifier, alors que je connais très bien "époustoufler"...nous faisons partie des incurables accros à HP XD). Je publie (normalement, hum) toutes les deux semaines, je suis assez lente à taper ^^ T'en fais pas pour la longueur, ça fera plus de 40 chapitres normalement, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge moi! (dans quoi me suis donc fourrée?! xp)  
A la prochaine! Bises! ^^

Bien, soldats...je vous laisse à cette lecture! (Admirez le sens de l'hospitalité des Weasleys masculins, perso, j'adore :p)

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : La bénédiction vue par l'entourage d'une héroïne de guerre**_

Ils avancèrent lentement et, une fois arrivés devant la maison, toquèrent à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et, pour la troisième fois de la journée, Hermione prit une grande inspiration relaxante, pleine d'appréhension.

« Hermione, chérie, comment vas-tu ?! »

« Bonjour Molly. Je me porte comme un charme, et vous ? »

« Bien bien ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne t'a pas vue ! Tu ne viens pas assez en ce moment ma chérie ! »

« Je sais, je croule sous le travail en ce moment… » répondit la jeune fille, balayant d'un air absent et amicale l'inquiétude et le reproche voilé de la femme rousse, « et j'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

« Oh ! Eh bien entre donc. » fit Mme Weasley, un peu surprise, en s'effaçant pour laisser passer le couple.

« Malfoy, si tu poses un seul orteil dans ma maison, je te lance un Impardonnable sur le champ, c'est clair ?! »

La remarque qui venait de fuser émanait d'un jeune homme roux, qui, hargneux, descendait les marches.

« Je m'inquièterais pour ma propre santé si tu me disais que tu visais Hermione ou ta mère Weasley. » répliqua Drago, froid et sarcastique.

« Espèce de … ! »

« On se calme ! Ronald Weasley, est-ce une façon de se conduire avec un invité ?! Non, tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Quant à vous jeune homme, » ajouta-t-elle avec un air peu commode en se tournant vers le blond, sourcils froncés et poings serrés sur les hanches, « pourriez-vous vous comporter en adulte et ne pas répondre à ses provocations ?! »

« Veuillez m'excuser Madame Weasley, un malencontreux réflex d'étudiant. »

L'interpellée sembla se radoucir quelque peu et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Hermione tandis que Ron achevait de descendre les escaliers en maugréant.

« Hermione, qu'avais-tu à nous dire ? »

La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se nouer. Un nombre incalculable de paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur elle et sur le blond qui se tenait droit comme un i et fier à ses côtés. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en arriver aux explications.

« Si tu m'annonces que tu trouves ce type sympa, je me casse. »

« Ce type a un nom et… »

« Surveille ton langage Weasley. Et nous voulions vous l'annoncer en personne parce que vous êtes, à l'en croire, comme une seconde famille pour Hermione : nous allons nous marier. «

« QUOI ?! »

Le cri de Ron retentit dans le silence assourdissant qui s'était installé et Hermione se crispa. A la surprise de tout le monde – et à l'intense soulagement du faux couple qui ne se sentait vraiment pas très à leur aise – Harry, qui entra à ce moment-là, s'exclama : « Ah, alors c'est donc décidé ! »

Sauvés par le gong…

« On peut dire que vous aurez pris votre temps ! »

Ginny, qui suivait, bondit dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Félicitations ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu finirais par craquer Malfoy, mais j'avoue que je finissais par douter de la sincérité de tes sentiments à force ! »

« Bravo à tous les deux en tout cas, on vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. » compléta Harry en échangeant une poignée de main avec un Drago un peu déboussolé par la réaction de deux personnes qui normalement le détestaient cordialement…ou pas d'ailleurs.

Il fut réveillé par les doigts de Potter qui broyaient les siens. Ah oui, ces deux-là étaient au courant de la supercherie…il rendit alors avec une satisfaction vengeresse sa poignée de main au brun et reporta son attention sur la famille de rouquins qui l'entourait. Merlin qu'il aurait voulu se trouver ailleurs que dans ce clapier. Le seul truc qui allait bien dans cette foutue baraque, c'était son nom ! (le Terrier, ndlr).

Le loup garou et sa cousine Tonks s'étaient levés pour les féliciter et les parents Weasley s'étaient joints à eux, avec moins de chaleur, certes, mais sans montrer de farouche opposition à l'annonce qui venait de leur être faite. Ça en faisait au moins quelques-uns d'à peu près civilisés dans cette famille de cinglés.

« Non mais dites-moi que je RÊVE ! Elle vous annonce qu'elle va épouser ce….ce Mangemort de Malfoy et vous, vous la…vous leur donnez votre bénédiction ? »

« Weasley, tu as vraiment de la chance d'être de meilleur ami numéro 2 de ma fiancée sans quoi je t'aurai déjà envoyé au bas mot 6 pieds sous terre. Voir plus. »

« Ex-meilleur ami. Ron, je ne te demande pas ta permission pour me marier. A ce que je sache, tu n'es pas mon père et tu n'as pas autorité pour m'en empêcher. »

« Je suis un Auror, et toi l'amie du Survivant ! Tu as oublié d'où ce type vient Hermione ! Tu pourrais avoir mieux et plus fréquentable, franchement, à quoi tu joues là ? »

Le regard de l'interpellée se durcit.

« Et par mieux je suppose que tu entends toi-même ? Je ne vais pas t'attendre toute ma vie Ron. Je t'ai donné je ne sais combien de chances et tu les as toutes laissées filer, alors ne me blâme pas si je décide que Drago est celui qu'il me faut. Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais d'approuver cette relation non plus. »

« Ah oui ? », siffla ce dernier, « Eh bien ne compte pas non plus sur ma bénédiction alors ! Mais si La Fouine n'est pas gêné par le fait d'avoir une vie sexuelle abominable après tout, c'est votre problème à tous les deux. »

Elle se prit la remarque traîtreusement déloyale de plein fouet et, avant qu'elle ait pu trouver quelque chose de cinglant à répliquer, Ginny et Drago se tournèrent vers le rouquin et s'en chargèrent.

« Oh Ron bon sang mais boucle-la un peu ! »

« Notre vie sexuelle est fantastique Weasley, merci de t'en soucier. Il est vrai qu'au début j'ai craint que ton incapacité à être un bon amant – ou à être bon dans qui que ce soit d'ailleurs – n'ait déteint sur elle mais rassure-toi, il n'en est rien. »

Devenant rouge tomate, le concerné pivota sur ses talons et regagna sa chambre à grands pas rageurs.

Hermione blêmit et un bras se retrouve posé avec légèreté sur ses épaules tandis qu'un autre se glissait autour de sa taille. Harry et Drago, qui avaient eu le même réflexe, s'affrontèrent du regard au-dessus de ses boucles brunes avant qu'elle ne leur soit arrachée par Tonks, Fleur et les deux autres femmes rousses. Harry, accompagné des autres Weasley, moins Arthur qui parlait avec Lupin, Ron qui devait bouder dans sa chambre et Charlie qui était toujours en Roumanie à élever on-ne-sait quel dragon d'origine obscure, entraîna alors le blond dans la cuisine. Il le saisit alors par le col et le plaqua au mur.

« On te prévient Malfoy : on est heureux de cette union si elle fait le bonheur d'Hermione. Mais si tu la rends malheureuse… »

Il laissa sa menace planer dans le silence qui fut très vite rompu par les autres roux.

« On te torture… »

« On te cogne… »

« On te rase le crâne… »

« On te viole… »

Fred se tourna vers son jumeau en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sois plus créatif et moins gore je te prie, ça manque de classe à la Weasley cette menace ! »

« Je crois qu'il a compris le message tous les deux » les coupa Bill tandis que le blond se demandait s'ils avaient vraiment osé parler de _classe _les concernant, « Tu as capté n'est-ce pas ? Hermione est comme une seconde sœur pour Charlie et nous. Si tu lui fais du mal, nous agirons donc en conséquence : tu seras un homme mort Malfoy. »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et lâcha avec la désinvolture d'un ado rebelle qui envoie paitre un professeur importun qui tente de le sermonner :

« C'est bon, la leçon de morale est finie ? »

…ce qui pour effet de pousser Harry à l'étrangler un peu plus et à lui siffler d'une voix assez basse pour que personne d'autre qu'eux deux n'entende ce qu'il lui disait :

« N'oublie pas qu'elle fait ça pour te sauver la peau Malfoy. Alors tu as intérêt à la traiter de la meilleure façon qui soit, sinon tu le paieras cher. »

« Merci beaucoup du conseil mais je crois qu'avec un QI supérieur à la somme de ceux de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, je suis capable de comprendre le message. » répliqua l'autre sur le même ton. « Ah, et dans ce cas, je te suggère d'aller en toucher un mot à ton copain La Belette. Ça me ferait des vacances, à Hermione aussi et à toute cette famille d'ailleurs. »

« Message reçu. De ton côté aussi j'espère. »

« Tu radotes Potter… »

« Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?! »

« On lie connaissance… »

« …avec notre futur beau-frère. »

« En le tabassant ?! »

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours si soupçonneuse ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, personne ne fait de mal à ton fiancé. »

« Et le plaquer contre un mur à 4 contre 1, c'est quoi ? »

« Une bénédiction collective. »

« Merci Georges, je me passerai je tes explications vaseuses. »

« Un simple avertissement. »

« Merci Potter, on a compris. Tu me lâches maintenant ?

Harry s'exécuta et le blond rejoint sa fiancée dont il enserra la taille.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai vos _« bénédictions »,_ – au passage, je ne vous inviterai pas au baptême de notre enfant quand nous en aurons un, j'aurai trop peur que vous ne tentiez de le noyer dans l'eau bénite – je pense que nous allons rentrer maintenant. Bonne soirée à tous ! »

Après les dernières effusions autour de l'ex-Gryffondor, ils prirent donc congé.

« Directement chez toi ? »

« Bah…deux personnes qui vont se marier et qui n'habitent même pas dans la même maison…ça fait un peu louche quand même. »

« Pas faux. Bon ben…où dois-je m'installer ? »

« Ma chambre est la première porte à gauche quand tu montes les escaliers au fond à droite là. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la deuxième ou la troisième chambre, elles sont vacantes. La salle de bain est au fond, elle contient une douche et une baignoire très grandes. Tu auras tout un placard pour ranger ton bazar de fille, ainsi que ton propre lavabo. Il y a une deuxième salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée au cas où l'un de nous ait besoin d'y accéder et que la première est occupée. »

Hermione le regarda. Il semblait tendu. La perspective de vivre avec une personne qu'il avait haïe de façon largement réciproque pendant des années sans doute.

Elle détailla la maison : après le vestibule se trouvait un grand salon au centre duquel, vers la gauche, trônaient trois canapés et 4 fauteuils d'aspect bien moelleux. En faisant demi-tour à gauche, on avait l'entrée de la cuisine. Celle-ci, bien fournie, contenait en plus d'un plan de travail qui longeait le mur extérieur, une grande table en bois, un énorme frigidaire, un four, un micro-onde, des plaques chauffantes et des machines à laver. Si l'on allait plus loin dans le salon, on trouvait à droite un escalier qui menait au premier étage. Ce que Drago appelait un couloir était en fait ouvert sur le salon et séparé du vide par une rambarde en bois. En-dessous des chambres, il y avait une gigantesque salle de réception et au fond du salon, 2 portes. Celle de droite s'ouvrait sur la seconde salle de bain et celle de gauche, sur les escaliers qui menaient à la cave d'après l'héritier Malfoy.

« N'y descends pas. »

« Pourquoi, tu y dissimules des cadavres ? » blagua-t-elle.

« Non, mais n'y vas pas quand même. »

« D'accord. » fit-elle, quelque peu perplexe.

Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était spacieuse et lumineuse grâce à un énorme lustre et une porte fenêtre au fond qui donnait sur une petite terrasse commune aux chambres de l'étage. Contre le mur de droite, un bureau en bois vernie de 2 mètres de largeur et 1 mètre de profondeur jouxtait un meuble d'étagères pour ses livres et autres affaires. Son lit 2 places se trouvait vers le milieu de la pièce, la tête collée au mur de gauche. Derrière lui, contre le même mur, se trouvait une gigantesque armoire qui faisait office de dressing à l'intérieur magiquement agrandi. Enfin, le long du mur dans lequel la porte de la chambre était percée un divan à l'air suprêmement confortable trônait.

Elle eut un petit sourire désabusé. '_Bienvenue chez vous future Madame Malfoy.'_

« Et tu as réussi à faire plus d'un pas chez lui sans qu'il râle parce que tu as déplacé quelque chose ? »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi maniaque ! Et à côté de ça, il ne trouve absolument pas dérangeant de se balader dans la maison avec ses baskets sales après son jogging ou sa partie de Quidditch. Il est usant ! »

« Dray a toujours été paradoxale pour bien des choses. Tu vas en baver avec lui. »

« Merci, ton soutient me met du baume au cœur là. »

« De rien. »

« Pansy ? Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner. »

« Pas de quoi. Au contraire, un peu de présence féminine me fait un bien fou à côté de Blaise, Théo et Drago… »

« Je te comprends. J'ai passé toute mon adolescence entre Harry et Ron. Ginny et Luna étaient mes seules amies féminines et je n'étais pas souvent avec elles. Je ne regrette pas, j'ai passé des années merveilleuses, même avec ce don que les garçons avaient pour enfreindre les règles, la loi et pour nous mettre dans des situations délicates – voir nous fourrer dans d'inextricables merdiers – ne pas travailler (et du coup me piquer mes notes) et faire la tête pour un oui ou pour un non. »

« Dit comme ça, ça donne vachement envie de les fréquenter. » répondit sarcastiquement Pansy.

La jeune brune rit de bon cœur.

« Salut les filles ! »

Ginny apparut dans une mini rode droite, rayée rouge et blanche, ses longs cheveux roux détachés retenus par ses seules lunettes de soleil. Son bronzage d'été faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur qui semblaient s'être démultipliées (à moins que ce ne soit réellement le cas) et ses vêtements mettaient ses longues jambes fines en valeur. Hermione lui jeta un regard affectueux. Sa meilleure amie était sans conteste une bombe sexuelle, taillée comme une mannequin. Il en allait de même pour Pansy, très élégante dans sa robe de soie agrémentée d'un grand chapeau blanc.

Hermione était plus petite, plus en forme avec des seins, des fesses, des cuisses et un tout petit ventre, pas forcément dû à sa grossesse, tandis que les deux autres, surtout Ginny, étaient plus élancées, sveltes. Des corps minces, des bustes parfaits juchés sur d'interminables jambes galbées. Ses cheveux, également, étaient toujours emmêlés. Ils n'étaient plus cette masse crépue qu'ils avaient été autrefois mais tombaient en une cascade qui oscillait entre boucles et ondulations, s'éclaircissant vers les pointes. Cependant, ils étaient loin de la masse lisse et brillante de ses deux acolytes.

« Salut Pansy ! »

« Bonjour, euh, Ginny. »

Pansy rendit avec hésitation son sourire à la rousse, désarçonnée par sa fougue. Son comportement désinvolte et explosif surprenait au premier abord mais, au vu de tous les amis dont elle était entourée, on devait s'y faire et apprécier cette fille si énergique et confiante. Elle regarda les deux amies qui étaient parties dans une grande discussion. Elle les enviait. Toutes deux semblaient si féminines, si sociables ! Si gaies ! Le genre de fille qui s'amuse sans cesse, qui se fait des soirées cinéma, cuisine, mode, des pyjamas parties version adultes (avec boite de nuit, alcool, home cinéma, popcorn, chamallows…), des soirées massage…des choses qu'elle-même n'avait presque jamais faites, n'allant qu'à des soirées mixtes ou en petit comité, bien alcoolisées et presque exclusivement serpentardes. Les deux filles en face d'elle semblaient décomplexées, bien dans leur peau…elles diffusaient une aura solaire, rayonnante autour d'elles.

Elle se surprit à espérer qu'un jour, elle ferait partie de leur cercle d'amies et sortirait enfin avec des filles qui n'étaient pas avec elle pour ses relations, son nom, ou son appartenance à la maison Serpentard.

Les trois jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le magasin.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Drago insiste pour me payer un robe sur mesure…c'est tellement cher ! »

« Chérie, tu sais qu'il a largement les moyens, alors profite donc de son cadeau de mariage numéro deux sans trop te poser de question. »

« Le numéro un étant… ? »

« D'épouser le célèbre Drago Malfoy. »

« Vu comme ça… »

« Sans compter, » ajouta Ginny, « qu'en tant que Malfoy, il a une certaine classe à assurer. Il ne manquerait plus que sa femme _chérie_ lui dise oui dans du vulgaire prêt à porter ! Franchement, il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse comme tout le monde, sans montrer qu'il est supérieur de par son nom et sa naissance ! Au fait, tu as dessiné ta robe toi-même ? »

« Euh…oui, mais ce n'est qu'une esquisse à proposer, pas une obligation… »

« Fais voir. »

« Je veux bien jeter un coup d'œil aussi. Ah, et au passage : Drago est certes assez imbu de lui-même, mais il n'est pas l'insupportable mégalo que tu viens de décrire… »

« Eh bien il n'a qu'à nous le prouver, on ne demande que ça ! Passe le croquis Mione ! »

La jeune rousse avait toujours adoré les croquis de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière avait des idées fantastiques assorties d'un bon coup de crayon.

« C'est magnifique ! »

« Tu penses ? »

« Elle a raison. Il y a 2-3 trucs à revoir mais ça mis à part, tu as un poste chez moi si tu décides que plaider pour des va-nu-pieds honnêtes mais incapables de te payer et des riches aristocrates pourris jusqu'à la moelle t'a finalement dégoûtée de ton job. »

« Merci pour l'offre, mais j'aime mon boulot pour l'instant ! » répondit l'avocate dans un éclat de rire.

« En tout cas, cette robe est magnifique mais la couturière va te haïr avec tout le travail que ça va lui donner. Allez, hop hop hop, on se dépêche les filles ! »

« Au prix où elle fait payer ses services, elle peut bien trimer comme un forçat sur cette robe ! »

Une heure plus tard, les deux demoiselles d'honneur étaient dans de confortables fauteuils, sirotant des coupes de champagne et discutant tandis que la couturière s'affairait autour de la future mariée.

« Luna n'est pas venue ? »

« Vous êtes les seules à être au courant des…arrangements qui me lient à Mal…Drago »

« Ah ! Mais elle sera demoiselle d'honneur ou pas ? »

« Oui, je pense. »

« Relevez la tête je vous prie. Là, déjà que cette robe est pour moi un véritable casse-tête ! Vous avez le goût des choses compliquées jeune fille mais, foi de Bilda Botton, ce sera un véritable chef d'œuvre que vous porterez à votre mariage ! »

« Je vous fais confiance. »

« Oui, par contre, faites-moi plaisir : un peu plus de tissu rattaché au corset derrière, ça donnera plus de volume et de légèreté. Et un peu plus de poussière de diamant et de lune sur la traine et le bas de la robe, il faut que ça brille de mille feux ! »

« Bien Madame. » répondit Bilda avant d'aller chercher le matériel nécessaire dans son atelier.

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy, les yeux ronds.

« Eh ben dis-donc, tu as l'œil ! »

« La manière de t'y prendre aussi ! » renchérit Ginny, amusée, calée nonchalamment dans son fauteuil, coupe à la main.

« Simple question d'habitude quand on bosse dans le milieu. »

« N'empêche, la classe. »

Elles ne ressortirent pas avant 19h30, fatiguées après un moment de joyeuses conversations.

* * *

Fin merdique. Je sais. Au moins je laisse pas trop de suspens! *sourire large de la fille qui tente de convaincre sans vraiment y croire* ^^"

Au moins, on passe aux choses sérieuses après, à savoir le mariage! Promis juré! Et puis les prochain lemon est dans quelques chapitres! (prenez pas des airs outrés, tout le monde aime secrètement les lemons! :p comment ça j'ai l'esprit terriblement mal tourné et je dois d'urgence filer en cure de désintoxe? XD)

Bref, j'espère recevoir plein plein de reviews et rencontrer plein plein de nouveaux lecteurs et garder les anciens en espérant être à la hauteur de leurs attente et la paix dans le monde et tant que j'y suis...une tablette de chocolat Lindt? :D Bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjouuuur! *passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire qui va d'une oreille à l'autre*

Bonne année 2013! Bonne santé, bonnes amitiés, bonnes...fêtes? Vous avez tous fini sur les rotule à fêter cette année que beaucoup d'entre nous (koff koff) pensaient ne jamais voir le jour? (une sombre histoire de fin du monde ce me semble :p)

Dites-moi, ce n'est qu'une supposition, vous m'arrêtez si je me trompe mais...n'aurai-je pas, par _hasard,_ une_ petite_ semaine de retard? Non? c'est bien ce que je pensais! ^^"

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, une fois de plus, je suis désolée, je suis à la bourre, je n'ai pas réussi à gérer correctement cette rentrée, les exams de rentrée (merci merci l'école!) mes deux trois écrits de la nuit du FoF (mais comment se fait-il que je ne vous aie pas tous retrouvés lors de la dernière nuit avec la fantastique pub que je fais pour?! :p)  
J'essaie vraiment de m'améliorer mais visiblement, je vais devoir essayer plus fort (j'entend Yoda me dire, fataliste "Fais-le, ou ne le fais pas. Mais tu n'essaies pas" Oui maître Yoda mais...voilà quoi!)

Alors, dans ce chapitre, le moment tant attendu, centre de cette histoire que j'ai mis 10 chapitres à amener (mince, je suis vraiment lente! ^^"): le mariaaaage! :D Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse voir ça, je ne devrais, a priori, pas avoir de retard pour le prochain chapitre (croisooons les doiiiigts! ^^") et j'espère vous y retrouver! Enjoy!

Pour les reviews (damned, je vous aime, coeur sur vos vies (le premier qui dit kikoolol, je l'abat, c'est compris?! ;p))

**Harry**, merci encore, ta review est très sympa ^^ Que dire d'autre...je ne pense pas m'axer sur cette amitié féminine mais en effet, Hermione et Pansy apprendront à bien s'entendre, c'est le but :)

**Helia H.**, Merci beaucoup (hihi, tu veux faire le concours de l'esprit le plus mal tourné? Pas sûr que tu gagnes! ;)) Ahhh, Pansy et Dray restent des Serpentards après tout, hein?! Et oui, j'ai adoré écrire les pensées de notre blond national à ce moment, c'était assez drôle ^^  
Au plaisir de te revoir! :)

**sick-first-love**, euh...*se creuse la tête pour trouver quelque chose de pertinent à répondre...ne trouve rien...* Merciiiii!? ^^"

**Cassandra C.**, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ta confiance me touche beaucoup! j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également! :)

**Miss-Writer33**, Merci, j'espère que cette évolution ne te lassera pas et que j'aurai le plaisir de te recroiser! :)

**IzzieJenkins**, tu veux une réponse honnête? je n'en sais fichtrement rien! Je garde ça dans mes ressources au cas où je manque d'inspiration!:p (et puis je doit avoir écrit ça en pleine nuit, je n'ai pas les idées très claires dans ces moments-là, j'ai même du mal à me comprendre moi-même ^^")  
mais non, ce n'est pas le nouveau BarbeBleue. Déjà, le vert lui va mieux au teint! ;)

**ssgc**, comme tu le vois, tu ne crois pas si bien dire! (moi, l'esprit mal tourné? Mais de quoi parles-tuuuuu? ;p)

**Hermy-Fanfiction**, je t'en ficherai moi, des grognasse, nan mais! Comment t'ai-je éduquée?! Oui oui chef, je vais déjà essayer de terminer la correction de mon OS sur laquelle je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de me pencher hein?! ;p

**Lana NEMESIS**, tu ne me tentes pas du tout, je crois que je préfère encore rester bien au chaud sous ma couette (en plus, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de chocolat chez toi, alors je me laisserai pas séquestrer, voilà! :p)

**LR6**, bienvenue dans le club des personnes souffrant de la plus grande maladie de notre beau siècle: la flemme! Cela étant, si tu appelles ça une courte review, j'attends avec impatience de voir ce que donne la version longue ;) En tout cas, tu m'as beaucoup fait rire (et plaisir! :)). Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments chère opossum, au plaisir de te recroiser au détour d'un chapitre futur! ;)

**Miss Siera**, merci, toi aussi! Et pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir de poster (si 24h de retard, ce n'est rien, peut-on considérer qu'une semaine, c'est sept fois rien, donc rien quand même?! ^^")

, merci ma belle, toi aussi! Hihi, je t'en offre un pour ton anniv' de Drago bien musclé si tu veux (je peux y aller, les délais sont assez importants pour une fois! ;p) Ohhhh, merci, j'adore faire des parenthèse pour embêter mes persos! (moi aussi je connais cette chanson! J'entends le loup, le re...bref! :D)  
Plus de 40 même! :) Oui, j'ai un peu craqué pour le "on te viole", mais finalement, je l'ai laissé (à ce moment-là aussi, je devais dormir à moitié ^^")! Pour l'ordre des commentaires, mon esprit n'est pas plus structuré que le tien alors ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouille! :p  
Tu repasses quand tu veux, ce sera un plaisir ma belle (oui, j'arrête ce pavé ici, il ne faudrait pas qu'on m'accuse de favoritisme hein? (on va dire que tu le mérites, tu es née un jour _fantastique_ et tu m'as laissé 4 jolie reviews alors... ;)))  
Tes partiels se sont bien passés au moins?

Voilà tout le monde, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Un putain d'aéroport et un mariage**_

« Bonsoir ! »

« Ah, salut. »

« Déjà mangé ? »

« Oui. Il reste de la viande dans le four il me semble. Sinon tu peux appeler Winzie.»

« Ça va, je devrais pouvoir m'en tirer seule. »

Elle se rendit donc dans la cuisine après s'être délestée de sa cape et se son sac. Il restait en effet de la blanquette, un plat en sauce français qu'elle avait découvert pendant des vacances et qu'elle avait appris à faire depuis. Visiblement, son mari ne s'était pas montré réticent face à la nourriture étrangère.

« Tu as aimé ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La blanquette. »

« La quoi ? »

« La blanquette. La viande en sauce que tu as mangée pour le dîner. »

« Ah, ça ! C'était bon, oui. »

« Contente que tu aies aimé. »

« C'était toi qui l'avait faite ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es au courant que j'ai une elfe de maison pour la cuisine quand même ? » s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas une esclave. » signala-t-elle sèchement « Je ne vois pas de raison de lui demander de faire ce dont je peux très bien me charger toute seule. »

« Elle est là pour ça. »

« Drago Malfoy ! »

Elle se campa devant lui, poings sur les hanches et le foudroya du regard.

« C'est un être vivant doué d'intelligence et de sensibilité, comme toi et moi ! Tu ne peux pas la traiter comme un simple objet, un robot très efficace mais tout de même part des meubles ! Ce n'est pas la boue que tu racles – ou pas d'ailleurs – sous tes chaussures ! Cesse donc de te comporter comme un sale gosse Sang Pur pourri gâté qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde ! »

Il le va vers elle un regard fatigué, las surtout.

« Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi à ce sujet. Tu es de toute évidence trop têtue pour comprendre que c'est dans leur _nature_ d'être comme ça. Et si tes deux incapables de meilleurs amis ont été infoutus de te faire entendre raison, alors je ne vais pas me fatiguer à essayer. »

« Tu es odieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Et toi bornée ! »

« C'est mal de vouloir que les elfes ne soient pas traités comme des moins que rien ? De défendre les droits depuis trop longtemps bafoués d'êtres méprisés par les gens comme toi?! Tu vas me dire que Dobby était ravi de sa condition d'objet de la grande famille Malfoy peut-être ?! »

« Il a toujours été original ! Ce n'est qu'un cas particulier parmi des milliers de cas normaux et différents de lui ! De toute façon, je t'ai dit que je refusais de discuter de ça avec toi. »

« Tu fuis devant l'adversité ! »

« Je ne veux simplement pas perdre mon temps en de telles futilités. »

« C'est de la lâcheté ! »

« C'est du simple bon sens. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix avec tes histoires d'elfes _s'il te plaît_. Tu vois, j'ai été poli, j'ai dit s'il te plait, alors fais un effort et laisse-moi étudier ce dossier en toute tranquillité. »

Elle poussa un cri d'exaspération et monta se doucher. Ce type l'énervait à un point inimaginable. Et il allait falloir qu'elle tienne encore environ 8 moi avec lui sans provoquer sa mort dans d'atroces circonstances. Au secours.

Il la regarda monter les marches à grands pas et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec soulagement. Il avait échappé de peu à la bataille ridicule sur le sujet des elfes de maison. Il pensait que ses pitoyables délires avec la… la quoi déjà ? La CRADE ? La BEURK ? Ah non, la SALE ! Étaient du passé ! Pffff, cette fille était insupportable et la brancher sur le sujet des elfes de maison était un signe inquiétant de masochisme. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il pourrait tenir jusqu'au divorce sans commettre d'homicide violent. Il allait devoir se contenir fort pour ne pas craquer et la tuer. Se contenir vraiment très fort.

oOo

La semaine fila très vite, leur bataille vite oubliée dans le tourbillon d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes, et le jour du mariage arriva encore plus rapidement. Le « jour fatidique » comme le disait si bien Blaise.

« Alors mec, comment tu te sens ? »

« Tu te rappelles quand Voldemort m'avait appelé après que Severus ait tué Dumbledore à ma place ? »

« Oui. Tu pensais que Tu Sais Qui allait te torturer pour avoir échoué. »

« Exactement. Eh bien là c'est pareil. J'appréhende à un point…tu n'as pas idée ! »

« Bah, c'est juste ton dernier jour d'homme libre et paisible, pas de quoi en faire tout un flan ! Cho doit être ravie que tu l'aies invitée à ton mariage… »

Drago soupira. En effet, la beauté chinoise n'avait pas sauté de joie à l'annonce l'« heureux » évènement. Ça avait beau n'être qu'une histoire de sexe entre eux, elle n'aimait pas partager ses proies. C'était une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée, une possibilité qu'elle refusait d'envisager. Elle avait même voulu lui faire du chantage. Il avait dû lui rappeler qu'en tant que Malfoy, il ne laisserait personne, et surtout pas elle, lui imposer sa volonté. Etant un homme à femmes, il pouvait très bien se permettre de la dégager, quand bien même si la perte d'une telle amante le chagrinerait quelque peu, et il lui avait bien fait comprendre que ses caprices étaient mal venus. Message reçu et mal digéré d'ailleurs

« Elle avait un important shooting. Elle devrait être là pour les félicitations conventionnelles mais pas pour la réception. »

« Ce n'est pas plus mal. »

« En effet. »

« Bonjour les garçons. »

« Ça fait pédé ta phrase. »

« Merci, Blaise, pour cette remarque mature et constructive. »

Théo entra dans la chambre, vêtu d'un smoking noir simple qui lui allait comme un gant, de très bonne facture mais sans prétention. Il était tout bonnement élégant ainsi vêtu.

« Tu es d'une classe Drago ! » fit le juge calmement.

« Merci. Ton costume est pas mal non plus. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence d'ailleurs: moi ce n'est pas mon costume qui fait ma classe. »

« Très drôle. »

« Je suis un Malfoy, mes plaisanteries sont toujours hilarantes. Et puis tu sais bien que je ne le pense pas. »

« Je l'espère bien ! »

Blaise suivit ces deux-là avec un sourire. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient carrément la classe. C'était un don inné chez eux, cet air d'homme mature et responsable, une partie intégrante de leur personnalité. Ils étaient le genre de type qu'on respecte et auquel on accorde immédiatement une totale confiance. Il leur enviait cette élégance naturelle et instinctive, ce charisme qu'il n'avait pas. Lui devait se contenter de sa belle gueule et de son corps musculeux qui, d'après les membres de la gente féminine, étaient à tomber par terre. Dure la vie.

« Toc toc toc ! »

Pansy, vêtue d'une courte et moulante robe dorée pâle, entra. Juchée sur des talons d'au moins 12cm, elle s'avança vers eux pour leur faire la bise aussi aisément que si elle avait été pieds nus ! Les garçons n'avaient jamais compris comment elle faisait. Eux-mêmes en auraient été incapables (et ils avaient essayé, quand ils étaient plus jeunes…même pas si jeunes que ça, un soir où ils étaient saouls. L'ire de Pansy avait été sans égale quand elle avait vu ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à ses louboutins. Ils en tremblaient encore !). Qu'est-ce qu'elle était canon ! Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Blaise, resserre cette cravate ! »

« Quoi ?! Et mon côté décontracté ?! »

« On est à un mariage, pas à une réception où le but est de draguer ! »

« C'est bien à toi de me dire avec ta robe aussi courte qu'un maillot de bain ! »

« Tu es vraiment un gosse, ma robe est très bien et, qui plus est, elle s'accorde parfaitement à celle d'Hermione. Drago, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son meilleur ami, « je sais que ce mariage n'est qu'une mascarade mais…tu es un sacré veinard ! Elle est…il n'y a pas de mot. »

Drago eut un demi-sourire. Il doutait que la beauté d'Hermione puisse en être à ce point, mais il demandait à voir. Si sa femme pouvait assurer son rang de membre de la prestigieuse famille Malfoy, ce serait déjà pas mal. Au moins, le reste de la haute société sorcière ne pourrait pas lui reprocher son mauvais goût. Ils devaient déjà assez critiquer son choix comme cela !

« Bon, moi je file, j'ai un rôle de demoiselle d'honneur à remplir ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Comment ça, « pardon » ? Elle n'est pas si désagréable que ça Blaise ! Et puis ça me permet d'être au premier plan pour le mariage de mon meilleur ami. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse du concerné avant de disparaître dans le couloir alors que Blaise lui criait un « Eh ! Comment ça c'est ton meilleur ami ? Et Théo et moi d'abord ?! » indigné.

Drago n'y fit pas attention, plus concerné par un point franchement plus préoccupant et lâcha d'un air désespéré :

« Pffff…si elle devient amie avec ma femme, je suis fichu. »

« Tu l'as dit ! »

oOo

Quelques salles plus loin, Hermione s'agitait devant Pansy, Ginny et Luna. Sa mère venait de partir, les larmes aux yeux, prendre sa place au premier rang de l'assemblée, aux côtés d'une Narcissa émue.

« Les filles, si vous saviez ! C'est l'angoisse là ! »

« Détends-toi, c'est quand même supposé être le plus beau jour de ta vie… ! »

« Tu as raison Ginny, le plus beau ! » répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Des joncheruines ont dû entrer par tes oreilles pour t'embrouiller le cerveau. Ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas. » fit Luna sur ce ton rêveur qui lui était bien propre.

« Ou alors c'est simplement l'appréhension. » coupa Pansy, haussant un sourcil et se retenant de recommander un psychomage à la blonde. « Chérie, reprends-toi un peu. Il faut savoir sauver la face. Tu es magnifique et quelles qu'en soient les raisons, c'est ta journée, alors ne pinaille pas et prends ce qui t'offre à toi. »

« Euh…merci pour le réconfort les filles. »

« Hermione mon dieu, quelle apparition ! »

Elle rosit au compliment alors que Pansy se retournait vers le nouveau venu. Pourquoi n'embrassait-il pas sa petite amie celui-là ? Captant son regard intrigué, Ginny eut un petit sourire et lui dit :

« Je pense qu'on peut te faire confiance alors…notre couple est factice, on fait ça pour qu'il ait la paix avec toutes ses admiratrices qui lui pourrissent la vie. Ça en décourage beaucoup de le penser amoureux. »

« Ah ! Ça explique bien des choses. »

Pendant ce temps, l'Elu était allé rejoindre la presque mariée et ils discutaient.

« Bon, les filles, vous allez être en retard, allez donc vous installer ! Je vous rejoins dans 20 minutes. » leur enjoignit l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Espérons qu'on te reconnaîtra… »

« Aha, aha… »

Quand ses amies furent parties, elle se retourna vers le Survivant.

« Ça va ? »

« Je suis stressée à un point, tu n'as pas idée ! »

Il lui prit les mains : « Eh ! Tu n'as aucune raison de stresser ! Sois juste toi-même et tout ira bien. »

« Mais…mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend de moi ! Et si je me loupe dans mon discours ? Et si je tombe ? Et si je fais tomber l'alliance ? Et si… »

La gorge nouée, elle s'affolait progressivement, s'emmêlait dans son articulation et peinait à continuer. Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chhhhhhht. Ça va aller. Souris, regarde-moi pendant la cérémonie et tout se passera à merveille. Ou regarde tes demoiselles d'honneur. Ou un point de l'horizon. Ou plonge un regard énamouré dans celui de ton abruti de nouveau mari. Tu ne décevras personne Mione. Tu es sublime, tu es intelligente, tu es parfaite. Tu plairas à tout le monde. »

Elle sentit son menton trembler et se jeta dans ses bras pour cacher ses larmes dans son cou.

« Oh non, Mione… » Il la serra contre lui et la berça, frottant son nez contre sa tempe et y déposant un léger baiser. Elle était si petite dans l'enceinte de ses grands bras !

« Eh… » Il se décolla d'elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Elle le regarda avec un petit air malheureux, le visage mouillé. « Tout va bien se passer, ok ? Allez, ne pleure pas, tu vas ruiner ton maquillage ! »

Elle eut un sourire humide et acquiesça.

« Tu me mèneras à l'autel ? »

« Bah…c'est quoi cette voix toute tristoune ? Et ce n'est pas ton père qui s'en charge normalement ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne … »

« Ah… » fit-t-il, un peu gêné. « Eh bien ce sera un honneur Madame Malfoy. »

« Future Madame Malfoy ! » répondit-elle dans un rire mouillé avant de se blottir contre lui en murmurant un « merci » apaisé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'elle avançait, accrochée à son bras, dans l'allée qui la menait à l'autel. L'autel. Quel nom débile ! Il la faisait plus penser à l'autel utilisé par les Romains ou les satanistes pour faire leurs sacrifices divins et là, elle se sentait comme une pauvre petite biche qu'on menait à la mort. A moins que ce soit une petite vierge blonde. Excepté qu'elle n'était pas blonde et que si elle avait été vierge, elle n'aurait pas eu à épouser l'acteur qui jouait à merveille la comédie du fiancé ébloui quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, parce qu'elle ne serait tout bonnement pas tombée bêtement enceinte. Elle haïssait l'alcool, et les boîtes de striptease aussi tant qu'à faire.

« Mione, tu me broies le bras. »

« Oups, pardon. Le stress. Sont-ils obligés de nous fixer comme ça? »

« Tu es la mariée. Ils sont là pour toi. »

« Mais je ne leur ai rien demandé moi, je ne les connais même pas ! »

« Tu en connais au moins 1/3, le reste étant certainement les relations de ton adorable futur mari. »

« Sans doute… »

« Allez, concentre-toi. Et cesse d'arracher mon pauvre bras s'il te plait, tu marches très bien sans et j'en ai besoin pour tenir ma baguette et donc indirectement garder mon job. »

« Ah mince, désolée ! »

oOo

Drago regardait la foule qui lui faisait face d'un air blasé. C'était fou ce que son mariage pouvait faire sensation ! Ces gens n'avaient-ils donc pas de vie pour pouvoir vouloir perdre leur temps (oui oui, une journée, c'est énorme…surtout quand on considère à quoi on la passe) en assistant au simple échange de vœux de deux couillons qui divorceraient dans quelques mois ? Bon, d'accord, personne n'était au courant pour le divorce planifié – du moins il l'espérait très fort – mais tout de même !

Soudain, une musique s'éleva et, au bout de la longue allée, une silhouette lumineuse apparut au bras d'un homme aux cheveux noirs. Contrairement à la norme des hommes le jour de leur mariage, il se sentait comme un agneau sur un autel mais… un autel pour sacrifice. Du genre de ceux que ses ancêtres utilisaient pour exercer leurs rites de magie primitive, en égorgeant des animaux innocents. Si l'on exceptait le fait qu'il était loin d'être aussi innocent qu'un agneau. La silhouette lumineuse était comme l'apparition du « divin » pour lequel on le sacrifiait. En la détaillant, il se rendit compte que malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser d'elle, le qualificatif « divine » lui allait, en effet, à merveille au moment présent.

Une longue robe blanche au corsage pailleté d'or pâle qui s'évasait à la taille en une cascade de tissu dont le scintillement devenait presque argenté irisé l'habillait. Ses bras disparaissaient sous les voiles vaporeux de ses manches lâches resserrées aux poignets et ses cheveux étaient retenus en un imposant et aérien chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches ondulées et volatiles. Un maquillage dans les tons bruns et dorés venait s'assortir au haut de la robe. Ses épaules ainsi que son décolleté étaient dénudés et son corsage s'ouvrait en une longue pointe lacée de fils d'or pâle dans son dos, le dévoilant en grande partie. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses pieds mais, en comparant sa taille à celle de Potter, il pouvait déduire qu'elle portait des talons d'au moins 10 centimètres.

C'était à la fois si simple et si sophistiqué, il en était soufflé.

Pansy n'avait ni menti, ni exagéré. Hermione était…Sublime. Epoustouflante. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se dire ça un jour mais la femme qui avançait vers lui était une véritable apparition.

« Elle est magnifique… » souffla Théo. Il acquiesça discrètement, la bouche sèche. Il était incapable de parler et était forcé d'admettre que son meilleur ami avait raison.

Arrivée au niveau du premier rang, elle marqua un temps et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Ah, ce foutu moldu sanguin avait fini par se décider à venir ! Il grimaça, il aurait préféré éviter de revoir l'homme qui lui avait promis de le priver de ses attributs masculins, mais bon, tant que ce dernier ne provoquait pas d'incident diplomatique…

Les larmes aux yeux, ce dernier renvoya sa fille dans les bras de Potter, qui la lui amena. Avant de saisir sa main, elle se retourna et échangea une longue étreinte avec l'Elu. Ce dernier, en la lui cédant, lui lâcha : « Prends bien soin d'elle. », ce à quoi il répondit par un clignement appuyé des yeux. _'Ce n'est pas un vrai mariage, tu l'as déjà oublié crétin ?'_. Hermione lui fit un sourire timide et il lui prit la main avec un clin d'œil.

« Ton costume te va à merveille. »

« Merci. Je me scarifierai sans doute pour t'avoir avoué ça, mais je suis vraiment content d'avoir accepté que tu dessines toi-même ta robe. Tu honores vraiment le prestige des Malfoy comme ça. »

« Merci. »

Ils furent interrompus par le prêtre sorcier qui entama son discours et prirent le parti de rester silencieux durant tout le reste de la cérémonie.

« Apportez les alliances. »

Pansy s'exécuta et approcha avec un coussin de soie dorée sur lequel reposaient deux anneaux d'or. Une fois les alliances échangées, le prêtre sortit sa baguette et leur demanda de joindre leurs mains. Hermione regarda le blond qui venait de s'emparer des siennes avec incompréhension. Un jet lumineux sortit alors de la baguette du prêtre et s'enroula autour de leurs poignets. Chacun sentait le sang de l'autre pulser avec force sous sa peau quelque peu moite, ainsi que sa chaleur se diffuser à travers cette dernière.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils avaient la sensation que rien d'autre n'existait plus. C'était troublant pour eux qui étaient supposés se détester et ne pas supporter la présence de l'autre. Les filaments magique se resserrèrent et, lorsque l'incantation fut achevée, se mirent à glisser de plus en plus vite le long de leur peau, si vite qu'on ne vit bientôt qu'un halo de lumière autour de leurs avant-bras. Et la taille de ce halo augmenta de manière pulsatile jusqu'à les englober tous les deux. Tout autour d'eux n'était que lumière, l'autre était le seul qui comptait. Etrangement, Hermione se sentait très bien. Drago semblait être éclairé de l'intérieur et elle eut la pensée la plus dérangeante de toute son existence : ce type était clairement la copie conforme de l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un ange. Ne tiltant même pas à cette pensée anormale, elle continua de fixer le concerné qui, de son côté, la regardait avec une intensité telle qu'elle aurait pu prendre feu.

Le halo explosa alors en une gerbe d'étincelles et le public prit une grande inspiration. Elle sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille et c'est l'image d'un couple ébloui et à moitié enlacé qu'ils renvoyèrent à l'assistance.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser, la main de Drago se posait sur sa joue et ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et ferma les yeux, lui rendant son baiser sous les applaudissements des invités. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, déboussolés par l'explosion de sensations que ce baiser avait éveillée en eux. La foule en liesse leur criait des « Bravo ! » « Félicitations ! » et autres à n'en plus finir et ils eurent un léger rire gêné. Rayonnant, Drago lui glissa à l'oreille : « Regarde comme ils nous applaudissent. Ils sont si faciles à berner ! Ils croient vraiment en notre histoire malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque relation entre nous auparavant. »

« Ça s'appelle de la confiance. En plus, qui va imaginer un faux mariage, surtout venant du grand Drago Malfoy ? Plus un mensonge est gros, plus il passe facilement. »

« Mouais. Eh ben moi j'appelle ça de la crédulité. C'est une bande de cons. Non mais sérieusement, si les idiots pouvaient voler, ce jardin serait un putain d'aéroport ! »

« Kssss, ne sois pas si grossier, c'est un mariage je te rappelle, _ton_ mariage même. Pour ma part, je trouve surtout que ces gens sont une belle bande d'hypocrites. Les 2/3 des gens ici présents sont tes invités et la large majorité d'entre eux désapprouvent ton alliance avec une sale Sang de Bourbe comme moi. Pourtant, ils font semblant d'être heureux pour toi, pour nous, alors qu'au fond, ils sont complètement contre ce mariage. »

« Et alors ? Je m'en fous, je fais ce que je veux. En quoi cela peut-il bien les concerner que je tombe amoureux d'une Née Moldue et que je l'épouse ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir que je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux. »

« Je me disais aussi… »

Sur cet échange de mots doux, ils descendirent de l'autel, serrant les dizaines de mains qui se tendaient vers eux, échangeant des sourires polis et supposés rayonnants avec tout le monde.

* * *

Mais quels hypocrites, je n'y crois pas! :O Honte à eux (comment ça, c'est ma faute à moi tout ça, c'est moi qui décide? :p)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Ah, pour celles qui attendent un dramione peu après le mariage...sachez que j'ai d'autre projets pour elle alors si vous n'aimez pas les autres pairings...non, oubliez, lisez quand même la suite!

J'espère vous retrouver tout aussi nombreu(ses)x dans vos reviews! A la prochaine!


	11. Chapter 11

Je suis de retouuuuuuuur! :D

Alooooooors...comment dire, j'ai un peu mis trois ans à poster ce chapitre, je n'ose même pas aller vérifier le retard que j'ai tant je redoute la durée que je verrai s'afficher au compteur. Je vous dois des explications? Euh...joker? Si ce n'est que j'ai eu du mal à motiver mon cerveau pour écrire ces derniers temps, et surtout à trouver quelques minutes pour m'y mettre sérieusement et pondre un truc digne de ce nom (du nom de chapitre hein, pas de truc!).

Bref, je sais, ce n'est pas sérieux, et pourtant, j'essaie de l'être, mais il faut aussi que je le sois dans mes études et celles-ci me demandent beaucoup d'énergie en ce moment alors...je suis désolée. Du coup, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je promette de poster toutes les trois semaines pour assurer un rythme de postage plus régulier...qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Ceci mis à part, je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre 11, il ne sert pas à grand chose, je vous l'accorde, mais il a le mérite d'être plutôt amusant (enfin moi, je suis suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et je suis assez fière de mes blagues, mais ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde peut-être ^^"). Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.  
On l'a attendu ce mariage hein, et maintenant, je ne veux plus le terminer! XD Rassurez-vous, je vais quand même y mettre un terme, sinon l'histoire n'avancera jamais ^^"

Passons aux choses sérieuses: les reviews (si vous saviez comme je vous aime!)

**Harry**, on croirait oui, mais ce n'est qu'on leur! Ils se détestent cordialement et sont pétris de pulsions meurtrières à l'égard de l'autre! Naaan, je plaisante, ils n'en sont quand même plus à ce stade xp

**Lana NEMESIS**, merci beaucoup, j'espère que le tien y ressemblera alors :p Hum, si tu as du chocolat au lait et du noir 70%, Lindt de préférence (comment ça je suis exigeante?! Pas du tout! XD) je suis ta femme (enfin je suis partante quoi, c'est parce que je ne peux pas dire "je suis ton homme" alors que je n'en suis pas un en fait, hein, n'interprétons pas mal mes propos! ^^)

**Rosabella01**, si, elle va le laisser crever dans le caniveau...nooon, je plaisante! Enfin peut-être...il faut lire la suite pour savoir! (non, je n'essaye pas de fidéliser mon lectorat par tous les moyens :p)

**sick-first-love**, la prochaine a été longue à venir, désolée ^^"

**LR6**, n'est-ce pas qu'il est fantastique notre Dragichou? ;p Ohhh, ravie de te rencontrer camarade! Ensemble, nous ferons de grandes choses (mais pas demain hein, demain il y a glande!) :D Merci en tout cas, et à la prochaine! :)

Voilà, ça c'est fait alors...ben enjoy hein?! :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Toute fête organisée par un Malfoy, même factice, respecte les convenances**_

Ils devaient être là depuis au moins 20 minutes à recevoir les félicitations et les cadeaux de mariage. La moitié des invités n'était même pas encore atteinte et ils en avaient déjà assez. Alors qu'il se trouvait à deux baguettes de devenir désagréable tant il était las, il avisa les parents de sa « dulcinée » qui s'approchaient.

« Bravo, vous étiez magnifiques ! Oh ma chérie, je suis si heureuse pour vous ! »

« Jeune homme, vous avez intérêt à prendre soin d'elle ou vous aurez à faire à moi ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, elle est entre de bonnes mains. » '_Et tu es très effrayant, d'autant que je suis un puissant sorcier qui possède une baguette et toi…un moldu sans rien. Imbécile sénile.'_

Après eux vinrent ses parents à lui : son père, solennel, portant comme à son habitude son masque de noble flegmatique et sa mère, enthousiaste au possible, admiratrice éperdue de la robe de la mariée et du lien magique de la cérémonie, parfaite dans son rôle de mère du marié enchantée par l'union qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Puis ce fut le tour ses trois meilleurs amis. Pansy les serra dans ses bras et Théo fit de même.

« Félicitations à tous les deux. C'est un mariage dont la communauté sorcière se souviendra longtemps. Bon courage Hermione, ne le laisse pas te pourrir la vie et tiens-lui un peu tête, ça lui fera un bien fou qu'une jolie femme lui résiste et le renvoie dans ses plates-bandes.

« Merci Théodore, je garderai tes conseils présents à l'esprit. »

« Ouais, merci Théodore de remplir parfaitement ton rôle de meilleur ami à savoir encourager ma femme à m'emmerder en la draguant au passage. » ironisa-t-il.

« Relax Max, le stress te fait dérailler ! Pas de ça avec moi ! » s'exclama le brun, hilare.

« Pour le principe mon vieux, pour le principe ! Et au passage…vas-y mollo sur l'alcool, tu ne tiens pas trop les cocktails servis pour patienter visiblement, et tu commences déjà à être gai. »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, je gère Drago. » répondit le juge. Et sur ce point, il lui faisait plutôt confiance : même avec 20g d'alcool dans le sang, il aurait été capable de se tenir à peu près correctement. Mieux que lui-même et sans comparaison avec Blaise, dans tous les cas.

« Bon, c'est pas tout » les interrompit ce dernier, « mais nous on va vous laisser parce qu'il y a la queue derrière nous. Allez, salut les filles, on se retrouve à la soirée ! »

« A plus tard Blaise »

« Et parle-nous mieux, nom de Merlin ! »

Les invités continuèrent donc à défiler, visages souriants sans individualité, tous semblables, se succédant pour leur souhaiter bonne chance avec des paroles sincères, mielleuses ou des sourires forcés donnant l'impression qu'ils venaient de boire du liquide vaisselle en croyant que c'était du jus de citron. Une véritable overdose de formulations polies, convenantes et toutes faites.

Un groupe de jeunes gens arriva alors. Tout dans leur tenue, leur comportement, leurs paroles, indiquait qu'ils étaient Sangs Purs et issus de bonnes familles. Ils se détachaient d'ailleurs de la masse des moutons qui les suivait et les précédait.

« Génial. » marmonna Drago.

Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris avant de devoir se retourner vers les nouveaux – et bruyants – arrivants.

« Salut Malfoy ! »

« Alors comme ça tu te maries ?! »

« Sacré veinard, comment as-tu réussi à attirer une aussi séduisante créature dans tes filets douteux ? »

« Bonjour Keylan. Enjor. Heynar. Cob… »

« Enchanté Madame. »

« Et navrés de vous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances. »

« Comment un tel rustre a-t-il donc réussi à séduire une jeune femme aussi ravissante ? »

Elle rit et le 'rustre' se renfrogna. « Je me pose continuellement la question, le soir avant de me coucher et le matin quand je me réveille ! Oh, ne fais pas la tête mon amour, je plaisante ! » ajouta-t-elle, amusée, posant une main faussement tendre sur sa joue. Une lueur vengeresse dans le regard, il s'empara possessivement de ses lèvres, serrant sa taille. Après l'avoir relâchée, il vit avec satisfaction qu'elle s'appliquait à dissimuler son trouble, et décida d'en rajouter une couche, afin de bien marquer le coup.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, femme nous règlerons ça ce soir, dans l'intimité du couple. »

Elle roula des yeux et prit le parti de sourire aux jeunes hommes, mais de couper court toutefois à la conversation, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Des fois que sa « moitié » ne décide de se mettre à faire des siennes en matière d'amabilité.

« Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés en tout cas. J'espère que vous profiterez bien de la réception. »

« Merci Madame ! »

« Bonne nuit de noces ! » ajouta un deuxième avec un clin d'œil appuyé, suivi par les salutations de ses comparses.

Un grand brun s'attarda un peu plus que les autres. Il était baraqué, un vrai tas de muscles, et respirait la confiance en lui. On n'avait pas dû lui refuser grand-chose au cours de sa vie. Il lui fit un large sourire en lui saisissant le poignet.

« Il est bien regrettable que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés plus tôt. Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse lune de miel malgré tout, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr » ajouta-t-il avec un regard éloquent vers Drago dont les yeux d'acier lançaient des éclairs qui, s'ils avaient été un sort, auraient été verts. « Vous êtes éblouissante. »

« Je vous remercie » répondit la jeune femme, préférant s'en tenir à son rôle de jeune mariée heureuse, d'abord parce qu'elle sentait que Drago allait exploser et qu'elle souhaitait l'éviter, d'autant qu'ils avaient un marché, ensuite parce que l'attitude de gosse de riche imbu de lui-même et auquel on ne refuse rien du Sang Pur en face d'elle lui déplaisait encore plus que celle plus ou moins passée de son nouveau mari.

« Je vous en prie, ce n'est que la plus stricte vérité. Si jamais vous vous lassez des cheveux blonds… » fit-il en zyeutant Drago d'un air qui en disait long.

« Je convaincrai mon mari de se teindre en brun. Mais il est peu probable que ça arrive. Merci quand même de vous en soucier. »

« Je…c'est tout naturel. Au revoir Madame…Malfoy. » répondit-il, abandonnant visiblement la partie, le nom de Malfoy dont il l'avait appelée à contrecœur semblant lui écorcher la langue.

« Au revoir. » fit-elle d'une voix, certes charmante, mais qui clôturait bel et bien la conversation.

« Oui, c'est ça, au r'voir….connard. » Ajouta Drago une fois Torcan loin d'eux.

« Tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup. » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Non… »

Ils répondirent aux félicitations d'un nouveau groupe d'invités.

« …ce sont tous des gosses de riches pourri gâtés et imbus de leurs petites personnes. Ils étaient tous à Restang, une sorte d'alter-ego de Durmstrang qui se cache encore moins de son penchant pour la magie noire. J'étais l'un des seuls à être resté en Grande Bretagne, dans une école plus…recommandable disons. Et comme ma fortune était la plus élevée de toutes, ça a excité leur jalousie et…ils m'ont pas mal emmerdé. Pour eux…Merci Madame, c'est bien aimable à vous de vous être déplacée. Bonne journée. – …j'étais le fifils à papa qui ne voulait pas partir loin de sa maison pour pouvoir se réfugier à tout moment dans les jupes de maman ou la cape de papa… »

Souriant à un couple d'un certain âge et à leur fille qui dévorait Drago des yeux, –ce dernier ne lui accorda pourtant pas un regard, malgré son indéniable beauté – Hermione hocha la tête. Sans pouvoir se mettre à sa place, elle comprenait à quel point ces histoires de gamins avaient pu entamer sa confiance en lui et l'encourager à se forger une carapace de gros dur et, si ça n'excusait pas son attitude à l'école, ça expliquait du moins en partie son besoin de briller et de tout contrôler.

« Charmants garçons. Certainement aussi aimables que toi en 2nde année. »

« Je croyais qu'on avait enterré la hache de guerre et effacé ces vieilles histoires… »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai précisé 'en seconde année'. Tu sembles avoir changé et je veux y croire. »

« Je t'en remercie. Serai-ce de l'indiscrétion que de vouloir connaître la raison qui te pousse à vouloir croire en ma reconversion en mec bien ? »

« Je veux y croire parce qu'on va vivre un moment ensemble un bon moment et que j'aime me dire que je ne me suis pas complètement plantée dans le choix du père de mon enfant le soir de sa conception. En admettant qu'on puisse appeler ça un choix bien sûr. »

Drago lui jeta un regard profond et songeur, surpris, puis se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et lâcha :

« Tiens, voilà tes meilleurs amis. Bon sang, de tels cheveux devraient être interdits ! »

Il reçut un coup de coude assez violent et se rengorgea pour la peine. La seconde d'après, sa nouvelle femme disparaissait sous une montagne de cheveux roux. _'Au secours, mon monde vient de prendre une teinte de carotène ! Une échappatoire, vite !'_

« Mione. »

« Ron. Je suis contente que tu sois venu. »

« Mouais... alors comme ça, t'es mariée à la Fouine hein ? »

« J'ai épousé Drago, oui. »

Le rouquin grimaça et ne put retenir un petit cri de dédain à l'entente de son prénom. _'Bah quoi, ça te pose un problème qu'elle t'ait préféré un aristocrate beau, riche, éduqué, influent et doté d'un cerveau, pauvre serpillère couleur vomi ?'_

« Bon ben dans ce cas…je suppose que c'est le moment où je te prends dans mes bras et où je te félicite... »

« En effet, oui. »

Il s'exécuta et Drago le surprit à lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle rougit et lui chuchota quelque chose en retour, l'air désolée. Ils échangèrent un long regard et il se recula un peu, l'air dépité alors qu'elle-même semblait plutôt navrée. Ça eut le don de l'énerver. Alors même qu'elle venait de lui dire oui à _LUI, _Drago Malfoy (et que Weasley n'était_ PAS_ au courant du caractère factice de ce mariage, point très important), il tentait toujours de la récupérer. Ce type était pire qu'un sort de Glu Péternelle, ce n'était pas possible ! Un vrai pot de colle, comme disaient les Moldus !

Potter le poussa alors discrètement pour avoir accès à la mariée et pour une fois, il lui fut gré de se mettre au premier plan, cela lui permettant de dégager cette foutue tignasse couleur d'un poivron jaune à un stade avancé de décomposition de son champ de vision.

oOo

« Mione, si jamais tu réalises que c'est le mauvais choix…pourquoi lui ? On était tellement mieux ensemble, tu mérites tellement mieux que lui, tellement… »

« Je sais Ron. Et par mieux, tu entends toi. Mais je suis sûre de moi et mon choix est définitif. Nous deux, c'est fini et il est temps qu'on tourne la page. Je suis désolée. »

Il lui jeta un regard désappointé au possible et elle se sentit mal. Mal de lui mentir, mal de faire ça à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son premier amant, celui qui avait le premier partagé sa vie. Mais leur histoire était bel et bien terminée et, le jour où elle déciderait de tromper Drago, ce ne serait pas avec lui. Cette page de sa vie était bel et bien définitivement tournée.

Harry évinça Ron et elle fut soulagée de voir ce visage familier et jovial.

« J'ai ton cadeau de mariage ! » annonça-t-il gaiement.

« Harry ! Je t'avais dit que c'était inutile ! »

« Mais non ! En plus, j'en bénéficie aussi, c'est tout bénef pour moi ! Que dirais-tu de…deux semaines de vacances en pleine montagne au soleil et au calme dans un grand chalet avec le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ?! »

Elle éclata de rire. Comment faisait-il pour toujours réussir à la rendre heureuse ?  
Le surnom dont il s'était affublé était une blague entre eux. Il n'y avait en effet qu'avec elle qu'il utilisait ses nombreux qualificatifs honorifiques, car il ne les appréciait pas, pas plus que l'attention et la notoriété qui allaient avec d'ailleurs et elle le savait pertinemment.

« Waaaa, j'ai réussi à rendre la mariée encore plus heureuse, je suis un dieu ! »

« Ben voyons ! Il va falloir décider de ton domaine de déité. Je crois qu'on peut d'ores et déjà exclure la modestie… »

« L'humour aussi visiblement… »

« Idiot ! De toute façon, on aura largement le temps de se pencher sur la question dans ton chalet. »

« Alors c'est oui ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Merci Harry, merci mille fois ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, aux anges, puis il céda la place aux derniers roux de la file. Les jumeaux se jetèrent alors sur elle.

oOo

Non mais ce n'était pas possible, c'était donc une manie chez ces gens de se coller à la femme des autres ?! D'abord les imbéciles de Restang, puis la Belette, ensuite Potter et maintenant les jumeaux belette ?! _'Bon sang mais si vous voulez vous taper ma femme –que je ne vous disputerai pas, soyez-en certains –, essayez au moins d'être discrets, histoire de m'éviter de passer pour le pire des cocus qui soit avant même ma nuit de noces ! Je ne suis pas fait pour porter des cornes, ça nuirait à l'esthétique de mon visage parfait !'_

Hermione rayonnait mais il la sentit un peu fatigué de toutes ces enlaçades à répétition. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha d'elle. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il passe pour un mari insensible ! Et puis le fait que sa femme à peine mariée passe dans les bras de tous les hommes – dont décidément beaucoup ignoraient qu'une femme tout juste mariée est supposée être _PRISE_ et _FOLLE AMOUREUSE – _et se fasse faire du rentre-dedans blessait un peu –un peu trop – son ego de mâle Malfoy.

Elle se reposa un peu contre lui, lui jetant un regard étonné. Il ne sut pas ce qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux, toujours est-il qu'elle entrecroisa leurs doigts et qu'ils finirent de saluer leurs invités ainsi, à demi enlacés.

oOo

« Ton père a l'air… »

« Constipé ? »

« Indisposé. »

« Il est à la table d'honneur au mariage de son fils avec une Née Moldue avec laquelle il ne s'entend pas spécialement – ne ris pas comme ça, je sais que c'est une litote – entouré de Potter, d'une Lovegood, de deux Moldus et de beaucoup trop de Weasley qu'il ne peut supporter d'en voir, sans compter un loup garou. Si un épouvantard pouvait représenter un paysage, c'est cette table qu'il montrerait à mon père le jour où il le croiserait. »

Elle pouffa de rire puis jeta un coup d'œil à la paume de sa main. Une petite tache noire pâle s'y trouvait depuis que Cho lui avait serré la main, prenant au passage grand soin de lui enfoncer ses ongles – ou plutôt ses griffes – dans la peau.

« Ta chérie est féroce. »

« Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ? Ça ne serait pas un signe de vanité ça ? »

« Non ! » Elle roula les yeux. « Je ne me prends pas encore pour l'alter ego féminin de César. Non, je parlais de Cho. »

« Ah ! Cherche pas à comprendre, elle est super possessive alors que notre relation n'a pas de réelle importance à ses yeux. Cette fille est bizarre. »

« Pourquoi rester avec elle dans ce cas ? »

« Elle me plaît. Et c'est un super coup. Essaierais-tu de me garder pour toi toute seule ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

« Epargne moi les détails s'il te plaît, et ne confonds pas tes rêves avec la réalité. Toujours est-il que je crains qu'elle ne tente de tuer ton bébé. Cette fille est une vraie tigresse. »

« Et toi tu es supposée être une lionne. Alors tu règles tes comptes avec elle toute seule comme une grande. Après l'accouchement, tu n'auras qu'à aller te crêper le chignon avec elle et si vous voulez vous entretuer, surtout, ne vous en privez pas, mais ne m'implique pas dans tes histoires de bonne femme. »

« Tu es odieux, on te l'a déjà dit ça ? » remarqua-t-elle, enfonçant au passage son talon dans le pied de son interlocuteur.

« Salope. Et oui, tu me le répètes au moins cinq fois par jour, des fois que j'aie oublié. »

Elle eut un sourire satisfait et se reconcentra sur son assiette, avant de se tourner vers Pansy qui parlait fringues avec Ginny. Cette dernière se trouvait à côté d'Harry et ils se tenaient la main. Son air s'attendrit : ces deux-là jouaient à merveille le couple énamouré. Pourtant, c'était un faux, autant que le sien. Alors elle aussi devait être capable d'en faire autant après tout, malgré le fait que son partenaire soit bien moins sympathique et collaboratif que le Survivant.

« Ah, il est temps que vous ouvriez le bal les amoureux ! »

« A-t-on vraiment besoin d'être aussi cérémonieux Blaise ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'afficher sur la piste de danse là… »

« C'est un mariage Sang Pur chérie, les coutumes sont les coutumes. Bienvenue dans notre grande et merveilleuse famille ! »

« Ouais ben justement, si on est tous de la même famille et qu'elle est ma femme, tu peux la considérer comme ta belle-sœur, alors pas d'inceste je te prie. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. « Fais pas ta jalouse Dray, et ton sens du partage fraternel alors ? » Il reçut deux claques à l'arrière de la tête : « Aïe ! Pan's, Théo, putain, vous êtes censés être mes amis ! » protesta-t-il d'un ton indigné tandis que les deux interpellés levaient les yeux au ciel.

Drago eut un petit rire moqueur et suffisant, se leva et tendit sa main à sa femme : « Je crois que nous n'avons pas trop le choix alors…m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

« Demandé si gentiment…comment refuser ? » répondit-elle, s'en saisissant pour se redresser avec grâce.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la gigantesque piste de danse et la musique s'éleva. Une valse. _'Plus cliché, tu meurs'_. Tournoyant avec légèreté dans les bras experts de son cavalier, Hermione se fit non sans une certaine tristesse la remarque que ce mariage était le mariage idéal dont elle avait toujours rêvé, étant petite. Enfin, à un détail près : dans ses rêves, elle épousait un homme aimant dont elle était amoureuse et, quand elle disait « oui », elle ne le faisait pas pour légitimer la naissance d'un bébé non désiré. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement. _'Ah mince, tu ne vas pas pleurer ici, devant tous ces gens, idiote !'_ se morigéna-t-elle.

Drago remarque qu'elle faisait une drôle de tête et qu'une larme menaçait d'ouvrir le robinet à un torrent d'autres comme elle. Il attira la danseuse à lui pour danser un slow sur la valse et, s'abaissant un peu vers elle, lui murmura : « Tu es supposée être heureuse…cache ton visage dans mon épaule, le temps de te calmer, et profite un peu, c'est pas tous les jours que t'auras un cavalier comme moi. »

Acquiesçant, elle s'exécuta, reconnaissante. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer de joie ? » fit-elle d'une voix un peu chevrotante, ce qui eut le don de faire rire son partenaire. Elle fut également secouée d'un petit rire et soupira à travers ses larmes. « Je suis vraiment un boulet… »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien. »

« Tu es juste trop émotive. Un mauvais côté Gryffondor. A Serpentard, on nous apprend à contrôler nos émotions et à ne rien laisser paraître. C'est ce qui fait de nous de bons serpentards, de bons nobles, de bons aristocrates Sang Purs, et de bons politiciens. »

« C'est pour ça que tu méprises les Weasley et que tu les traites de traitres à leur sang ? Parce qu'ils ne savent pas cacher leurs sentiments ? »

« Je les méprise parce qu'ils regardent en-dessous d'eux. L'humain est fait pour s'élever et non le contraire. Eux se proclament amis des Moldus alors qu'ils ne connaissent même pas le quart des règles qui régissent notre monde. Venant de toi, ça peut se comprendre, tu es d'extraction moldue après tout, mais eux…ils ont renié leurs origines, méprisé leur héritage sang pur, les règles qui ont régenté toute ma vie et celle de mes semblables. En un mot, ils ont tourné le dos à leurs origines. »

« Et tu les détestes pour ça ? Parce qu'ils ont fait fi d'un héritage qui les oppressait, qu'ils ont décidé de s'émanciper des règles cruelles qui ont entravé ta vie et celle de tes… « semblables », vous empêchant de mener les vies que vous souhaitez ? J'estime que c'est une preuve de courage et de volonté honorable. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu es une Née Moldue. Ces règles sont_ tout_ pour nous. Notre héritage nous est crucial. Et comme tu as pu le remarquer, ignorer ce qui constitue nos lois vitales de Sang Pures peut se révéler…handicapant. »

« Je suis un handicap. »

« Une…faute de parcours dont j'assume complètement les conséquences. Tu n'as que 8 mois à tenir. »

« Parfois, je souhaiterais que ce soit les hommes qui portent les enfants et accouchent, qu'ils prennent toute la mesure de l'héroïse des femmes et cessent de minimiser notre bravoure à toute épreuve. »

« Si toutes les femmes étaient héroïques comme tu le dis, elles seraient toutes à Gryffondor selon tes critères… »

« Et tous les hommes à Serpentard ? Tout n'est pas une histoire de maison dans la vie tu sais ? Moi j'ai failli aller à Serdaigle aussi. Et à Serpentard. J'ai retiré ta maison des options du choixpeau et il a fini par se décider pour Gryffondor. Et je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. »

« Pourquoi avoir supprimé Serpentard des options ? »

« La lâcheté est un défaut que je déteste, j'ai toujours tout fait pour l'éradiquer des miens, avec plus ou moins de succès. Et puis vous m'auriez détestée, tous autant que vous étiez. Je ne voulais ni mentir, ni souffrir de mes origines durant toute ma scolarité. »

Il ne répondit rien. Elle avait raison après tout. Ils l'auraient méprisée et certainement martyrisée, lui en premier. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait de toute façon.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » ajouta-t-elle, le sentant gêné ou du moins peu à l'aise, « j'ai pu rencontrer mes meilleurs amis comme ça. Ce n'est pas à Serpentard que j'aurais rencontré Harry ou Ro… »

Elle s'interrompit.

« Rencontrer Poil de Carotte ne t'aurait pas manqué j'espère ?! »

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la littérature moldue ? Et quoi, tu te sentirais mal de l'avoir épousée pour ça ? » questionna-t-elle, facétieuse.

« Je l'ajouterais à la liste des 300 raisons de ne pas t'épouser. »

« 300 ? J'aurais pensé que tu atteindrais facilement le millier ! »

« Perte de temps inutile. »

« Ah parce qu'en trouver 300 ce n'est pas encore une perte de temps ?! »

« Certains comptent les hippogriffes pour s'endormir la nuit et lisent le journal aux toilettes. Moi je fais ma liste. Aïe ! »

« Oups, excuse-moi _mon amour_, je ne regarde pas vraiment où je mets les pieds. »

« Tu es une peste. »

« Et toi un grossier personnage. »

« Je ne me bats que verbalement moi, au moins. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il y ait quelqu'un de civilisé dans ce couple, qui n'aie pas besoin de cogner pour être entendu. »

« Je rejette cet argument déloyal et fallacieux. Et pour des gens civilisés, je trouve que vous manquez cruellement de politesse toi et tes pairs. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle avait cessé de pleurer.  
Le reste de la réception se déroula sans heurt. Narcissa et Jane Granger s'entendaient très bien et la communauté sorcière se déridait : ce mariage, même contracté avec une Née Moldue, respectait parfaitement les convenances et était organisé de main de maître, avec beaucoup de goût.

* * *

Foilàààà! Oh, c'est beau l'amour de deux jeunes mariés, vous ne trouvez pas? Moi si :p Une review? Pour encourageur la feignasse (et épuisée) d'auteur à poster plus vite la prochaine fois, ou alors pour l'enguirlander parce que justement =, elle a pris trop de temps. Même un "sale glandue (je t'aime?)" fera l'affaire! ;)

Brefouille, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre, je l'espère (je croise fort les doigts quoi ^^")


	12. Chapter 12

*arrive et courant, dérape, s'écrase part terre comme une m** et se relève avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste, avant de s'époumoner gaiement* Je suis de retouuuuuuuur! :D (ça donne pas une impression de déjà vu d'ailleurs?) Contents Non? M'en doutais, je suis à la bourre, et ça devient n'importe quoi :/ (oui oui, je suis au courant, malheureusement pour ma conscience et mon estime personnelle...)

En bref, je suis une fois de plus désolée de mettre autant de temps à écrire, vous vous doutez que cette fin d'année scolaire en est la cause, lapidez mes profs si ça vous déplaît, on laisse l'auteure tranquille sinon elle ne pourra jamais écrire la suite! :p

Pour les reviews, j'ai répondu à la plupart d'entre vus, sauf à deux étrangères au site, donc voici mes réponses:

**Harry**, encore une fois, merci pour ton soutien. Merci pour mes études, Dieu sait si j'ai besoin de courage (et encore, je refuse de penser à l'année prochaine! :,O). Pour ce qui est de Drago...bah quoi, c'est _sa _femme alors même si elle le "dégoute" (humhum grattegratte), il n'aime pas qu'on brave son autorité en se permettant de tripoter ce qui lui appartient (parce qu'évidemment, si c'est lui qui va voir ailleurs, c'est pas pareil) ^^ (et encore, s'il lisait ce chapitre, le pauvre petit ferait un infarctus!)  
Breffouille, merci pour tes reviews continues, qui me font toujours plaisir :)

**Luna, **Ahhhhhh oui, un Drago adulte tel-le-ment séduisant! *bave* *se reprend* hum hum, euh, merci beaucoup pour cette review, j'ai rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en la lisant, mais j'aime afficher des sourires débiles devant mes écrans (qu'ils soient d'ordi ou de portable) ;) Alors bon, il faut que je me confesse hein: il y aura pas mal de lemons quand même (plus que les 4 annoncés dans le résumé je pense...il faudra voir ^^") Mais non, en effet, je refuse d'écrire une fic' qui ne tourne qu'autour du sexe, même si je n'ai aucun scrupule à l'utiliser comme élément déclencheur. j'espère te retrouver par la suite et continuer de te plaire. A une prochaine fois j'espère! ;)

Foilà, ça c'est fait, alors je m'attaque à ma seconde mission: *prend une voix de robot* attention attention, WARNING, **WARNING!** ceci est un chapitre à gros lemon, plutôt explicite (oui mais c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon retard!...Non? c'est pas une bonne excuse? Bon bah...j'ai l'esprit très mal tourné, et pis voilà! ^^")  
Donc âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes, passez votre chemin (et cliquez sur le bouton review quand même hein! et puis si votre doigt glisse malencontreusement sur le bouton "favori" de la page internet ou du site, c'est pas grave, je vous assure, je ne mords pas! (c'est valable pour les autres, hein...le coup du bouton et de la review bien sûr! ;p))

Je crois avoir tout dit, je vous souhaite une très bonne (enfin je l'espère) lecture!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Cherche -moi, tu me trouveras !**_

Hermione passa de bras en bras jusqu'à 2h du matin, puis chacun – ou presque – rentra chez lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à 6 heures à 15 chez les jeunes mariés : Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Luna, les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill, Neville et Cho s'étaient joints à eux pour l'after. La dernière citée s'était empressée de disparaître en compagnie du marié et personne ne tenait à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Les jumeaux, Bill, Théo et Lee parlaient affaire, enfin, tentaient de parler de sujets sérieux, ce qui était compliqué quand on a plus de 1,5g/L d'alcool dans le sang, Pansy et Blaise se chauffaient mutuellement dans un coin, Ginny, Luna et Neville discutaient entre eux et plus ou moins avec Hermione et Harry dans les bras duquel elle s'était lovée…une soirée posée en somme. Ils étaient assis par terre et la jeune brune traçait des arabesques sur les genoux du brun qui lui servaient d'accoudoirs. Les trois premiers cités finirent par aller s'installer dans la salle de réception, Luna et Neville s'étendant sur l'un de canapés, Ginny s'intallant sur un divan en face du leur.

Seuls et adossés à un mur, les deux restants discutaient en chuchotant :

« Parfois, je regrette d'avoir choisi Ginny pour jouer ma petite amie… »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas…je l'avais choisie parce que je la connaissais bien, peut-être même qu'il me restait quelques sentiments pour elle...ç'avait été la seule fille avec laquelle j'avais eu une telle relation à l'époque. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de te choisir toi. » conclut-il en lui embrassant doucement le cou. Il entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Je pense que Ginny était un meilleur choix que moi. Elle au moins, on a envie de l'embrasser, elle est irrésistible. Moi…en plus, il était plus logique que ton cœur aille à une fille sublime comme elle, considérant qu'en tant que Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, tu pouvais avoir toutes les filles que tu voulais. »

« Ron t'a embrassée. Krum et Fred aussi. Sans compter Malfoy. »

« Ron a mauvais goût c'est un fait avéré. Viktor si moquait du physique. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Fred et Malfoy, quant à lui, était aussi bourré que nous le somme présentement. Plus même. Aucun mec normal et sobre ne voudrait m'embrasser. »

« Moi j'en ai envie. »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Alors tu n'es pas normal. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et attira son visage au sien.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être… » Et il l'embrassa. Doucement, légèrement. Elle se tourna un peu plus vers lui pour répondre à son baiser, fermant les yeux et crochetant sa nuque. La serrant alors contre lui, il passa une main sous le T-shirt contre lequel elle avait troqué sa robe de mariée. Elle lui passa son deuxième bras autour du cou et glissa une main sur son torse.  
Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser ainsi, la main d'Harry remontant de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre ses seins pour les masser, avachis par terre l'un contre l'autre.

Ce fut la sortie d'une Cho à la bourre qui les força à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Comme électrisés, ils se redressèrent et se rapproprièrent plus ou moins. La chinoise passa en coup de vent dans la salle sas leur accorder un regard et ils échangèrent un coup d'œil mi gêné, mi amusé.

Peu après le départ de son amante, Drago fit son entrée dans le salon, encore dans le coltar. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il lâcha un vague « B'jour. » sans vraiment prêter attention à qui était dans la pièce, avançant mollement et traînant des pieds.

Hermione sourit à Harry et se saisit de sa main, la portant à ses lèvres tout en laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule avec fatigue et lassitude. Il n'était que 10h du matin et la journée promettait d'être plus longue encore que la nuit.

oOo

Drago émergeait lentement dans la cuisine, une tasse de café pleine à la main depuis bientôt 10mn, quand lui vint l'idée de se servir un verre d'eau pétillante pour se donner un coup de fouet. Baillant en passant devant la porte qui menait au salon, il vit Hermione déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami avant de se redresser difficilement et de venir le rejoindre.

Potter était presque endormi et la brune ne semblait pas vraiment en meilleur état que lui.

« Tu aurais dû dormir et te reposer. »

« Et c'est toi qui me fait cette réflexion après la nuit que tu as passée avec Cho ? Avec Harry, nous avons déploré le fait que ton sommier ne grince pas, ça aurait rendu le concert de ses gémissements bien plus intéressant. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée et sarcastique.

« Jalouse Granger ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Sauf peut-être de ta tasse de café. »

« Oh, j'oubliais, c'est vrai que de ton côté, tu as passé une nuit torride avec ton « meilleur ami ». Dommage que le parquet ne grince pas Granger. » fit-il, sarcastique à son tour.

« Kssss, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, nous. »

« Donc tu ne nies pas. »

« Oh, c'que tu peux être énervant ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire de toute façon ? Et comment arrives-tu à être aussi exaspérant dès le matin ? »

« Un entraînement quotidien, _ma chérie_. »

Se servant un café (dans son état, le thé ne suffirait pas), elle le foudroya du regard. Avait-elle vraiment fait quelque chose avec Potter ? Oh, et puis après tout, quelle importance ?

oOo

« Hermione Merlin ce que tu as bronzé ! »

« Tu as vu ça ? Résultat d'une semaine de constante exposition au soleil. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Au top, même si j'aurais largement préféré être à ta place. C'était comment cette lune de miel ? »

« Fantastique ! On était convié à des fêtes presque tous les soirs, sinon on allait en boîte ou à des soirées ouvertes sur la plage, ça durait toute la nuit, on se réveillait à pas d'heure, sur la plage pour moi, parce que je me débrouillais pour me lever et aller me recoucher sur le sable histoire de profiter des levers de soleil avant de me plonger dans des grasse mat'…je ne me suis jamais autant lâchée de ma vie je crois, c'était magique ! Et on a dû faire tous les restos sympas du coin, les dîners étaient succulents….Et Drago bon sang, il s'est bien plus dévergondé que moi, il a eu un nombre d'amantes… ! Oh mon Dieu, si Cho l'apprend… »

Ginny eut un sourire amusé et s'exclama, enjouée : « J'aurais presque envie d'aller le lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour voir sa tête et savourer son air déconfit et trahi… »

« Evite, mon mari se retrouverait veuf sur une initiative personnelle… »

La jeune rousse émit un petit rire et l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle, puis lui offrit des gâteaux. Hermione était radieuse, de retour de sa « lune de miel » qui avait plutôt été un moyen d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses. Elle n'avait pas toujours été d'accord avec les propositions de son nouveau mari, surtout lorsque celui-ci l'encourageait à se saouler et à prendre un coup d'un soir parmi les hommes qui la courtisaient parce que, pour citer : « ils étaient tellement ivres que de toute façon, ils ne sauraient la reconnaître après ». A présent, elle se préparait à partir 15 jours en compagnie d'Harry dans la montagne. Le rêve.

Elle se procura donc les dossiers sur lesquels ses collègues avaient travaillé en son absence pour être moins perdue quand elle reviendrait, prépara ses bagages, et le jour du départ arriva enfin.

« Prête à transplaner pour deux semaines au paradis ? »

Elle eut un petit rire et le traita affectueusement de vantard. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il ait eu cette idée. Car bien qu'elle se moque de son ton volontairement bravache, elle devait admettre qu'en effet, deux semaines avec lui, c'était le rêve.

Le chalet que son ami avait choisi était fait tout de bois, grand, et contenait trois chambres, deux salles de bain, une cuisine et un gigantesque salon dans lequel trônaient une télévision écran plasma et plusieurs fauteuils et canapés d'aspect moelleux. Cette pièce faisait plus moldue que sorcière. Harry avait bon goût en matière d'immobilier. Elle prit donc une chambre au hasard et entreprit de défaire sa valise. Son meilleur ami apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Il y a un lac dont l'eau est plutôt tiède pas loin, avec une cascade. On finit de vider nos bagages et on y va, ça te dit ? »

« Tu t'es vraiment débrouillé pour trouver l'endroit qui se rapproche le plus d'une carte postale au monde n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je me trouve très doué aussi.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Mais je le suis quand même. »

« Modeste. Non, vraiment. Et comme tu es si doué que ça, tu auras vidé ta valise plus vite que moi. »

« Exactement ! » répliqua-t-il gaiement, avant d'ajouter : « Je te retrouve dans le salon dans cinq minutes, avec un maillot de bain ! » et de filer vers sa propre chambre.

Elle sourit pour elle-même et rejeta la lourde masse de se cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage et acheva de ranger ses affaires. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle s'empara d'un maillot de bain deux pièces qu'elle enfila sous un short et un large pull

Première arrivée dans le salon, elle se moqua gentiment de son meilleur ami qui, prenant un air faussement digne, lui promis de se venger de ses sarcasmes pourtant bien mérités.

Le « lac » était effectivement superbe. L'eau était claire, la cascade, assez courte pour que le bruit de l'eau qui venait se fracasser dans son miroir ne soit pas trop assourdissant, et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, dardant ses chauds rayons sur leurs peaux déjà peu couvertes (et ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant).

Harry se débarrassa de son bermuda et de son T-shirt, dévoilant des bras et des épaules musclés assortis d'abdos et de pectoraux à peine dessinés sous une peau dorée et claire. Il était, objectivement, à tomber par terre. Elle eut un sourire tordu : l'ironie du sort voulait que les hommes les plus sexy qu'elle ait jamais rencontrés soient tous deux inaccessibles, l'un parce qu'il avait un odieux caractère et l'autre, parce qu'il se trouvait être son meilleur ami, le frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Et les désirs presque incestueux qu'elle ressentait présentement ne changeaient rien à cet état de fait.

Il lui jeta un regard facétieux sous ses mèches noires en bataille et elle eut à peine le temps de se tirer de ses pensées pour se demander quelle pouvait en être la cause. Tout simplement parce qu'alors qu'elle venait juste de se délester de son dernier vêtement, il lui fonça dessus.

oOo

Elle commença à retirer son short puis son pull, tout en prenant son temps, comme perdue dans ses pensées et il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était décidément superbe.

Pas du tout le même type de beauté de mannequin qui caractérisait Ginny, ou encore de beauté glaciale qui faisait de Cho une top model recherchée. Non, une beauté douce, de femme toute en formes harmonieuses et dont émanait une indéfinissable impression d'amour. En fait, c'était exactement ça : Hermione était pour lui une source d'amour sororal et surtout maternel qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Sauf que si elle était pour lui comme une mère qui aurait son âge, alors il avait de sacrées envie d'inceste. Et voir son ventre plus ou moins plat ainsi que plus de parcelles de sa peau fine mais hâlée qu'il ne devrait être permis ne l'aidait pas vraiment à garder la tête froide.

Il se rappela soudain la promesse qu'il lui avait faite tantôt et, y voyant un moyen de satisfaire quelque peu le besoin de contact qui se faisait sentir en lui, lui jeta un regard espiègle avant de se ruer sur elle et de la soulever de terre.

Elle poussa un hurlement strident, lui intimant de la reposer « immédiatement ! ». Ordre qu'il ignora superbement, avant de se précipiter dans l'eau et de l'y propulser devant lui. Se redressant, elle lui envoya une gerbe d'éclaboussures dans les yeux, s'attirant ses cris de protestation.

Il tenta alors de la faire couler et leur combat dura un bon moment, ameutant tous les animaux aux alentours. Ils étaient comme retombés en enfance, loin du reste du monde, des regards qui attendaient trop de leurs personnes et qui les jugeaient sans arrêt. Ici, dans ce lac, ils étaient juste eux, deux « un peu plus que meilleurs amis » qui rattrapaient ces années d'enfance qui leur avaient été volées. Et c'est épuisés mais heureux comme jamais qu'ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, observant rêveusement le ciel qui se teintait d'orage et de fuchsia avant que la nuit ne vienne recouvrir la Terre de son voile sombre.

Harry prenait de longues et profondes inspirations pour rester maître de son corps. Elle était presque nue contre lui, et ce depuis un bon moment. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur et les pulsations de son sang à travers sa peau. Il lui aurait été si facile de déplacer ses mains du ventre moelleux vers ses seins ou vers une partie plus au sud de son anatomie. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres de différence après tout.  
Mais elle était sa meilleure amie et, rien que pour cette raison, il devait se retenir, quelles que soient ses sensations.

Il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et elle fit de même, répandant son épaisse chevelure dont les pointes le chatouillèrent quelque peu sur son torse et son épaule et le faisant déglutir péniblement. Cette fille aurait raison de ses nerfs.

Ils continuèrent à se tourner autour le lendemain, et le surlendemain mais, le soir venu, il eut une idée tordue – comme la plupart de ses idées en fait, être poursuivi par un grand malade mental avait eu des séquelles sur son esprit déjà tortueux – pour détendre l'atmosphère qui se tendait, chargée de non-dits et de désirs refoulés, de frustrations accumulées.

Il sortit une petite pochette en plastique de son sac. Cette dernière était divisée en quatre compartiments et sentait bon l'illégalité. Il héla Hermione qui se trouvait devant la stéréo et mettait une playlist qui ajouterait certainement à la sensualité de la situation – playlist que Ginny avait dû lui donner, étant, digne fille de son père, fan des objets moldus tels que les ipods depuis que la brune les lui avait présentés – s'attirant par là son regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de t'initier à la fumette ? » proposa-t-il affablement.

Elle eut un sourire gêné qu'il trouva craquant. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était loin d'être l'enfant prude qu'elle avait pu être à Poudlard. Comme tous les jeunes combattants de la Grande Guerre, elle s'était noyée dans les fêtes, l'alcool et avait effleuré la dépravation du bout de ses doigts à la fois émerveillés et répugnés, flirté avec l'illégalité et l'indécence, pour se sentir vivante, après avoir trop fréquenté la mort. Mais il était aussi conscient qu'elle n'avait pas dû toucher à un joint depuis cette époque.  
Simplement, elle s'était baladée en jupe et en débardeur blanc toute la journée. Un débardeur blanc assez fin pour qu'il ait pu deviner qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge en dessous, ce qui avait eu le don de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il avait vraiment besoin de décompresser.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je trouve que les Moldus ont une façon très intéressante de détériorer leur santé. » répartit-elle, enjouée.

Il allait répondre avec ravissement lorsqu'un désagréable souvenir vint s'immiscer dans son esprit.

« Mince…j'avais oublié Mione, il y a le bébé… »

Elle eut un timide sourire, regardant ses propres doigts jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux ondulés.

« Je…j'ai déjà paré à cette éventualité en fait. J'ai trouvé deux sorts sur le fœtus. L'un filtre tout ce qui passe par le cordon ombilical, empêchant toute transmission de matière nocive entre lui et moi, comme la drogue, l'alcool et autres substances de cet acabit, tandis que l'autre le protège de tous les coups, secousses etc… » Elle releva alors la tête et le dévisagea avec aplomb : « Je peux faire ce que je veux, il n'en subira en aucun cas les conséquences.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des souaffles. Pendant un instant, il avait revu cette fille si brillante, autoritaire et Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait connu à l'école. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi prévoyante, intelligente…parfaite ?

« Je me suis dit, » se justifia-t-elle précipitamment, « que ne rien boire à mon mariage ferai un peu tâche et serait suspect… »

Il ressentit une irrépressible envie de rire. Sacrée Hermione, elle pensait décidément à tout !

« Bon ben c'est…hum, c'est parfait. Je peux nous préparer quelque chose alors… »

S'affalant confortablement, il commença alors à remplir la grande feuille à rouler de tabac et d'une autre substance très odorante, sous l'œil curieux et plutôt novice de la jeune femme désormais assise en tailleur en face de lui.

Une fois son œuvre allumée, il en tira deux longues bouffées relaxantes puis la passa à son amie. Cette dernière la troqua contre une bouteille d'alcool dont il prit une rasade plus que généreuse. Se calant plus agréablement dans le canapé, il contempla Hermione aspirer la fumée. Elle était tellement sexy quand elle fumait…

oOo

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait vraiment beaucoup chargé ! Ça lui était instantanément monté à la tête et, deux taffes plus tard, elle estima qu'elle en avait assez pris pour le moment et décida d'en faire passer le goût à l'aide d'un longue gorgée de liquide brûlant.

Très vite, leurs têtes commencèrent à tourner et leurs langues se délièrent. Elle matait sans vergogne le torse nu de son meilleur ami et il finit par lui attraper les bras pour la hisser sur ses genoux. A cheval sur ces derniers, elle plaça en une caresse ses mains derrière sa nuque. Il prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains et respira son cou, ses cheveux…

« Tu sens bon… »

Elle rit, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière, lui offrant sa gorge et son décolleté sur lesquels il se fit un plaisir de poser ses lèvres.  
Revenant vers lui, elle pencha son visage vers le sien et frotta leurs nez l'un contre l'autre dans un bisou esquimau.

« Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser… » souffla-t-il

« Hmhmmm ? » fit-elle d'un air mutin, haussant les sourcils.

Il déposa alors un petit baiser sur ses lèvres mais ne parvint pas à s'en détacher. Elle se détache de lui et murmura, joueuse : « et quoi d'autre ? »

« T'embrasser encore. T'embrasser absolument partout, sur le nez, la bouche, les seins… »

L'alcool et le joint lui faisaient vraiment dire des âneries.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre son oreille : « Te faire des choses que la morale réprouve et dont tu n'as pas idée… »

« Hmmm, et si tu me donnais un aperçu de ces…choses ? » offrit-elle, initiant un mouvement suggestif contre lui.

Oh, la sage Hermione se dévergondait à la vitesse grand V !

Il se fit cette fois plus ferme, la serra plus fort contre lui, tandis que la main attirait son visage toujours plus près du sien, l'autre descendant sur ses fesses, ses cuisses, puis remontant sous son léger haut. D'abord dans son dos, puis sur ses seins, la même main la délesta du bout de tissu, se glissa dans ses cheveux et les agrippa pour tirer sa tête en arrière et embrasser ainsi les deux globes de chair offerts, en torturer les bouts qui, depuis ce matin, le narguaient en pointant à travers ses vêtements, le rendant fou.

Pendant ce temps, elle ouvrit son pantalon et l'en extirpa avec difficulté. L'embrassant à nouveau, elle se colla à lui, frottant son bassin contre son membre durci. C'était une toute autre Hermione qu'il découvrait là, une Hermione sensuelle, sexuelle, excitante au possible… Il ouvrit en guise de riposte la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et la lui fit passer par-dessus la tête, afin de ne pas la forcer à se relever.

Elle glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer, joua un peu avec avant de glisser sa main toute entière à l'intérieur pour masser ce qui s'y trouvait. Alors qu'elle accélérait le mouvement, il posa un doigt sur le centre de son plaisir et y entama des mouvements circulaires tout en appuyant.

« Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avant moi ? » siffla-t-elle, apparemment aussi compétitive dans un lit – ou plutôt un canapé – que dans la vie.

« On peut toujours essayer… »

Elle resserra alors ses doigts, allant encore plus vite qu'auparavant et, quelques minutes plus tard, il se déversa dans sa main, couvrant son ventre de sa semence chaude et visqueuse, gémissant contre ses lèvres moqueusement souriantes.

Reprenant ses esprits, il la fit passer sous lui et, l'allongeant sur le divan, la massa un instant avant d'introduire deux doigts en elle. Il commença à les remuer, de moins en moins lentement, alors qu'elle se cambrait instinctivement pour se rapprocher de lui. Il posa alors son pouce sur son clitoris. Petit à petit, ses soupirs se firent plus pressants, plus bruyants et il la sentit se contracter avec violence autour de son mouvement digital, dans un cri assourdi.

Elle sourit alors, les joues rouges, les cheveux en désordre, plus sexuelle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, et l'embrassa avidement, attrapant au passage sa baguette pour faire disparaître les liquides qui recouvraient leurs corps respectifs. Elle ne perdait pas le nord.

« Maniaque. »

« Ça nuit à mon confort. » répliqua-t-elle, caustique.

Il l'écrasa dans les coussins, continuant sa besogne plus sauvagement encore, parcourant ce corps si attrayant. Elle enroula sa jambe autour de la sienne et se heurta doucement à lui, par petits à-coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne : « Si tu continues ça, je ne réponds plus de mes actes. »

« Ah parce que tu en répondais avant ? »

« Parfaitement. Tu étais consentante après tout. »

Repassant au-dessus, elle se positionna en face de sa virilité fièrement dressée et glissa sur elle dans une lente torture, puis commença à aller en venir avec souplesse.

« C'est drôle parce que moi, je ne réponds déjà plus de rien depuis que j'ai tiré sur ton fichu joint. »

« Tu deviens vulgaire. » signala-t-il sarcastiquement, lui agrippant au passage les fesses pour lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu.

Ce rapport se trouvait à mi-chemin entre le jeu d'enfant qui serait allé trop loin et l'assouvissement d'un désir brute, bestial, trop longtemps refoulé, et s'acheva par une intense contraction du bas-ventre d'Hermione. Alors que la pression s'accentuait drastiquement autour de lui, Harry l'attira à lui avec plus de force encore, entrechoquant leurs bassins pour se nicher plus profondément en elle. Elle sentit son plaisir monter en flèche, et son partenaire la rejoint au 7ème ciel qu'elle avait atteint quelques instants auparavant, leurs orgasmes respectifs rendus plus intenses encore par la consommation préalable d'alcool.

Essoufflée et gémissante, elle se nicha tout contre son torse et il l'enlaça, embrassant affectueusement le sommet de son crâne

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé au joint plus tôt ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu étais certain que je refuserais ? » proposa-t-elle obligeamment, son souffle se répandant dans le cou du jeune homme.

« C'est vrai…Bon sang Mione, c'était fantastique ! » s'exclama-t-il, sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

Elle émit un petit rire avant de regagner un minimum de sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire au juste ? »

Il la contempla un instant, pensif. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amoureux, à proprement parler. Ils étaient juste si proches que leur attirance mutuelle en avait été exacerbée.

« Je crois qu'en plus d'être meilleurs amis, nous sommes devenus des sortes de…sexfriends. »

« Hummm, tu penses ? » fit-elle en se redressant pour voir son visage.

« Et tu en penses quoi ? »

« Que j'aurais dû faire ça bien avant. » déclara-t-il dans un sourire, l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés dans ce confortable canapé, silencieux, tout en soupirs, caresses et baisers volés…ou pas.

Durant le reste de la semaine, ils partirent marcher et campèrent pendant la nuit, bardant leur tente de sorts répulsifs, anti-insectes, anti-animaux sauvages et surtout, anti-bruit, au cas où un autre humain se serait aventuré dans les parages. Une fois rentrés de cette escapade, ils consacrèrent le reste de leurs vacances à des sorties à la rivière, au cinéma et dans des petits restos pittoresques du village le plus proche.

* * *

Ceci était un chapitre saaaaaaale, baaaaahhhh *tire la langue d'un air dégoûté* Hihihi, dire que c'est moi qui ait écrit ça...exorcisez-moiiiiiii! :O

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, OUI JE SAIS, cette fic' est supposée être une dramione, du coup je mériterais des claques parce qu'on pourrait dire que ça n'a rien à voir, mais SI, je vous assure, ça viendra, une fois qu'elle se sera envoyé tout le pâté de maison...NOOOOOOOOn, je plaisante, pardon, je suis fatiguée, la philo m'a lessivée et je dis n'importe quoi. _Bien sûr _qu'elle ne se tapera pas tout le pâté de maison, mon Dieu, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'elle est. Mais je dirai pas quand et si elle retomberas dans les griffes de son vilain diable de mari. Il vous faudra lire la suite pour savoir. Na. :p

J'espère qu'on se recroisera au prochain chapitre, alors si vous avez aimé celui-ci, si vous aimez l'histoire, si vous aimez Dragichoupinou (qui est actuellement en train de m'étrangler à cause de ce _sublime_ surnom...Arg!), si vous voulez compatir avec moi parce que les préjugés, y a pas besoin de philosophes pour en parler, si vous voulez faire la charité et soutenir les pauvres auteurs sans le sous et surtout la review...laissez-moi un petit mot et je serai la plus heureuse du monde! :D

Je vous aime tous, assume ma condition de bisounours écoeurant de guimauve et distribue des câlins et des bisous gratuits à tous les reviewers! Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

_OUI_ je suis en retard. Très même. Trop même. En j'ai honte, je reviens rampante et correctement honteuse vers vous en espérant ne pas me faire frapper, avec les chapitre 13. ATTENTION, ceci est le chapitre maudit de l'histoire, un chapitre sanglant, terrifiant, immoral, amoral qui vous traumatisera et vous fera faire des cauchemars pour les 13 années à venir! Un chapitre qui...

Bref, je m'abstiendrai d'en dire plus hein, évidemment que tout ce que je viens de dire est faux, c'est juste le chapitre où Hermione va _enfin_ commencer son travail pour nous pondre un mini Malfoy!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je sais que certaines n'ont pas adoré le précédent, alors je croise les doigts pour que celui-ci rattrape le coup. Et si ce n'est pas le cas...eh bien je prie pour que celui d'après le fasse! ^^"

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture! ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : La vie avec une femme enceinte…Si j'avais su !**_

Quand Hermione rentra, elle trouva la maison vide. Son nouveau conjoint devait être au travail, ce qui était plus que probable vu l'heure. Ou alors, il était avec Cho. Peu importait.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour défaire ses bagages et alla se délasser dans un bon bain chaud, dans la quiétude et le calme de cette grande maison qui était désormais la sienne. Elle s'y endormit, après avoir dévoré un livre et jeté de longs coups d'œil à son ventre rebondi qui affleurait à présent à la surface de l'eau.

Lorsque Drago rentra vers minuit, il la trouva étendue sur le canapé devant une série moldue stupide qui passait à la télé, un appareil moldu dont il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt mais qu'elle avait tout de même tenu à faire installer chez eux. Il avait cédé à ce caprice, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de s'entêter plus longtemps. Sur la table étaient étalés, éparpillés, d'important et volumineux dossiers, certainement ceux dont elle ne s'était pas occupée pendant ses vacances.

« Salut. »

« Salut. Comment était ta semaine ? »

« Euh… » hésita-t-il, surpris qu'elle s'en soucie, avant de se reprendre rapidement « fatigante. Ça n'a pas été trop dur de ne pas bosser pendant deux longues semaines ? »

« Oh non c'était…fantastique. » répondit-elle évasivement, des étoiles dans les yeux, avant d'ajouter : « Ce qui est dur, c'est de se remettre dans le bain. »

Il haussa un sourcil et relança une pique. Il se sentait de bonne humeur après son rendez-vous avec Cho et prêt à la taquiner.

« Toi, une Miss Je-Sais-Tout bourreau de travail, tu ne t'es pas ennuyée de tes dossiers, perdue dans la cambrousse, loin de ton bureau adoré ? »

Elle lui retourna un sourire moqueur.

« Harry a un don pour trouver des occupations passionnantes quand on est…désœuvré. »

Froncement de sourcils. Elle avait un regard brillant dans lequel il pouvait déceler une pointe d'indécence plus malfoyenne que grangerienne, surprenante lorsqu'on la connaissait comme lui (bah oui, des années à se chercher et tenter de trouver les points faibles de l'autre, ça crée des liens….quand il voyait que tout ce temps n'avait même permis d'éviter ce qui leur arrivait, il se demandait à quoi leurs disputes avaient bien pu servir, à part le défouler). Jugeant meilleur pour sa santé mentale de ne pas en savoir plus, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'elle l'interpella : « Au fait, ta mère nous invite à prendre le thé chez elle le week-end prochain. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi donc ? »

Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, elle roula ces derniers, haussa les épaules et répondit avec détachement : « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être parce que tu es son fils et moi ta femme, et que ça fait un moment qu'elle ne nous a pas vus. Ah, juste pour mon information, dois-je faire attention à ne pas lui laisser entendre que ton amante n'est autre que sa meilleure amie Chang? »

Il se raidit. Il lui était sorti de l'esprit que son épouse était au courant de l'aversion de sa mère pour la chinoise. Ainsi que de sa relation avec cette dernière d'ailleurs.

« Ce serait aimable de ta part. » répondit-il finalement.

« Parfait. »

Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle ajoute quelque chose puis, avisant son expression absolument absorbée, il se dit qu'elle semblait assez résolument scotchée à son truc débile et n'avait aucune intention de lâcher de sitôt. Il alla donc se coucher, épuisé. L'amour, ou plutôt le sexe, ça fatigue.

Le dimanche suivant, il se leva à reculons, entra dans la salle de bain sans vraiment regarder autour de lui et tomba sur Hermione en train de se brosser les dents, visiblement aussi réveillée que lui.

« Oups, pardon… »

« Ce n'est rien. Je te signale qu'il est 11h30, que tu viens de te réveiller –ce qui est compréhensible puisque nous sommes le week-end, je te l'accorde— et que nous sommes attendus chez tes parents à 14h. Tu as donc 2h30 pour émerger, te laver, t'habiller, manger, bosser un peu et te préparer à partir. 2h28 maintenant. »

« Je te remercie pour cet accueil matinal chaleureux. » grommela-t-il, maudissant mentalement sa ponctualité et son ton autoritaire de préfète en chef, qu'elle avait conservé après toutes ces années.

« Ça tombe bien, puisque de toute façon, ce sera l'après-midi dans moins d'une demie heure. »

« Message reçu mais je ne suis pas une fille, je crois être capable de me préparer en 2h…25 maintenant. » fit-il avec sarcasme, grimaçant, avant de descendre pour utiliser la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. La journée commençait fort. Il avait entendu Hermione se lever à 6h du matin, sans doute pour bosser, et s'était rendormi. Elle devait venir de s'accorder une sieste, ce qui expliquait son air encore un peu endormi. Cette fille était une workaholic invétérée, ça la perdrait.

A 14 heures moins le quart précises, elle vint toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

« On part dans 5-10mn ! »

« Mais on a rendez-vous à 14h ! »

« Avoir 5-10mn d'avance, c'est plus poli. Ça s'appelle la ponctualité. » répliqua-t-elle fermement, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Bougonnant, il termina de rédiger la lettre qu'il écrivait et se leva, attrapant et enfilant une veste au passage, pour rejoindre son épouse et transplaner.

oOo

« Drago, mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Et vous Hermione ? »

« Bonjour Mère. »

« Bonjour Narcissa. Je me porte comme un charme, et vous-même ? »

« Egalement. Entrez, entrez, Lucius est dans le salon, il a hâte de vous voir ! »

'_Tu parles. Il doit être aussi impatient de nous voir qu'on ado à la gueule de bois l'est de nettoyer toute sa maison le lendemain d'une énorme fête bien alcoolisée type Projet X.'_

Après les salutations d'usage, ils s'assirent autour d'un thé et de biscuits. Narcissa avait commencé à parler chiffon avec sa belle-fille tandis que Drago et son père s'entretenaient des dernières déclarations du Ministre de la Magie.

« Et votre vie de couple se passe bien ? »

« Etant donné que nous ne…formons pas un véritable couple, nous nous voyons peu. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup non plus, d'autant que je reviens de deux semaines de vacances. Alors je dirais plutôt que chacun vit sa vie de son côté. »

« Certes. Vous êtes tous les deux en couple, chacun de votre côté également je suppose ? »

« Pour ce qui est de Drago, je crois que oui. Quant à moi, c'est un peu flou pour le moment. »

« Vraiment ? Racontez très chère, qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Hermione sourit. Narcissa ne savait pas à quel point le terme d' « Elu » était bien choisi. Se disant qu'elle devait pouvoir se fier à cette femme qui, jusqu'ici, avait été très aimable et s'était comportée en parfaite belle-maman sans jamais lui en vouloir pour ce que son fils vivait (bon, elle s'attendait plutôt à une réaction de ce type du côté Malfoy, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison), elle se lança :

« Eh bien j'ai, hum, disons entamé une liaison avec Harry. Potter. »

« Harry Potter ?! C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes partis en vacances ensemble ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout, ça s'est justement fait pendant ces vacances, c'est juste que…nous ne sommes pas encore très sûrs de la nature de cette relation. Nous craignons que notre long et lourd passé commun ne soit pour quelque chose dans cette attirance et cette affection mutuelle. »

« Je vois, c'est très compréhensible…mais n'est-il pas déjà en couple ? »

Ah oui, elle avait presque oublié que son interlocutrice était une femme du monde et connaissait le moindre potin.

« Narcissa, ce que je vais vous dire est hautement confidentiel, alors je vous saurai gré de n'en parler à personne. Harry et Ginny jouent la comédie, leur couple est un leurre visant à décourager les fans encombrantes du « Survivant ». Nous avons imaginé cette combine pour qu'il ait enfin un peu la paix, d'où le besoin que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas. »

« Je comprends tout à fait très chère, mes lèvres resteront scellées. Je suis ravie pour vous, j'ai eu peur pendant un instant que vous ne tombiez amoureuse de mon fils parce qu'il vous avait mise enceinte, ce qui ne vous aurait à coup sûre causé que des déboires. Il vous aurait rendue malheureuse, tandis que cet Harry me semble être quelqu'un de très correct. »

La jeune lionne contempla sa belle-mère avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Cette dernière était décidément pleine de surprises. Une femme de Mangemort, descendante de la fière et puissante famille de Sangs Purs Black, qui avait pris le parti de Voldemort, certes pour suivre son époux plus que par conviction, mais tout de même, disait d'Harry, celui qui avait vaincu ledit Voldemort, et contre lequel elle-même s'était battue, qu'il semblait être « très correct » ?! Elle devait avoir changé de dimension spatiale, c'était impossible ! Elle répondit donc, un rien hésitante :

« Je vous remercie, c'est très gentil de votre part. Enfin je ne sais pas où tout cela va me mener mais après tout, qui vivra verra… »

Drago regardait les deux femmes discuter. Elles semblaient bien s'entendre et il hésitait entre pousser un soupir de soulagement de ne pas les voir se crêper le chignon ou s'enfuir en courant afin d'éviter la fatalement possible alliance mère-femme qui lui rendrait assurément la vie impossible. Dilemme cornélien.

Le soir, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Hermione semblait en tout cas de fort bonne humeur.

« Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

« De choses et d'autres. »

« Tes histoires de cul comprises ? »

« C'est mal d'écouter aux portes. En quoi ma vie sexuelle te concerne-t-elle ? »

« En le fait qu'elle est la cause de mon mariage avec une Née Moldue ancienne Gryffondor. Et je n'écoutais pas, j'ai entendu quelques brides de conversation, c'est tout. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est d'avoir cru entendre parmi elles le nom de Potter prononcé… »

« Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ? »

« Ça me donnerait juste envie de vomir. »

« Garde-le en tête pour le jour où tu deviendras anorexique. Ce sera un moyen de soulager ton estomac plus naturel que les pastilles de gerbe des frères Weasley. »

« Aha, aha. » fut la réponse caustique. Cette fille avait vraiment le don de l'énerver.

Les mois suivants s'écoulèrent plutôt paisiblement, ponctués par quelques altercations mineures, incompréhensions, et autres différents qui faisaient trembler les murs pour pas grand-chose.  
Le couple Harry-Hermione était resté un secret, aucun des deux ne souhaitant s'en expliquer auprès des autres, la nature de leur relation étant toujours un mystère pour eux, devenant plus fusionnelle et plus passionnée au fur et à mesure que les hormones d'Hermione trempaient son caractère plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Drago continuait de voir Cho régulièrement, cette dernière cherchant à profiter de tous les endroits possibles avec lui. A quelques semaines de l'accouchement, son bureau y était passé, de même que les toilettes personnelles de Monsieur, ses lieux de shooting, son appartement, quelques chambres d'hôtel…seules les toilettes publiques avaient été épargnées, l'héritier Malfoy ayant mis son véto sur un endroit aussi dégradant pour quelqu'un de sa classe.

Au bout de presque six mois de couple, Hermione et Harry décidèrent toutefois de se séparer sur un consentement mutuel. A environ 8 mois de grossesse fermes, la brune préférait en effet, se préparer à un accouchement et un départ qui promettaient d'être plus que difficiles, et la complexité de leur lien était devenue très dure à supporter, surtout en cette période où ses nerfs à fleur de peau craquaient pour un oui ou pour un non, la rendant plus hystérique qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Le Survivant et elle avaient dont décidé d'un commun accord qu'il était temps pour eux de se montrer assez matures pour passer au-dessus de leurs élans de désir et redevenir les amis « à la vie, à la mort » qu'ils avaient toujours été, statut réciproque qui semblait mieux leur convenir que celui d'amants, en fin de compte. Le jeune homme, toutefois, ne laissait pas de lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible, afin d'égayer ses journées monotones et solitaires chez elle, puisqu'elle était assez fatiguée pour devoir limiter le plus possible ses déplacements. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don de lui taper sur le système, comme si ses hormones en folie n'en faisaient pas assez des leurs.

Drago fut ainsi témoin d'une scène plus qu'étrange :

« Enfin Mione, ouvre donc cette porte ! »

« Non ! Je ressemble à une baleine, c'est horrible ! »

« Mais tu as juste un ventre arrondi parce que tu es enceinte voyons ! »

La porte de la salle de bain vint s'écraser contre le mur avec violence et le blond se promit de le lui rappeler la prochaine fois qu'elle lui reprocherait de claquer une porte ou de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Ah parce que sous prétexte qu'on a un polichinelle dans le tiroir, on doit forcément se métamorphoser en cachalot ou en baleine bleue ? »

« Mais tu n'as rien d'une baleine enfin ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Avec mes veines à fleur de peau, je suis presque bleue ! Et je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à me comparer à un Schtroumpf sous prétexte que j'en ai la taille ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça… »

« Tu as failli ! »

« Mais non, je t'assure ! »

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, alors qu'elle affichait une moue enfantine et larmoyante.

« Tu ne me touches plus. Pourquoi, tu me trouves repoussante ? » gémit-elle, se laissant glisser au sol le long du mur, tâche rendue ardue par le ventre qui semblait être son obsession de l'instant.

« Moine enfin, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour… »

« Ne m'approche pas, tu me dégoûtes ! Mon Dieu tu es si…si…_humain_ ! »

« Tu voudrais quoi, un poisson ? » répliqua-t-il, ne parvenant pas à contenir la vague d'ironie qui le submergeait (et Drago devait reconnaître qu'il avait un sacré self contrôle pour ne pas avoir poussé la chansonnette plus loin, c'eût été lui, elle aurait sans doute pleuré à sa réponse.)

« Non ! Je veux un taureau ou un cygne, comme Zeus. »

Potter la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Les hormones lui faisaient complètement perdre la tête. A moins que ce ne soit cette histoire de traitement que les Médicomages lui demandaient de prendre pour faciliter la grossesse. La faciliter ses fesses oui, pour le bébé, peut-être que c'était plus facile, mais pour la mère et plus encore pour son entourage, c'était loin d'être une promenade de santé !

Drago leva alors les yeux au ciel avec un air supérieur typiquement malfoyen et décida qu'il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en main. D'autant que le Survivant totalement désemparé semblait être passé dans le mode de configuration « Potter Paumé » dont l'un des signes extérieurs les plus flagrants était cette expression d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude accrochée à son visage aussi sûrement qu'un masque d'idiot l'aurait été avec un sortilège de Glu Péternelle. Il gravit donc les quelques marches de l'escalier qui lui restaient et lança :

« Potter, tu dégages. »

L'interpellé se leva vivement pour lui faire face.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu es chez moi, il s'agit de _ma_ femme et ta présence la stresse. Déjà qu'elle est flippante quand t'es pas là… »

« Tu parles de ma meilleure amie là ! »

« Petite rectification si tu permets, je parle bien de ma femme. Alors débarrasse-moi le plancher. »

« Tu as intérêt à t'occuper d'elle correctement Malfoy, sinon je te jure que… »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin. »

Sur ses bonnes paroles, il reporta son attention sur la femme assise par terre et se dirigea vers elle.

Prenant bien soin de le bousculer au passage, le brun sortit après avoir déposé un baiser affectueux sur le sommet du crâne de son amie.

« Dommage que tu aies fini par accepter de prendre un congé maternité. J'aurais adoré te voir plaider dans cet état. » fit alors le blond sarcastiquement.

Dans un élan puéril, elle lui tira la langue. Cette fille était une plaie. Ne jamais mettre enceinte une fille qui était déjà complètement cinglée à la base. Non mais sérieusement, on n'avait pas idée de faire de telles crises d'hystérie, elle croyait quoi ? Qu'elle repassait ses ASPIC ? Quand il y pensait, c'était fou le nombre de choses à ne pas faire qu'il avait retenu depuis qu'il était marié.

Ne jamais énerver une femme enceinte. Ne jamais dire à une femme enceinte qu'elle cuisine mal ou pire, qu'elle a des goûts culinaires indignes ne serait-ce que d'un chien, quand bien même elle vous force à manger des pâtes à l'huile, sauce tomate, Nutella, cannelle, curry et l'inévitable sauce caramel à 6h du mat'. Ne jamais porter de bleu ou de rose devant une femme enceinte sous peine de se faire tancer parce que vous « lui mettez la pression quant au sexe du bébé à naître et que de toute façon c'est vous le fautif puisque c'est le spermatozoïde qui en est responsable _puisque_ c'est lui qui porte le second chromosome X ou Y. » et gnagnagna (qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de chromosome ?). Ne jamais parler de chaton à une femme enceinte (bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle avait fondu en larmes à cette évocation). Ne jamais…

Cette liste était longue comme deux rouleaux de papier toilette déroulés et mis bout à bout. Il soupira. Si quelqu'un l'avait averti de ce qui l'attendait, il aurait probablement choisi la malédiction et la mort lente. Probablement.

Il remit son épouse sur ses pieds et l'emmena donc dans sa chambre afin qu'elle s'y repose.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils visitaient une grande villa, sur une île sur laquelle ils souhaitaient prendre des vacances, Drago sentit la main d'Hermione lui agripper violemment le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu… »

« Ça coule. Drago ça coule. »

« Qu'est-ce qui coule exactement ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Malfoy bon sang, je suis en train de perdre les eaux, c'est assez clair comme ça ?! » grogna-t-elle exaspérée.

Il eut l'impression que de l'eau, justement, lui tombait par litres sur le crâne, et avec le récipient de trois tonnes qui la contenait. Ou alors qu'il était sous les chutes du Niagara.

« Tu…tu vas accoucher ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? »

« Non, non non, bien sûr que non voyons, je vais plutôt attendre quelques mois encore que le petit s'étouffe dans mon ventre, juste pour le plaisir de prolonger cette merveilleuse grossesse. » grommela-t-elle ironiquement, crispée.

Il se tourna alors vers l'agent immobilier, au bord de la panique, son célèbre flegme malfoyen s'étant évanoui quelque part entre « perdre » et « les eaux », et ce dernier s'exclama en voyant son regard perdu : « Il faut d'urgence l'emmener à l'hôpital, venez, ma voiture est en bas, il faut l'y transporter ! »

« Une voiture ? Cette chose moldue ? Certainement pas ! »

« Vous avez une autre solution ? Vous allez transplaner alors qu'elle est en train d'accoucher peut-être ? » fut la réponse sèche.

Et en effet, les options qui se présentaient n'étaient pas faramineuses…c'est pourquoi 5mn plus tard, tous deux installaient une Hermione essoufflée et grimaçante dans le véhicule. L'agent de location grilla presque tous les feux rouges sur son chemin et, pour une fois, Drago ne pensa même pas à critiquer sa conduite, son visage pâlissant tout de même un peu, en raison du peu d'expérience qu'il avait avec ce genre de moyen de locomotion (mais restant brave car, après tout, il supportait bien les secousses sur un balais…).

Oh bordel, Merlin, Morgane, Salazar, il allait devoir gérer l'accouchement de sa fausse femme pour avoir un héritier. Un héritier. Un truc rose et criard dont il allait être responsable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire, là tout de suite ?!

En voyant l'hôpital, son côté snob reprit le dessus et il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque.

« Attendez une minute, vous ne comptez tout de même pas à ce que ma femme, l'épouse d'un Malfoy, accouche dans un établissement de bas étage quand même ?! »

« Malfoy, ce n'est absolument pas le moment pour de la fierté mal placée ! » grogna bruyamment ladite femme entre ses dents serrées par la douleur.

« Monsieur Malfoy, votre femme est enceinte jusqu'au cou et prête à se libérer, si vous permettez l'expression. Il faut qu'elle accouche d'urgence et dans son état, un transplanage dans un meilleur établissement n'est tout simplement pas envisageable. Alors aidez-moi donc à la sortir d'ici pour la confier aux médecins parce que si le travail se déroule dans ma Ferrari, je peux vous assurer que la note des sièges en cuir sera très salée ! »

Furieux qu'on puisse avoir l'outrecuidance de s'adresser à lui de la sorte, mais incapable de trouver les arguments pour réplique, le blond s'exécuta donc.

Leur entrée provoqua un grand remue-ménage parmi le personnel soignant et l'ancienne Gryffondor fut rapidement prise en charge par toute une équipe. Drago, qui préférait ne pas assister à cette « boucherie », choisit de rester assis dans le couloir attenant à la salle.

Mais 5h43, quatre Médicomages entrants, trois sortants, 12 allées-venues dans ladite salle, 1 drap tâché d'une substance rouge qui ne devait pas être de la sauce tomate et de nombreux cris libérateurs, de souffrance et de rage plus tard, il finit par interpeller un Médicomage qui passait, à bout. Non, c'était vrai quoi, on lui avait dit que c'était long, mais à ce point…un Malfoy déteste attendre.

« Docteur ? Docteur ! Sauriez-vous me dire s'il y a une possibilité pour qu'on soit de retour chez nous avant Noël prochain ou si l'accouchement se déroule si mal que ça ? »

« Vous êtes le père ? »

« Euh…oui. »

L'homme lui jeta un rapide regard, ignorant le ton assez désagréable de son vis-à-vis et le mettant sur le compte du stress.

« Ça ne se déroule…pas terrible. Votre femme est impressionnante Monsieur, il faut le dire. Il semblerait qu'elle ait vécu un traumatisme magique très important dans le passé, un sort offensif très puissant à ce qu'il semblerait. Cela vous dit-il quelque chose ? »

Il blêmit. Un peu que ça lui rappelait quelque chose, on pouvait même dire que le souvenir qui remontait à la surface était plus que douloureux. La vision d'une Hermione sale, épuisée, se tordant au sol et s'époumonant, tandis qu'en fond, un rire hystérique et sadique retentissait, achevant de vriller ses tympans. Cette scène, il avait tout fait pour l'oublier. Elle faisait partie de ces moments qui lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point il était impuissant, et pesait si peu dans la balance de la guerre.

« Oui. Un sortilège Doloris, il y a environ 7 ans. Ç'a été extrêmement pénible. »

« Vous m'en direz tant…ces Mangemorts, je vous assure, aucun respect de l'être vivant, c'est une honte. Et ils osaient s'appeler sorciers ou même humains ! Visiblement, dans tous les cas, votre épouse ne s'est pas fait traiter pour le choc post-traumatique. Or ce sort devait être d'une puissance très conséquente, et ça n'aurait pas été de trop. L'organisme est affaibli. Et il y a des traces d'un je-ne-sais-quoi magique qui ne nous facilite pas non plus la tâche pour la maintenir en vie. »

« Et celle de l'enfant ? Est-elle en danger ? »

« Celle de l'enfant, non, je ne pense pas. Mais celle de sa mère…elle s'accroche, on voit bien que c'est une battante mais pour être franc Monsieur, ses chances de survie sont très minces. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Eh bien….à part arrêter l'accouchement, et donc condamner le bébé, il n'y a pas de solution. Sans ça, vous avez 95% de chances de la perdre, au bas mot. Je suis désolé. »

« Je vois… » fut la réponse absente.

Elle risquait de mourir. Ça aurait pu tout simplifier dans un sens mais…mais merde, à quoi jouait-il au juste ?! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle décède à cause de lui quand même ! Mieux valait tuer le bébé, la faire soigner, et réessayer d'en avoir un plus tard, quitte à devoir coucher une seconde fois avec elle. (Ndlr : oui, ça paraît un peu inhumain sur les bords de parler d'un bébé à naître comme ça mais…n'oublions pas que pour l'instant, il ne l'aime pas. Ce n'est qu'un héritier à ses yeux, au moins jusqu'ici, il ne le considère presque pas comme un être vivant...)

Prenant une grande inspiration, il fit alors une entrée fracassante dans la salle d'accouchement et s'exclama : « Arrêtez tout ! Stop, on s'arrête j'ai dit. »

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

Alors, je sais que la réaction de Drago à l'annonce de la façon dont le travail se déroule peut en choquer beaucoup, parce qu-être prêt à tuer un bébé comme ça c'est...vraiment dérangeant. Mais rappelez-vous que pour l'instant, il n'aime pas cet enfant, il ne le considère pas comme un enfant. Pour lui, c'est juste l'objet d'un marché dans lequel sa vie est en jeu, entre lui et son ancienne pire ennemie, une fille qu'il a été obligé d'épouser contre sa volonté.

Donc, j'avoue que ça peut faire un peu bizarre mais rassurez-vous: il aura une attitude bien plus normale dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Ensuite, pour celles qui avaient bien aimé l'harmione...j'avoue que je l'ai fait se terminer assez rapidement, mais déjà, sur la version originale, je n'avais pas réussi à les garder ensemble plus longtemps (oui, j'écris tout sur papier avant de retaper à l'ordi ^^). Donc désolée pour celles qui pourraient trouver que je vais un peu vite en besogne, et qui pourraient estimer que la crise de nerfs de Mione est étrange, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas le chapitre le mieux ficelé de toute mon existence, j'ai pas mal bossé sur mes examens blancs et sur des OS qui ont pollué mon cerveau ^^" (auscun d'entre eux ne veut s'écrire jusqu'au bout et je passe des heures à batailler avec eux...Ouiiiiinnnnnnn! :'()

Pour les humeurs étranges de Mione. Disons qu'elle a toujours eu un côté hystérique, que les hormones lui réussissent très mal, et qu'elle prend un médoc pour faciliter la grossesse pour le bébé mais qui la sensibilise encore plus à l'action des oestrogènes et autres. ^^

Bon, maintenant que je viens de m'auto-critiquer, je vous le demande quand même: vous avez bien aimé malgré tout? *yeux de cocker triste* Dites oui s'il vous plaît! *essuie une larme*


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoilàààààà! Hihi, oui je sais, maintenant, je poste environ tous les mois (j'entends déjà le lecteur "naaaaan, sans rire, on n'avait pas remarqué!" Je vous zute d'abord, na! :p) je suis débordée et je pense que ça va rester comme ça un bon moment parce que ça me laisse le temps d'élaborer un peu plus mes chapitres, et puis comme ça, je suis presque sûr d'arrêter de ne pas respecter mes délais...presque! ^^"

Breffouille, je vais aussi répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir (par mp, ça me permet de poster plus vite :p) et dont je ne me lasserai jamais alors ne vous privez pas, inondez-moi! :D

Pour la présentation du chapitre...bah vous allez le lire non? Blague à part, avant de me faire frapper pour méchanceté, voici le happy ou le sad ending de l'épisode de l'accouchement! J'ai été très contente de vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, j'avais peur que la réaction de Drago en choque certaines (ou certains, mais ne rêvons pas: je doute fortement trouver un individu de sexe masculin par ici ^^") mais j'ai eu d'agréables surprises à ce sujet :)

J'ai notamment appris que la réaction de blondinette (vi, je surnomme certains amis blonds comme ça pour les embêter et...Drago est mon meilleur ami, cela va sans dire! xp) était caractéristique des hommes (merci à **LeelooAmbre** qui a carrément trouvé un sondage sur le sujet ;)) alors vous voyez: je suis un génie! :p

Bon, je vais la boucler hein, je vous laisse lire ce qui va suivre et je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez! voili voilou! ^^

Au passage, on m'a signalé au chapitre précédent que j'avais peut-être été un peu vite et sauté du coq à l'âne entre certains épisodes (du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris...) du coup, comme je ne savais pas exactement ce que ça signifiait, j'ai essayé de délayer un peu plus, sachant que je me doute bien que là, le chapitre étant déjà en bonne route, je n'ai pas fait des miracles. J'attends donc le retour que tu vas me faire sur n°14! ;)

Bonne lecture à toutes! (règle du féminin pluriel, si si, ça existe! :p)

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Le calme avant la tempête… **_

La brune se redressa péniblement pour lui jeter un regard incrédule et stupéfait. Elle faisait peine à voir, son visage rouge et crispé, la fatigue et la douleur imprimés profondément dans ses traits, son épaisse chevelure plus emmêlée que jamais dont des mèches venaient se coller sur les temps, les joues et le front en sueur. Ses yeux cernés brillaient de larmes qu'elle avait dû désespérément tenter de retenir, et de colère aussi. Son intervention devait fortement lui déplaire (comprendre : la mettre hors d'elle (non c'est vrai quoi, on se donne du mal pour accoucher pendant des heures pour qu'un peigne-cul (oui, la douleur, ça rend vulgaire) d'époux qui n'a pas idée de ce que vous pouvez endurer débarque et déclare qu'en fait, ce n'était pas la peine parce que vous allez devoir laisser tomber! Non mais !))

« Non mais tu joues à quoi là au juste ?! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, essayant vainement de contenir sa voix pour ne pas hurler.

« Je te sauve la vie. Tu ne vas sans doute pas survivre à cet accouchement, si on arrête tout tout de suite, tu as une chance de rester en vie. »

« Je ne veux pas tuer ce bébé ! »

« Enfin on en fera un autre, tu ne vas pas mourir pour ça ! »

« Je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois, j'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir ! Alors tu la boucles, tu dégages et tu me laisses souffrir en paix ! Pigé, mari inutile ? »

« Putain Granger… » Avec le stress, les mauvaises habitudes revenaient vite.

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rester là, veuillez sortir je vous prie. »

Il fut poussé plus ou moins sans ménagement hors du bloc, le tout avec des envies de taper les murs. Putain. Cette fille allait mourir pour lui donner un héritier qu'il n'aimerait sans doute même pas et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que lui vive ? Un sale égoïste, voilà ce qu'il était.

Après 10h44 d'accouchement, de cris, de pleurs, de sorties d'infirmières affolées, alors qu'il commençait à préparer son discours de condoléances pour les parents Granger, une femme sortit, portant précautionneusement un objet non identifié, et s'avança vers lui.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« C'est moi. » répondit-il sèchement.

Elle lui tendit alors un paquet de draps blancs en souriant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait celle-là, qu'il les porte chez le blanchisseur ?!

« C'est un garçon. »

Il abaissa alors les yeux et vit dans tout cet amas de tissu clair un visage minuscule. Il était rouge, encore humide, ses paupières étaient fermées. En une fraction de seconde, il passa de l'homme détaché, qui souhaitait juste avoir un descendant pour s'éviter de voir son existence radicalement écourtée à Papa d'un petit garçon. Il venait de tomber littéralement amoureux de ce petit être si fragile qui partageait son ADN. Il n'avait même pas entendu son premier cri dans toute cette cacophonie qui régnait dans la salle.

La porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit soudain à toute volée, s'écrasant contre le mur et laissant jaillir les Médicomages et le lit d'une Hermione apparemment plus que mal en point.

« Dépêchez-vous, bloc 17, il faut la transférer d'urgence, on la perd, on la perd ! »

Sans lâcher son fils, Drago sortit de sa torpeur et s'élança derrière eux. Arrivé devant le bloc 17, il assista à la mise sous respiration artificielle de sa femme, et tout le toutim. Les draps autrefois immaculés étaient désormais maculés de sang, couleur qui tranchait avec le teint désormais cireux de la malade, évanouie, dont la tête avait été ballottée par tous ces mouvements rapides effectués en catastrophe.

A côté de lui, deux aides-soignants assistaient également au sinistre spectacle.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'acharnent sur elle, ils ont déjà sauvé le gosse, et il est presque sûr qu'elle ne survivra pas. Ils feraient mieux de laisser tomber, c'est une perte de temps et de moyens pour rien. »

« Pardon ?! »

Le regard incendiaire comme il savait si bien le faire, l'héritier Malfoy empoigna l'impudent qui venait de prononcer ces mots –et par là signer son arrêt de mort – par le col de sa main libre, écumant de rage, et s'exclama : « Une perte de temps ? Sachez, pauvre crétin, que c'est ma femme qui est là-dedans ! Et vous savez qui je suis ? Hein ? Drago Malfoy ! Et je peux vous assurer que si vous vous montrez infichus de la sauver, je poursuivrai cet hôpital de bouseux jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme et que tous ses salariés soient licenciés. Et je veillerai _personnellement_ à ce que tous les incapables qui ont participé cette boucherie sans être _foutus _de la garder en vie ne retrouvent _jamais _de travail, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »

Les yeux écarquillés, l'exaspérant blanc-bec hocha la tête avec une vivacité surprenante. Mais le jeune père n'avait pas fini de le vilipender.

« J'espère avoir été assez clair pour votre esprit plus lent qu'un céphalopode, pauvre handicapé cérébrale ! »

« Oui. »

« Oui _qui_ ?! » vociféra-t-il.

« Oui Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Bien. Maintenant fichez moi le camp et démerdez-vous pour mettre vos collègues les plus qualifiés sur le coup –soit ceux qui ne sont pas comme vous – histoire de vous montrer utile au moins une unique fois dans votre misérable existence. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il le lâcha et le regarda fuir avec son acolyte. Lavette. Cette génération n'avait pas dû être assez marquée par la Guerre. Remarque, ils ne devaient même pas être scolarisés quand Voldemort avait repris le pouvoir.

Trois heures plus tard encore, le dernier Médicomage avec lequel il ait parlé sortit, visiblement fatigué. L'avisant, il se dirigea vers lui.

« Son état s'est stabilisé. Elle sera faible, autant émotionnellement que physiquement, mais comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, c'est une battante. Elle s'en sortira, mais elle aura besoin de votre soutien. »

« Merci Docteur. Merci beaucoup. »

« C'est tout naturel. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'un homme tel que vous veille personnellement à détruire ma carrière »

« Pardon ? »

« Il semblerait que vous ayez fait une forte impression sur deux de nos stagiaires… » s'expliqua-t-il, un air facétieux venant éclairer son visage aux traits tirés.

« Ah ! Le stress vous savez…il le méritait, ce sale morveux. » marmonna-t-il ensuite dans sa barbe, plus pour lui que pour son interlocuteur.

Lequel ne sembla pas s'en formaliser : « Bah, c'est compréhensible. Et ça leur fait du bien de se faire un peu remonter les bretelles par quelqu'un de l'extérieur, les propos qu'ils ont tenus devant vous étaient plus que déplacés. Une de mes assistantes va vous conduire à la chambre de votre épouse, nous allons l'y envoyer sous peu, juste le temps de lui faire quelques vérifications. »

« D'accord. Merci encore. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy. »

Et après une poignée de main vigoureuse, l'homme s'en alla finir l'examen de sa patiente.

Drago réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle allait avoir besoin de soutien pour s'en remettre, de son soutien. Mais quel soutien lui apporterait-il, alors qu'ils étaient supposés se séparer, maintenant que les termes de leur contrat étaient remplis ? Pouvait-il la laisser tomber alors même qu'elle venait de risquer sa vie pour la sienne, encore une fois ?

oOo

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Hermione remua. Drago, qui donnait le biberon au petit, se leva sans bruit pour en avertir l'infirmière de garde. Cette dernière vint vérifier que tout allait bien pour la jeune maman, lui expliquer son état, et lui offrit enfin d'un air affable : « Voudriez-vous voir votre fils ? »

« Non ! » fut la réponse abrupte.

La brave femme parut surprise mais ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'ajouter qu'elle reviendrait d'ici une heure pour rajouter les perfusions, avant de s'éclipser, l'air encore étonné, mettant probablement cet énervement sur le compte du choc causé par un accouchement aussi difficile. Mais Drago savait pertinemment que c'était se fourvoyer qu'admettre cette explication.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de jouer celles qui n'avaient pas compris.

« Si je le regarde, si je le tiens contre moi, je n'arriverai plus à m'en aller. » fit-elle simplement, fixant le plafond avec obstination, les lèvres frémissantes. Elle essayait de paraître calme, mais il avait entendu de légers trémolos dans sa voix.

« Je…ne suis pas sûr du nom que je souhaite lui donner. Blake ou Jake peut-être… »

« Pourquoi me consulter ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui l'as porté alors…tu as sans doute ton mot à dire. »

Elle sembla se radoucir.

« J'aime bien Jake. »

« Moi aussi. Va pour Jake alors. »

Le silence retomba alors, un peu moins lourd que précédemment. Drago hésitait à soumettre sa requête à la « convalescente », il lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'elle puisse l'accepter…

« Hermione ? Ça peut te paraître con venant d'un mec qui voulait juste un héritier et qui se foutait pas mal d'être papa il y a encore quelques jours mais…je suis devenu fou de ce gosse dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui et…je me demande s'il ne mérite pas une vraie vie de famille. Avec deux parents je veux dire. »

« Tu comptes te remarier ? »

Il ricana.

« Et avec qui ? Cho ? Non, je me demandais plutôt si toi…enfin si tu serais d'accord pour rester encore un peu avec moi. Enfin avec nous. Ça paraîtrait plus crédible puisque nous sommes déjà mariés, et après tout, c'est toi qui l'as mis au monde alors… »

« Rester… »

« Juste le temps de l'éduquer, qu'il ait une enfance normale » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, « Après tu pourras partir si tu veux. »

« Mais en aurai-je envie alors ? »

« C'est un risque que j'accepte de prendre pour que Jake ait droit à une enfance heureuse avec une mère qui l'aime. » fit-il d'une voix ferme. « Parce que tu l'aimeras n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Si je reste avec toi, ce sera pour jouer mon rôle de mère, et non pour faire joli. »

« Tu…veux le prendre dans tes bras ? »

Elle sembla hésiter. Il savait que si elle acceptait cette offre, elle acceptait celle d'oublier leur divorce planifié pour garder son statut d'épouse Malfoy et de mère de leur enfant. L'avenir de ce dernier était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle enfin.

Il se leva alors pour le lui apporter, sans un mot. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'un lourd poids venait de quitter ses épaules, comme si la peur qu'elle ne l'envoie balader l'avait vraiment angoissé. Enfin ce n'était sûrement pas tant la perspective qu'elle parte que celle, moyennement attrayante, d'élever un enfant tout seul, qui l'avait rendu anxieux.

« Coucou toi. Coucou mon cœur. Ça va ? »

Elle souriait tendrement à celui qui, moins d'un jour plus tôt, se trouvait encore dans son ventre.

Des larmes roulèrent alors le long de ses joues. Drago, assis sur le lit, s'en étonna. Pourquoi pleurait-elle, était-ce si horrible que ça de rester quelques années de plus à jouer les femmes mariées ?

« J…ce doit être le contrecoup de l'accouchement, je…je ne sais pas, je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir donné le jour à un petit être aussi adorable et de pouvoir rester auprès de lui que…que… »

Elle s'interrompit, sa gorge trop serrée par l'émotion lui interdisant de poursuivre. Ne sachant comment réagir, le blond la prit dans ses bras, prenant bien soin de ne pas écraser son fils au passage et, chacun d'entre eux posant son front sur l'épaule de l'autre, ils contemplèrent ensemble le fruit de leur chair, dans le silence cette fois apaisé de la chambre.

Le docteur, qui passait par là pour voir si ses patients allaient tous bien, les vit alors et sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, se disant intérieurement que ces deux-là s'aimaient peut-être réellement, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait semblé percevoir…ou alors ne s'était-il pas totalement trompé et c'était juste un amour commun pour ce bébé qu'ils contemplaient comme s'il était la 8ème merveille du monde. Mais après tout, s'aimer, n'était-ce pas regarder ensemble dans la même direction ?

Après avoir dû passer une semaine en observation à l'hôpital, couvée par les infirmières comme le lait sur le feu, Hermione fut enfin relâchée. Drago avait conclu l'affaire avec l'agent immobilier et avait pris deux semaines de congé, confiant son entreprise à Blaise le temps de son absence, afin de profiter du nouveau-né. Celui-ci, malgré les difficultés rencontrées pendant l'accouchement, se portait comme un charme et faisait la fierté de son père qui avait décrété qu'il faisait déjà preuve d'un talent de séducteur typiquement serpentard, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa Gryffondor de mère.

Cette dernière lui donnait le sein, ce qui gênait son époux au plus haut point, le forçant à détourner les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, afin d'éviter autant que possible cette vision qui lui aurait rappelé une certaine soirée qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici. Hermione, de son côté, savourait son nouveau statut. Ok, elle devait continuer à jouer les épouses parfaites d'un riche et influent Sang Pur, mais elle était maman !

Qui aurait cru qu'un être aussi mignon que le petit Jake puisse naître de son union avec un croisement de serpent et de fouine bondissante, pourrie-gâtée et arrogante ? Quoiqu'elle devait bien admettre que Drago avait changé. Il était…plus mature. Plus tolérant. Moins désagréable en somme, bien que leurs disputes soient toujours fréquentes. Enfin pas trop ces derniers jours, occupé comme il l'était à couver son fils, sa nouvelle et véritable obsession.

Ça aussi, ça la surprenait au plus haut point. Pendant toute sa grossesse, il en avait toujours parlé comme de son héritier, sans se préoccuper une seconde de l'être humain, du garçon et de l'homme qu'il deviendrait, de la façon dont il allait pouvoir l'élever, pourvu qu'il soit de sexe masculin et sain. A présent, il se montrait attentionné au possible et prenait soin du bébé comme de la prunelle de ses yeux. Ce n'était bel et bien plus son héritier mais son fils.

Assise à la terrasse, elle regardait le blond qui lisait une histoire au nouveau-né. Après qu'elle lui avait signalé que ce dernier avait plus entendu la voix d'Harry que la sienne au cours de sa grossesse, il avait été pris d'un lubie de bavardage et devenait un moulin à parole dès qu'il était à proximité du poupon, déterminé à rattraper le coup et effacer sa Némésis de l'esprit encore frais et influençable.

Le petit poussa alors un cri et son père s'interrompit pour se lever et le lui amener.

« Je crois qu'il a faim » dit-il simplement en le lui tendant.

Elle le prit alors contre elle et abaissa l'encolure de son ample T-shirt pour lui donner le sein. Elle sourit, amusé, lorsque Drago se détourna pour porter son attention sur un point lointain, se soustrayant à la vue de sa poitrine. Ce qu'il pouvait être puéril parfois !

« Tu sais, j'ai pris des vacances pour être avec Jake mais on va avoir un truc à faire avec lui… »

« Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire… »

« Eh bien…chez les Sangs Purs, l'usage est d'organiser une petite sauterie lors de la naissance d'un enfant, afin de le présenter à la Haute Société…tu vois ? »

« Tu veux dire que je vais devoir jouer les hôtes parfaites et charmantes avec des gens qui me méprisent parce que je ne suis pas née dans le même monde ou milieu qu'eux ? »

« Forcément, si tu vois les choses de cette façon, ça risque de ne pas être simple. »

« Je ne rejette pas l'idée Drago. Quand j'ai accepté de t'épouser, puis de rester pour élever Jake, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Je comprends que ce soit important pour toi et je respecte les traditions qui vont avec ton nom et celui de ta lignée, alors oui, nous organiserons cette réception. Juste…laisse-moi me reposer encore quelques jours, disons jusqu'à ce week end, histoire d'avoir le temps d'organiser tout ça sans se presser. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour endosser mon rôle tout de suite. »

Il haussa les épaules, sans quitter l'horizon des yeux, cachant son soulagement devant la facilité avec laquelle elle avait accédé à sa requête.

« Pas de problème. On peut même attendre mercredi prochain, comme ça on n'aura vraiment pas à se presser et ça laissera aux familles les plus prestigieuses et occupées d'organiser leur emploi du temps en fonction de ça. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur son enfant. Cette histoire la fatiguait d'avance.

Le mercredi suivant, elle se trouvait dans le Manoir Malfoy –ses beaux-parents ayant insisté (comprendre : Narcissa ayant imposé l'idée à son époux réticent) pour faire ça chez eux.

Elle était donc installée dans une salle de bain de la taille de son studio d'étudiante et achevait de se préparer, son époux étant déjà descendu accueillir les premiers invités. Malgré sa semaine de repos, elle se sentait toujours vidée d'énergie. La glace lui renvoya l'image d'un teint pâle et de cernes violettes. Grimaçant, elle attrapa un fond de teint et du blush. Il allait lui falloir bien plus de maquillage que ce dont elle avait l'habitude pour camoufler son aspect de zombie fraîchement déterré, car aucun sort revigorant n'avait fonctionné (il fallait dire que, peu soucieuse de son apparence tant qu'elle avait un peu de crayon et de mascara, elle ne s'était non plus penché sur le sujet plus que de raison). Guerlain, mon ami…

Quand elle descendit les marches, elle ressentit une raideur anormale dans ses jambes et préféra se concentrer sur le regard des autres. Sa robe fourreau rouge semblait plaire. Drago –mais d'où diable sortait-il celui-là ? – vint la réceptionner en bas de l'escalier et l'entraîna à sa suite pour lui présenter divers membres de la Haute Société Sang Pure, lui tenant étroitement le bras, sans se déârtir d'un air avenant. Quelle aisance il avait !

La jeune femme reconnaissait certains couples, d'autres non, mais l'héritier Malfoy estima qu'elle s'en tirait honorablement. Elle qui n'avait pas été éduquée dans ce milieu, n'avait pas été accoutumée aux réceptions mondaines données à tout bout de champ, donnait le change avec finesse, se mouvait avec grâce et évitait les écueils que certains Sangs Purs hautains dressaient au détour d'une conversation anodine, afin de l'amener à montrer un côté vulgaire. De vieux conservateurs qui acceptaient mal l'idée de voir l'un des leurs marié avec une _Sang de Bourbe_.

Drago aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, mais il était fier de sa femme. Sa robe moulait un corps qui lui assurait qu'il ne s'était pas complètement fourvoyé dans son choix de partenaire ce soir où sa vie avait brutalement basculé. Ses cheveux pour une fois domestiqués brillaient, relevés sur sa nuque en un élégant chignon dont s'échappaient deux mèches ondulées qui encadraient un visage affable et…un peu trop maquillé pour être honnête.

Ce n'était pas choquant pour une invitée lambda du milieu, mais pour elle, si. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais mis autant de fond de teint et se serait contentée d'un sort revigorant pour dissimuler ses cernes. Or là, il pouvait, en s'attardant sur sa figure, en entrevoir de larges et foncées sous un regard un peu trop luisant. N'avait-elle donc pas dormi ?

Après la présentation et le baptême sorcier du petit, ils le recouchèrent et le blond alla rejoindre son père.

« Je te remercie Fils, je n'en pouvais plus de ce moldu. »

« Le père d'Hermione ? Il est si énervant que cela ? Je tiens à te signaler que ce n'est pas toi qu'il a menacé de tuer dans des circonstances pour le moins violentes. »

« Certes non, mais ce n'est pas toi qui te coltine de discuter avec un moldu et tâchant de rester le plus aimable possible. Franchement, est-ce un métier de passer sa journée à mettre ses mains dans la bouche dégoûtante d'autres personnes ? Je trouve cela proprement répugnant. »

Drago sourit. Parfois, il se disait qu'il finirait dans l'enfer des Sangs Purs trop désagréables et imbus de leur personne. Mais considérant que lui-même y atterrirait certainement, il ne serait pas seul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que je ne vais pas tarder à me rendre coupable d'un homicide. » fut la réponse froide et caustique.

« Je parlais de ma femme. »

« Ma réponse pourrait aussi convenir pour elle mais…je me contenterai d'admettre qu'elle se débrouille de façon correcte. Plusieurs vieux amis sont venus me témoigner l'agréable surprise qu'ils avaient eue en discutant avec elle, tout en déplorant sa naissance qui gâche, d'après eux –et je suis d'accord – ses aptitudes et sa beauté. Cette fille semble savoir s'adapter à son entourage, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. Peut-être en fera-t-on quelque chose. Pourquoi l'avoir gardée auprès de toi ? »

« Je pense que Jake mérite d'être élevé par sa mère. »

« Et si elle décide de le garder après ? »

« J'aurai toute la société influente du monde sorcier pour moi. Et malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu et peux penser d'elle, c'est une femme d'honneur. Elle ne retournera pas sa veste comme ça. Sans compter qu'elle laisse ses sentiments obscurcir son jugement et sait très bien que ce gamin a besoin d'un père. »

« Et avait-il besoin d'Harry Potter comme parrain ? »

Drago fit une grimace. Son père désapprouvait ce choix qui ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Lui-même sentait qu'il allait très vite le regretter.

Il devait reconnaître qu'Hermione avait été redoutablement efficace pour plaider sa cause. Foutu talent d'avocate. _« Il s'étonnera de voir qu'on ne lui présente et ne l'entoure que de tes fréquentations. De plus, s'il est vu comme le filleul du « Sauveur du Monde Sorcier », il sera sans doute plus respecté. Le nom et la richesse des Malfoys combinés à l'influence du grand Harry Potter en feront quelqu'un d'intouchable. En plus, Harry sera un parrain parfait. Il adore les enfants et il sera toujours d'accord avec toi pour encourager Jake à aimer le Quidditch, ce que je peux te promettre de désapprouver avant même qu'il ne sache que ça existe. Non, tout compte fait, je me demande si Théodore ne serait pas plus adapté. Lui, au moins, se préoccupera de sa culture littéraire et le poussera à être sérieux dans ses études, ce qui ne risque pas d'être ton cas… »_

Il avait cédé. Il aimait à penser que c'était pour le bien de Jake et pour qu'elle lui foute la paix, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était aussi pour lui faire plaisir, sa façon à lui de la remercier pour son sacrifice, lorsqu'elle avait accepté l'éventualité de sa mort afin d'éviter celle du bébé. De leur bébé.

« J'ai pesé le pour et le contre » répondit-il donc, « Potter a beaucoup d'influence alors il pourra sans doute être utile à Jake plus tard, lui fournir des contacts. Le filleul de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. » ajouta-t-il moqueusement.

Il resta encore quelques instants avec Lucius avant d'aller rejoindre sa « chère et tendre » qui parlait avec un groupe de nobles très conservateurs maos farouchement opposés à Voldemort. Pas étonnant venant d'anciens partisans de Grindelwald.

Il se faufila agilement jusqu'à elle et posa sa main au creux de ses reins sans crier gare, affichant le sourire poli de l'hôte parfait.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle pousse un petit cri strident, sursaute violemment et fasse voler en éclat le verre qui se trouvait dans sa main. Elle se répandit en excuses, invoquant la fatigue due à l'accouchement récent et la surprise, avant de s'éclipser pour épancher le sang qui s'écoulait de ses coupures.

Et merde. Ce gens devaient l'avoir prise pour une folle pensa-t-elle amèrement. En même temps, c'était la faute de son bon à rien de mari, qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc pris de surgir ainsi sans crier gare derrière elle ?! Elle courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain et grimaça. Dans le fond, elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment fautif.

Quand il l'avait touchée, elle avait eu la sensation qu'un bâton hérissé de piques lui transperçait la main. Elle regarda cette dernière, couverte de sang et de morceaux de verre. Au centre de sa paume s'étalait cette fichue tâche noire, qui n'avait cessé de croître insidieusement et la lançait à présent de temps à autres. Mais jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur à cet endroit-là. Elle passa sa main sous l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Drago se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés affichant un air intrigué qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Désolée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, j'ai été surprise par ton arrivée. »

« Je ne parlais pas du fait que tu sois passée pour quelqu'un d'instable aux yeux de quelques éminent Sangs Purs mais de ta main. »

« De ma main ? Ce n'est rien, quelques morceaux de verre tout au plus, j'ai soigné de pires blessures, surtout au cours de notre première 7ème année tu sais ! »

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ou quoi ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu cette chose sur ta paume ? »

« Ce n'est rien je te dis, un simple tatouage sans importance. »

« Fais voir. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je t'assure ! »

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile. »

Il se saisit brusquement de sa main et instantanément, elle se débattit en s'écriant : « Lâche-moi ! »

« Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil bon sang ! »

« Je te dis de me lâcher s'il te plaît arrête, ARRÊTE ! »

La douleur qui irradiait sa main semblait avancer par pulsions pour se propager à son poignet, puis son avant-bras. C'était si insoutenable que des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, le poussant à accéder à sa demande, la laissant tomber à genoux.

« Enfin m'ais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! »

« Je…je l'ignore. Mais c'est douloureux dès que tu me touches. »

« Il faut que tu ailles à St Mangouste. »

« Après la réception j'irai. Inutile d'inquiéter tout le monde. »

« Bien. »

Elle sortir alors, digne bien que péniblement et il lui emboîta le pas. Cependant, alors qu'elle descendait précautionneusement les escaliers, elle pila net et…

« Je crois que je vais m'évanouir en fait… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La seconde d'après, elle vacillait et s'effondrait. Drago la rattrapa in extremis, juste avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol, mais il la sentit se tendre à son contact. Et merde, c'était vrai qu'il lui faisait mal !

S'excusant auprès de tous ses invités de les laisser ainsi en plan pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, déclarant que c'était certainement un contrecoup de l'accouchement pénible dont elle n'était pas encore tout à fait remise, il transplana le plus vite possible.

* * *

Hahaaaaa! Coup de théâtre, mon Dieu, va-t-elle survivre, qu'a-t-elle (non non, je vous assure, personne ne se doute de ce qui lui arrive! Comment ça, "si"?)

Bref, que dire à part...vous avez aimé? Je me fais un peu penser à Mademoiselle K, un chanteuse que je ne connais pas vraiment mais dont j'ai entendu une chanson, Final je crois, et dont les paroles me font vraiment penser à moi à la fin de mes chapitres. Hum, passons (oui, je fais des digressions étranges, je sais ^^")

Voili voilou, la suite au prochain épisode, je ne réponds pas aux reviews tout de suite mais promis, vous aurez toutes des réponses MP! ;)

**Aileen**, Tu es vraiment trop forte, comment as-tu deviné pour Hermione et le bébé O.O? Pour le doloris, ça sort de mon esprit je précise, alors c'est normal que tout le monde ne trouve pas ça logique mais en gros, je considère dans cette fic (si ça se trouve, ça ne sera pas le cas dans mes OS) que le sortilège de Doloris, à la puissance et aussi longtemps que celui lancé par Bella-choupinette-trix à Hermione laisse des traces physiques et psychologiques importantes (après tout, Frank et Alice Longdubat ont fini à St Mangouste à cause d'un Doloris trop prolongé de l'autre folle) ^^


	15. Chapter 15

*Passe la tête par l'encadrement en toute discrétion* Bonjouuur? *chuchote* Il y a encore quelqu'un?

Hum hum, alors, comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai une bonne raison, une fois de plus, de ne pas avoir posté. Ni répondu aux reviews.

D'abord, j'ai été débordée avec mes exams de fin d'année, et je suis partie à l'étranger où je n'avais bien évidemment pas accès à internet. Et avant ça, mon ordi m'a plantée. Je ne l'ai récupéré que récemment, vide de tout. Même Microsoft Office m'a lâchée. Du coup, j'essaie de le réinstaller maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps à moi, mais évidemment, j'ai perdu plus de la moitié de mes documents. Et comme un fait exprès, vous vous doutez que ce n'est pas cet exposé débile sur Bach que j'avais fait en 5ème qui a refusé de revenir sur mon disque dur.

Je me retrouve donc à devoir retaper l'intégralité de mes chapitres, directement sur Doc Manager (donc sur internet) parce que je n'ai plus Microsoft Word sur mon ordi, donc impossible d'ouvrir le moindre document écrit. Ma vie est nulle et passionnante, je sais.

Du coup, j'ai dû effacer un ancien chapitre uploadé ici pour refaire intégralement celui-ci et vous le poster parce que presque deux mois, ça commence à faire beaucoup...je répondrai à toutes vos reviews, que ce soit sur les chapitres 13 ou 14 dans les jours qui suivront, promis craché juré, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à réapparaître.

Bwef, ça c'était la séquence "plaignez moi, ma souffrance n'a pas de limite. Mais aucune. L'informatique ne m'aura rien épargné, si ce n'est l'explosion d'un composant!" ou séquence "ne me tuez pas je vous jure je n'y suis pour rien dans ce fâcheux contretemps" censée m'éviter la mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Passons à la séquence Blabla maintenant ^^

Vous vous en doutez, je ne vais pas tuer Hermione au début de l'histoire (oui, vous avez bien lu, le début. Je suis la reine des intrigues à profusion et des rebondissements incessants. Mon histoire est une vraie balle de ping pong! ^^"). Donc elle va survivre. Mais comment va se passer son rétablissement? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a attrapé comme virus? Ou comme autre chose? (ou comment poser un résumé foireux qui ne donne absolument pas envie de lire le chapitre qui suit...)

Voilà, ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur mais je l'aime bien quand même, j'espère que vous aussi :) Je vous laisse à la lecture, file faire des courses et reviens répondre à vos messages sur mes précédents chapitres parce que j'ai horreur (et honte bon sang, mais honte!) de les laisser sans réponses.  
C'est vrai quoi, c'est légitime de râler quand on a 50 visites sur une fic' et à peine 3 reviews, c'est agaçant, mais ça l'est tout autant de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot et de ne même pas recevoir un simple "merci" tout court tout con. Bref, laissons là le petit coup de gueulante de l'auteur/lectrice fatiguée.

Bonne lecture, donc, et j'espère au prochain chapitre! :)

* * *

.

_**Chapitre 15 : Les rétablissements ne sont jamais de tout repos chez les Malfoys**_

Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il s'écarta d'elle et la confia aux bons soins d'un Médicomage et d'une flopée d'infirmières, expliquant que lui-même ne devait pas la toucher, sous peine d'accroître son malaise. Le docteur l'emmena donc dans une salle d'examen et Drago se retrouva pour la seconde fois en l'espace de moins d'un mois à attendre des nouvelles de la santé défaillante de son épouse, coincé dans les couloirs trop blancs d'un hôpital.

Après quelques heures d'attente, un Médicomage sortit de la pièce et vint vers lui, l'air soucieux.

« Vous êtes Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Oui. »

« Je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer… »

Voyant le teint du jeune homme virer au blanc papier, comme un tissu clair passé à l'eau de javel, il s'empressa de préciser : « Rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas morte. Mais son état est plus que critique. Savez-vous de qui lui vient cette tache noire qu'elle a dans la main ? »

« Non, elle a refusé de m'en parler. Attendez une seconde…comment ça « de qui » ? »

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Ah, il était censé comprendre ?

« Eh bien…cette tache est l'effet d'un maléfice de magie noire très ancien et pour ainsi dire tombé dans l'oubli. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, je n'y avais jamais eu à faire en presque vingt ans de carrière. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait concrètement ? »

« Il la tue à petit feu. »

Mince, ce type avait un tact fou. Il était surprenant qu'il ne soit pas prêtre ou psychomage.

« En fait, » continua-t-il, inconscient de son effet « douche froide » sur son interlocuteur, « il se propage à travers son corps plusieurs fois de suite. A chaque fois qu'il revient à zéro, on dit qu'un cycle est passé. Et une fois le dernier cycle passé, la personne meurt. »

« Se peut-il qu'un contact avec certaines personnes en particulier provoque chez le patient une souffrance supplémentaire ? »

« Oui, absolument. La personne qui met en place ce maléfice peut en impliquer d'autres, de nombre restreint, avec ou sans leur consentement. Et chaque contact avec cette ou ces personnes accélère le processus, provoquant une douleur aigue si ce n'est insoutenable à partir d'un certain stade. Le troisième cycle environ, que votre femme a d'ailleurs atteint. »

« Elle a atteint le troisième cycle dites-vous ? Mais combien de cycles y a-t-il en tout ? »

« Trois. »

« Trois ?! Mais comment suis-je censé prendre ça moi ? Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle va mourir d'ici quelques jours ? Quelques heures ?! »

« Nous espérons avoir pris le maléfice juste à temps, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle sortait d'un accouchement pénible qui l'avait considérablement affaiblie. Je ne serai donc pas trop optimiste quant à ses chances de survie, navré. »

Drago fut soudain saisit d'une pensée horrifiante.

« Est-il possible que la santé du bébé ait été endommagée ? »

« C'est peu probable. Il semblerait de toute façon que votre femme ait posé des sorts de protection sur le fœtus, afin de lui assurer une protection puissante contre tout imprévu. »

Il sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules, esquisser quelques battements d'ailes et lui retomber dessus aussi sec. Cette fille était un génie. Et elle avait pensé à protéger leur enfant. Mais qu'en était-il d'elle ?

« Mais elle ? »

« Comment cela ? »

« Je doute qu'elle ait bénéficié de la même protection que notre enfant, alors que va-t-il advenir d'elle ? »

« Mon équipe est en train de drainer la magie noire hors d'elle, mais ce maléfice est, une fois de plus, très puissant. La personne qui le lui a lancé était manifestement déterminée et sacrément énervée. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment elle a pu s'y prendre pour toucher votre femme sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Cette tache se transmet par contact physique, le ou la coupable a donc dû trouver un moyen de toucher la main de votre épouse. »

Froncement de sourcils. Quelqu'un avait eu l'impudence d'ensorceler sa femme et de faire de lui l'instrument involontaire de son meurtre ? C'était inacceptable, et il allait bientôt en commettre un, et de sang-froid cette fois. Personne n'avait à toucher à sa famille, et même si lui-même ne la considérait pas comme un membre à part entière de cette dernière, c'était ce que le reste du monde devait penser qui comptait. Et pour le reste du monde, elle était sa femme, et donc quelqu'un d'intouchable.

Le coupable allait souffrir longuement lorsqu'il lui mettrait la main dessus.

oOo

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle avait mal partout et sa main la lançait jusqu'au coude.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

La voix était plus tendue et furieuse que compatissante, vibrante d'une colère contenue.

« Drago ? » fit-elle d'un ton fatigué.

« Oui. Réponds à ma question. » Aïe, c'était mauvais signe. Ses efforts pour ne pas exploser transparaissaient dans son élocution trop hachée, chaque syllabe détachée de sa jumelle.

« Je…ne sais pas. »

« Hermione, ça fait presque 10 heures que je poireaute dans ce putain d'hôpital sans savoir si tu vas survivre et si mon fils sera ou non privé de sa mère. J'ai moi-même servi sans le savoir d'instrument de mort à ton encontre alors j'estime être en droit de connaître le nom du responsable pour aller lui faire la peau. Et crois-moi si je te dis que je ne suis absolument pas de d'assez bonnes dispositions pour faire preuve de patience et jouer aux devinettes avec toi. »

Aie, il était sacrément énervé.

« Ce…n'est pas grave. Je règlerai ça moi-même. »

« Tu ne vas rien régler du tout. Je veux un nom. »

« Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, dès que je sortirai d'ici, j'irai m'expliquer avec la personne qui m'a fait ça. »

« Tu peux à peine marcher. »

« Je suis toujours en mesure de me servir de ma baguette pour régler mes comptes, et je me suis laissé dire que je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal en combat magique. Ce sont mes affaires, et je compte bien m'en charger moi-même. »

« Tu te trompes lourdement. Ce sont _nos_ affaires depuis que je t'ai passé cet anneau au doigt et ai fait de toi la mère de mon fils. Qui a justement failli se retrouver à moitié orphelin. »

« Toi-même tu ne voulais pas de moi dans ce rôle au début ! »

« Ce choix n'appartient qu'à moi, et certainement pas à une tierce personne étrangère à notre couple. »

« Drago, je suis une grande fille. Crois-moi, la personne qui a voulu porter atteinte à notre famille va payer. Comment va Jake ? »

« Bien. Ta mère et la mienne se disputent sa garde, et tes parents ont dormie au Manoir du coup. J'admire le sang-froid de mon père. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« J'ose espérer qu'il saura se tenir avec eux. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« La loi du Talion, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Tu planifies déjà deux affrontements alors que tu peux à peine marcher ? Brillant. Tu es pitoyable. »

« Je n'ai pas été répartie à Gryffondor pour rien tu sais ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comment faisait-elle pour l'énerver à ce point ?

oOo

Le surlendemain, elle sortait de St Mangouste.

Drago semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de lui faire cracher le morceau, après qu'elle soit entrée dans une rage noire parce qu'il avait insinué que Ron ou Harry pourraient très bien être les coupables et qu'elle le protégeait. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !

24h après avoir réintégré le domicile familial et appelé son bureau pour les prévenir de son retour imminent, elle décida d'aller une bonne fois pour toutes régler cette histoire. N'étant jamais allée chez Cho auparavant, elle préféra le taxi au transplanage, afin de ne pas risquer la désarticulation. Le chauffeur la déposa donc dans un quartier plutôt huppé de la capitale, mais elle ne perdit pas de temps à admirer les maisons et immeubles autour d'elle.

Cho lui ouvrit dès le second coup donné à la porte et, visiblement surprise, s'appuya dans l'encadrement de cette dernière pour la dévisager, peu amène.

« Tu veux quelque chose Granger? »

« Parler. »

« Vraiment? Tu me vois bien désolée mais ce n'est pas un désir partagé. »

« Tu préfères sans doute avoir cette conversation avec mon mari. Peut-être trouves-tu cela plus aisé de lui expliquer pourquoi son fils adoré a failli se retrouvé privé de sa mère? »

Le visage de la mannequin se ferma et elle s'effaça de mauvaise grâce pour la laisser entrer, se préparant à un duel verbal particulièrement agaçant.

« Merci. » fit l'ex-Gryffondor d'un ton sec et déterminé.

« J'ai autre chose à faire Granger, » l'interrompit son hôte, « alors fais court. »

« Oh, tu as donc mieux à faire que de me convaincre de ne pas aller dénoncer ta tentative de meurtre aux Aurors? »

« Et pourquoi t'accorderaient-ils plus de crédit qu'à moi? »

« Réfléchis une seconde: rappelle-moi donc qui est le vice-chef des Aurors et qui sont les membres de son équipe d'élite? »

Question plus que vicieuse. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry avait rapidement été promu vice-chef des Aurors, et que ses coéquipiers habituels étaient Ron, Tonks ou encore Seamus.

Cho ne répondit donc pas, se contentant de la fixer avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable et la brune en profita donc pour jeter un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce. L'appartement était gigantesque, lumineux et rempli d'objets d'art et de valeur: tableau Picasso, meubles designés Stark, etc...Cela étant, elle préférait le luxe classe de la maison de son mari, bien moins bling-bling et tape-à-l'oeil que celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Des excuses seraient un bon début. La promesse que tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais, tu entends, _jamais_, ni de mon fils, ni de moi. Que tu me ficheras la paix à l'avenir et que tu ne poseras plus jamais ne serait-ce qu'un orteil de tes pieds pédicurés chez moi. »

« Chez toi ou chez Dray? » persiffla la chinoise.

Le ton d'Hermione se fit cassant et méprisant. C'était celui qu'elle utilisait pour remettre à sa place une personne particulièrement grossière et pathétique en place. Type McGonagall en face d'Ombrage.

« Tant que nous sommes mariés, chez lui rime avec chez moi. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier Chang. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir gardé ton ancien appartement? »

« Ça ne regarde que mon mari et moi. »

« Ben voyons! »

« C'est quoi ton problème avec moi exactement Chang? Tu estimes que je me trouve trop souvent sur ton chemin lorsque tu souhaites attirer un homme dans tes filets? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là? »

« Tu me tiens pour responsable de certains de tes échecs relationnels, et ce depuis la 5ème année quand tu n'as pas été fichue de garder Harry. Tu ne les mérites pas. Harry était trop bien pour toi et Drago trouvera sans encombre une autre putain qui lui ouvrira tout aussi facilement ses jambes pour te remplacer. »

La mannequin s'avança vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

« Fais attention Granger. Si tu es si sûre que je suis responsable de tes récents ennuis, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'hésiterais à recommencer? Ne te crois pas importante parce qu'un soir d'égarement, un puissant Sorcier t'as laissé le saouler pour l'attirer dans ton lit afin qu'il te saute et que tu puisses le garder pour toi seule. Drago m'appartient, alliance et mariage forcé ou pas. »

« Je n'appartiens à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même Cho. » fit soudain une voix tranchante provenant de l'entrée.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

« Drago?! »

« Tu lâches ma femme tout de suite et tu t'écartes de 5 pas. » ordonna l'interpellé, ignorant l'exclamation précédente. « Maintenant. »

Cho qui, sous le coup de la colère, avait empoigné la brune, s'exécuta à contrecoeur.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

« Pardon?! »

« Tu as très bien entendu. »

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'évincer de cette façon?! »

« Bien entendu. »

« Tu as vraiment envie que tout le monde sache que ton beau mariage est arrangé? Que toi, le grand Drago Malfoy, tu t'es laissé aller dans les bras d'une putain Sang de Bourbe sans même l'avoir voulu mais simplement parce que tu étais ivre comme un vulgaire soûlard? » menaça-t-elle, oubliant momentanément à qui elle s'adressait.

La mâchoire du blond se contracta alors qu'il avançait vers elle. Et la plus petite des deux, après plus de 8 mois passés à ses côtés, savait que c'était mauvais signe. _Très_ mauvais signe. Elle en aurait presque compati avec la future cible de l'ire de sa moitié. Presque.

« J'ose espérer que tu n'étais pas en train de me menacer. » dit-il d'un ton doucereux à donner la chair de poule à Bellatrix elle-même. « De plus, qu'est-ce que te permets d'affirmer que je ne t'ai pas menti et que je ne suis pas amoureux de ma femme? »

Le visage de Cho se décomposa de colère et de déception.

« Tu n'aurais pas osé...»

« Je vais te montrer un truc Cho. Et une fois que tu l'auras vu, j'ose espérer que tu auras assez de neurones pour comprendre mon ordre. »

Il se dirigea alors vers elle et l'embrassa lentement, brièvement, avant de se détacher d'elle avec un haussement de sourcils hautain, _made in_ Malfoy.

Puis il alla à Hermione et, l'attrapant brusquement par la taille, la plaqua à lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Prise par surprise, elle ne put que répondre à ce baiser. Il saisit son visage de son autre main, l'attirant plus près encore et inséra sa langue dans sa bouche, le tout sous les yeux d'une chinoise dégoûtée.

Il se sépara enfin d'une Hermione écarlate au souffle court, qui tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et de réaliser pleinement ce qui venait de lui arriver et se tourna vers l'autre femme, non sans avoir jeté un regard brûlant à la première.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Et si tu approches ma femme ou mon fils, je te jure que le maléfice que tu as osé lancer à la mère de mon enfant ne sera rien, tu m'entends, rien comparé à ce que je te ferai subir. Est-ce clair? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche. » cracha-t-elle, méprisante, tout en acquiesçant d'un air suprêmement offensé.

Il tourna donc les talons et quitta l'appartement de son ex, entraînant la brune à sa suite.

« C'était quoi ça? »

« Quoi "ça"? »

« Eh bien _ça_. Ce petit jeu de l'homme tout puissant qui régit tout ce qui le concerne, même de loin? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? »

« Tu débarques en plein milieu d'une explication entre moi et une personne qui a voulu me tuer, tu l'engueule comme si je n'étais pas là, tu m'embrasses de force, tu... »

Il la coupa, visiblement hors de lui.

« Que ce soit clair, je voulais le nom de la personne qui avait osé s'attaquer à un membre de ma famille, et ne t'imagine surtout pas que tu peux t'amuser à me cacher ce que bon te semble sous prétexte que tu te considères suffisamment forte pour tout gérer seule. Ensuite, tu devrais te sentir honorée que j'ai sauvé ton petit cul et ton honneur face à Cho qui, ne te fais pas d'illusion, te supplante aisément dans bon nombre de domaines! Ah, et pour finir, ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi. Personne ne t'embrassera jamais comme je le fais! »

« Ce n'est pas ça la base du problème! C'est surtout que tu ne me fais pas confiance! Je t'ai dit que je m'occuperais moi-même de cette histoire et tu ne m'en as pas crue capable une seule seconde! »

Il ne retint pas le rire moqueur qui montait dans sa gorge et eu le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Marre de passer pour la petite femme fragile, toujours malade ou en mauvaise position!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Tu ne me crois pas capable de me défendre, c'est ça?»

« Non. Tu es une faible femme et même si tu te donnes des airs courageux, ce n'est que de la gueule. »

« Ah bon? Il me semble pourtant que c'est bien moi, et non toi qui le Choixpeau a répartie à Gryffondor, maison des braves et des combattants. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi? »

« La maison des braves! La maison des débiles mentaux souffrant de complexes sur-compensés par une attitude bravache, braillarde, irresponsable et polémique oui! Ne te prends pas pour quelqu'un de fort sous prétexte que le fondateur de ta maison l'était. Tu n'es qu'un rat de bibliothèque. »

Il reçut alors une gifle qui lui rappela cette douce année qu'avait été celle de ses 13 ans. Hermione avait ce surnom en horreur. Elle se battait depuis des années, bien avant Poudlard, pour prouver qu'elle était plus que ça, que cette fille assoiffée de connaissances et toujours plongée dans un livre et lui...

« Je ne suis qu'un rat de bibliothèque? C'est sûr, du point de vue d'un fifils à papa qui n'a jamais eu à lever le petit doigt pour voir se réaliser le moindre de ses caprices et qui estime qu'avoir un héritage équivalent au salaire de de toute une vie de plusieurs dizaines de citoyens aisés lui permet de se passer de la moindre éducation! »

Ce fut au tour de Drago de voir rouge. Lui aussi avait dû lutter pour sortir un tant soit peu de l'ombre de son paternel. Et ce qui le rendait plus furax encore, c'est que les moments où il y parvenait étaient en grande partie dus au Trio d'Or, et plus particulièrement à Granger. Son mariage. Le baptême sorcier de Jake...

Il la fit reculer contre un mur et siffla entre ses dents: « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que je ne fasse un truc que l'équipe d'handicapés de l'encéphale qui se targuent d'être des Aurors me ferait regretter. Ou pas. »

« Rassure-toi, tu n'y parviendrais pas de toute façon. » persiffla-t-elle avant de le repousser brutalement et de transplaner directement chez eux et de se précipiter dans la chambre de son fils pour s'y calmer.

Ce dernier y était assoupi et elle le prit dan ses bras pour le bercer. Qu'il était beau! Elle en serait presque venue à ne pas regretter son dérapage avec l'abrutis peroxydé qui venait de débarquer dans leur salon. Presque, hélas.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Après tout, il était normal qu'elle lui ait reproché de l'avoir suivie! Mais elle ne voyait pas de raison à la rage folle dans laquelle sa remarque acerbe l'avait plongé. Il aurait dû être habitué, parce que c'était loin, très loin d'être la première fois qu'une altercation explosait entre eux ou qu'une personne le traitait de fils à papa pourri gâté qui se reposait sur son héritage.

Haussant les épaules, elle se reconcentra sur son fils. Pauvre enfant, vivre avec un père pareil n'allait pas être facile! D'autant que ce dernier risquait de voir en lui celle qui l'avait enfanté, et cela se ressentirait probablement dans son attitude...

En pensant au loup, un homme blond entra dans la chambre et la fixa d'un air hostile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la chambre de mon fils? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel sans daigner lui accorder un regard.

« J'ai bien le droit de faire un câlin à mon bébé. »

« Ton bébé? Et lui, ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit un fils à papa qui n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour que son héritage lui permette d'avoir tout ce qu'il veut? Tel père tel fils après tout...»

« Tu es exaspérant, c'en est stupéfiant. Combien de temps comptes-tu encore me poursuivre avec cette histoire? »

« Tant que tu tourneras autour de mon fils. »

« Ne sois pas puérile. C'est aussi le mien. »

« Aussi longtemps que je te tolérerai dans cette maison, peut-être. »

La moutarde lui monta au nez. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de se comporter comme un petit con immature et méchant dès que la moindre chose le contrariait?

« Je te signale que c'est moi qui l'ai porté dans mon ventre durant neuf mois et qui me suis payé l'accouchement, sans compter les sautes d'humeur pathétiques auxquelles je n'ai cessé d'être sujette! »

« Pendant que c'était moi qui assurait la vie de ce foyer. »

« Je n'y crois pas! je pourrais très bien l'éduquer seule et sans ton aide si je le voulais!»

« Tu pourrais, sauf que tu as perdu tout droit sur ce gosse moins de trois mois après sa conception. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée, mais aucun son n'en sortit: il avait raison. Elle lui avait signé une décharge, parmi la multitude de papiers qui composaient leur contrat de mariage ubuesque, se privant de son plein gré de tous ses droits de mère. Cela datait de l'époque où elle souhaitait prendre la poudre d'escampette dès que l'accouchement aurait eu lieu. Quelle idiote elle avait été!

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con! » cracha-t-elle entre ses dents, reposant tendrement son fils et sortant en coup de vent, prenant soin de bousculer le grossier personnage au passage.

Drago resta là à contempler Jake que la dispute à voix basse n'avait même pas réveillé.

« Oui, » murmura-t-il, « Je suis un con... »

* * *

Ça, il peut le dire!

Alors, à quand la réconciliation des deux enfants terribles de cette fic? :p La suite le plus vite possible, je l'espère. Déjà, dans 6 jours, je pars trois semaines dans un endroit où, ô malheur et déception, je n'aurai pas internet. Ma vie est trop cruelle! :'( du coup, je me mets maintenant au prochain chapitre, comme ça je pourrai vous le poster dès mon retour sur le sol français, d'ici un petit mois. Promis (sans quoi, je vous dois un gage. Argh :p)

Bref, désolée encore de tout le retard que j'ai accumulé, je vous poste la suite et fin de mon OS en deux parties, "Les bénéfice d'un séjour en Roumanie" demain au plus tard, histoire de me rattraper! Merci beaucoup à celles qui ne se sont pas découragées et sont revenues...review? ^^"


End file.
